A blow to the head
by chachingmel123
Summary: Homer wakes up in the middle of his night to being robbed and is given a blow to the head. Not knowing it would change the Simpson lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Homer wakes up in the middle of his night to being robbed and is given a blow to the head, not knowing it would change the Simpson lives forever.

Edit: 31/10/2018

I do not own the Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"Homer, don't snack in the middle of the night again. I don't want to go out and buy groceries again" Marge said, in her purple sleepwear, their family had to deal with food constantly running out because of her husband.

No wonder they couldn't get above the poverty line.

"Got it, Marge," Homer said, in his stripped PJs.

But they both know he would, he was Homer.

Both of them were in their bedroom, and the kids had been tucked in, Marge reached for the striped blue and yellow lamp an arms reach from her and pulled the string.

The last of the lights were turned off, and they both went to sleep.

Homer was asleep for exactly four hours before his body slapped him in the face, with the word 'Hungry'.

He got up and rolled out of bed, he wasn't awake, but his body had been doing this so long that it could find its way to the fridge no problem.

His body walked down the hall, the thick brown carpet did nothing to slow down his pace, he walked passed Lisa room, the brown door was broken, and Marge constantly nagged him about it, but he still hadn't fixed it.

He walked down the blue steps and into the hallway, opposite him was the brown door leading to the outside, in front of him was the living room which housed the small television and the brown couch, making it his second favourite room in the whole house.

His body turned around and went right, the sound of his loud snoring could be heard, but the Simpsons had long since learner to wear Earplugs.

He entered the kitchen without turning on the light.

The coldness of the blue and white tiled floor did nothing to stop his advancements; his body swerved around the brown table that was being held straight by Magazines.

His body began to touch what was in front of him; the green Cabinet above told his body he was close, he began to move to the right before feeling the cold surface of the white fridge.

He opened it, and his hands know instantly, what was Marge trying to get him to be healthy and the good stuff, which was Duff Beer, sausages and the chicken that Marge thought he hadn't seen.

His hands grabbed the red and silver Duff Beer and opened it before going straight into his mouth, the taste of the liquid dancing on his taste buds woke his brain up, and his eyes snapped open.

But instead of being concerned that he was in front of the fridge so early in the morning he yelled.

"Wahoo!" He began to chug the beer down and grabbed the chicken that had yet to marinate with the seasoning on it.

Suddenly he heard a noise from right behind him.

His body immediately went to find the switch and turned on the lights. He was startled when the lights came on.

Three guys stood in black mask's, black clothes, black shoes, all of them carried a big duffle bag.

Homer hadn't been alone in the Kitchen like he thought.

"You shouldn't have switched the light on fatso," said, the nearest one to him, the man spoke in a high pitched voice which made it that much scarier.

They all got out baseball bats and rushed into wack him.

Homer soon found his head under attack by the bats, but after 2 minutes, they all realised he would never be out cold.

Homer decided to taunt them and say. "Really baseball bats? I've been hit in the head so many times over the years that my head is as hard as steal" he tapped his forehead, and they heard a sound that sounded a lot like metal.

The three masked men looked at each other before getting something else out of their bags.

It was one of those impossible bulky mobile phones from the 80's.

"We got these extra bulky" Said, the one closest to him.

"D'oh!" Homer yelled before the phone hit him right in the head.

The impact sent waves through his body, and he collapsed immediately.

He couldn't hold onto his Beer, and it rolled onto the floor.

It was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.

# Sometime later#

Homer began to resurface from consciousness only to hear some beeping, he groaned.

He opened his eyes slowly to see the familiar white ceiling of the hospital.

He had woke up to the hospital so many times that he could instantly recognise it.

He craned his neck down, to see wires sticking out of his arms and his sleeves showed that he was in the simple hospital gown.

The beeping he heard was the life monitor not a meter away from him, right next to the open window covered with blue curtains.

Suddenly a woman with brown curly hair in a white nurse uniform came in and saw that he was awake.

She suddenly ran out of the door and went to no doubt tell the doctor who would no doubt contact his family.

Just great, he had about an hour of quietness before his family got here.

He wanted a beer.

#An hour later#

Just as he predicted, an hour later Doctor Hibbert entered the room with his family right behind him.

Homer felt like frowning when he saw his family.

He didn't realise how much his family wore the same clothes until now.

They looked incredibly cheap and worn out.

Did they always look like that?

"It's nice to see you awake Homer" Dr Hibbert said, before laughing inappropriately. "I thought you would be in a coma for life."

Homer said in the raspy voice. "W-What happened?"

"We found you passed out in the kitchen. It took us a while to figure out you weren't just past out from being drunk" Lisa said.

"We got robbed!" Bart said, excited.

"But then the robbers realised that we had nothing of value. Most of our things are cheap plastic anyway" Marge said. "They returned them."

"You've been in a coma for two months," Dr Hibbert said with a smile before the man said. "You've been here so many times for head injuries; your head doesn't look like it should, so we weren't sure if you were okay or not" The man got out a file and showed him the X-ray of his mind, so many operations; it made his mind look vastly different compared to a normal human being.

"We're just glad, your safe" Marge said.

"Mom had to get a job as a florist to take care of the bill and the family," Bart said.

This time Homer did frown.

Then he remembered that the Doctor Hibbert was expensive for no reason.

Surprisingly, he was not okay with that.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Lisa said.

Homer decided to drop it and say. "I'm okay, sweetie. Dad needs a trip to Moe's."

"Exactly, Homer. I would advise not drinking bee-" began Doctor Hibbert.

"What I'm hearing is that I should go to Moe's immediately" Homer finished.

Marge gave him, her disapproving look but she was just glad that he was okay.

Homer took out his wire's and said. "Excuse me, Marge. Kids. Daddy needs a Beer."

Then he hopped out of bed; the cold Hospital floor did nothing to deter him; he didn't care that he was in his hospital Gown or that it didn't cover his ass.

He walked out of the room and strutted his stuff down the white hallway, past two Families and about a dozen Hospital staff.

One mother had to cover her two girls eyes while her husband covered both her's and his own.

Homer went down the steps and then out of the reception, a massive row of blue chairs sat in the middle of the room where people were waiting.

Those in the waiting room got a full view of his ass and covered their eyes; somebody even burst into flames.

He went through the door and soon found the car, the door was locked, but he knew the in, and outs of the car, not even the alarm worked so he broke in and unlocked it.

Then he realised Marge had the Keys.

"That has never stopped me from having Beer," Homer said, before kick-starting the car just like in the movies.

His family watched him, through his hospital window drive away.

He had left them to walk home.

# Homer#

Homer drove out of the car park and into the streets, felt like he had just done something terrible.

He shook his head.

All he needed was a Beer.

He drove into town and couldn't help but frown at his surroundings; there were people in cheap clothes everywhere.

The police who were meant to protect the town was chasing after the man who should have been behind bars a long time ago but was still robbing people.

The police had to stop because Chef Wiggum was too fat to continue.

Homer saw a nest of rats being gun down by a family of red necks.

And then he saw the vast mass of tires that had been burning for years.

"Was Springfield always this terrible looking?" Homer said, this was the town he worked in, and his family lived in, this was the place his kids were growing up in.

He stopped the car right in front of Moe's; Moe's the place that brought him the most joy.

Homer frowned when he saw the crooked sign, the drunkards outside.

He made the mistake of going out, the smell of alcohol, Cigarettes and Sex from the strip club across the street assaulted his nose.

He almost went back into the car.

What was wrong with him?

This place was Moe's, his most treasured place in the world.

He got out and walked to the crooked wooden door.

It was sticky, and Homer wanted to put his hand away and wash it, but he pressed on.

The inside of Moe's smelled even worse; it was like the smell was kicked up by a thousand and thrown in there was the smell of urine and Rat Poison that was doing nothing to the rat population.

Homer saw his simple bar table, with his familiar friends at it.

"Hey, Homer. Your out" Moe said, seeing him, Homer could see the smile in Moe's eyes.

Homer was encouraged to come forward and to take a seat next to Barnie.

The seat was sticky.

"*burp* Hi, Homer," Barney said, and Homer suddenly found himself staring at a face that had aged, unfocused eyes and slobber coming foaming out of the mouth.

And the breath.

The God-awful breath.

Homer wanted to leave, did Barney always look like this!?

"Here you go, Homer. One on the House" Moe said, filling up a glass before sliding it to him.

Homer smiled as the glass slid to him and he grabbed the handle and poured the delicious liquid inside his mouth.

However, he stopped halfway and looked at it strangely.

"What's wrong Homer?" Berney said.

"Moe, can I get another glass?" Homer said, to the surprise BarTender.

"Sure, but I'll put it on your tab," Moe said, getting another glass and filling it up before placing it in front of him.

Homer excitedly took the new one and began to drink it, his eyes closed to savour it.

But the moment the liquid got into his mouth, his eyes opened instantly.

He put the glass down.

"What's wrong, Homer?" Moe said, seeing his most valued customer not drinking his beer.

"Moe, did you put a different brand of Beer, in lately?" Homer said.

Everybody looked at Homer strangely.

"No, Homer," Moe said. "I've been using the same brand ever since my shop opened up."

Homer's eyes widened in shock when he said. "But this taste like ass."

Now it was time for everybody in the bar to be shocked.

Did Homer, who spent more time at the bar than home call the beer ass?

"There is nothing wrong with my beer, Homer" Moe said, taking offence to that. "Maybe, it's you that has the problem. Perhaps you need to go back to the hospital and get your Taste Buds fixed."

Than Moe put a yellow and red bottle on the table, the label had words that sent a wave of horror over Him.

"DUFF!?" He said that was what he was drinking!?

But it tasted terrible!

No.

It can't be.

Homer got up from his seat, losing hairs in the process and rushed to the bathroom.

The bathroom which hadn't had a proper clean since its founding was a bathroom, nobody should be in, rats were running along the floor and everywhere was sticky, titles were out, and Homer did not want to touch the taps, but he did and splashed water on himself.

The beer here tasted like ass.

Duff beer tasted like ass.

He couldn't seriously hate beer.

Right?

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: This should have been out earlier but I accidentally deleted the original so I had to rewrite this.

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Beer can't taste bad.

It just can't!

Homer ran back into the main Bar and tried to finish the two glasses of Beers, regardless of how sticky his seat and the floor were.

But the moment that liquid touched his tongue, he felt like puking.

This was Duff Beer.

How could it taste like ash in his mouth!?

He ripped himself from his seat and ran for the door.

"Homer! Where are you going?" Moe said.

"Kwik-e-Mart, for Beer!" He yelled, making those in the bar let out shocked and appalled gasps from their mouths, to think he would ever prefer those drinks to the one's at the bar.

Homer left the bar and his two glasses of beer were soon devoured by Bernie, who didn't care how disgusting the other men looked at the bar as he chugged it down.

However, when Homer rushed to the car, Homer was all too aware of how his thighs were rubbing together and creating a weird heat around his crotch area.

It was very uncomfortable but he ignored it and slid inside the car, the instant his weight hit that red seat, there was a very noticeable dip the car went through.

It bothered him.

A lot.

Homer shook his head and said. "No. Focus, Homer. You need to get to Kwik-E-Mart"

Homer hot-wired the car and began to drive the car out of its parked area and onto the streets of Springfield, he shut his mind to the ugliness of the town as he drove and entered the Kwik-E-Mart Car park.

It was a mess.

There were bottles, urine and even dog pop, everywhere.

Homer felt like driving away and never getting out of the car, but his inner drive to find out if all Beer's tasted bad to him made him take a leap of faith and open the car door and get out.

He almost gagged.

He didn't know what was worse, the smell of the pollution from the Powerplant not that far away from him or the smells he couldn't quite make out.

He carefully walked to the transparent automatic doors, wishing he had shoes on every step of the way before breathing a sigh of relief that the Kwik-E-Mart was still how he remembered it.

It was a neatly packed, small convenience store and what kept it so neatly packed was the shot gun on 'display' not that far from the counter and used, when Apu caught somebody stealing from his shop.

The man took his store very seriously, the man had to if he wanted to survive in this low brow town with over a dozen kid's.

"Hello, Homer" Apu said, seeing him.

Homer startled the man by quickly rushing to the counter and saying. "APU! GIVE ME ALL THE BEER YOU GOT!"

However, Apu did not immediately give him the beer instead the man looked at the hospital gown Homer wore that he know had no pockets before looking at both of Homer's hands to find no wallet, cash or card in either of them.

"I'm sorry, Homer but I cannot do that" Apu said, surprising Homer before the man pointed to a sign a meter away to the Homer left and reading. "No cash? No service. If you intend to rob my store than prepared to be shot"

Homer looked down and saw that he didn't have anything on him and he know Apu.

He wouldn't let him have anything unless the man saw money.

Homer would have no choice but go home and grab his wallet.

"Wait. One moment" Homer said, before rushing out the door, he felt his thighs rubbing together again and this time he did scream out in pain. "OW!"

He carefully tipped toed back to his car and hotwired the vehicle out of the car park before making his way home, the town looked even worse when he headed to his neighborhood.

All of the house's looked well-kept but when he got his house, he was in for quite a shock.

His house, the building he called home looked like a total Trainwreck, the grass he had in front of his house wasn't even real grass but even that looked slightly yellow.

The walls looked old and barely holding together and the roof was just screaming for him to help it.

Out front was a Lawnmower that belonged to Flanders, the man had lent it to him a year ago and he hadn't given it back since.

Homer blinked.

Why hadn't he given the lawnmower back to Flanders?

Homer shook his head and stepped out of the car and onto the law, with each step he felt like he should clean up and made his way to the shabby looking brown door, that he should really repaint.

He knocked on the door for 5 minutes but there was no answer.

He saw the window to the living room and shuffled 4 paces to his right and touched the glass.

He found that it was a huge mistake because he suddenly had a full view of dirt that Marge had been nagging him about for months and couldn't help but draw away in disgust.

"Eww" He said, shaking his hands, wanting to clean them immediately.

He saw that nobody was home.

So, Marge and the Kid's hadn't come back yet or they went out.

So how can he get into the house?

He didn't want to have to wait for them to return.

He suddenly had an idea.

"The Backdoor!" He said, rushing around the house only to wince in pain, from the heat coming from his crotch area "What is that!?" he yelled and looked down at his hospital gown.

Homer was seriously thinking about going back to the hospital, to see what was making him feel pain in-between his legs.

He turned the corner and instantly felt overwhelming regret when he saw the state of his backyard, it could have looked so nice but instead it was a mess, the hammock that he tied between two tree and gave him so much joy when he should be working, was an eye sore to him now.

There was chewed up old toy's everywhere, the dog house looked broken and wore out and he was appalled to see their dog 'Santa's Little Helper' asleep but it's face showed the lack of food it was eating, it looked tired and boney.

He wanted to throw the dog a turkey leg or something.

What was Marge feeding him?

It was heart breaking walking past all of this and trying, the lighter brown door to see if it was unlocked and just as he expected it was unlocked.

"Why is this door unlocked?" he said, going inside the house and then turning to face the door only to look at it from the other side.

He got his answer.

The lock on the door was broken and it was much more than that, it was so rusty that it was falling apart.

He remembered Marge nagging him about the back door as well, but she stopped doing that after a while, now she just put's books on the inside when she wanted it closed.

No wonder they were so easily to rob.

Then he turned to look at the dining room and almost had a heart attack, the place that he thought looked nice enough for his family to eat dinner in, was actually tearing itself apart.

The walls were dripping with lead paint, the ceiling was dripping and creaking, the chairs were wooden and old looking, the cloth on the table looked like it had seen better years.

It was like up to now, he had been seeing the room through rose colored tinted glasses.

"This is where my family eats for dinner?" Homer said, downright shocked.

He walked out of the room and saw the steps, the pole that he held on looked old and weak, it almost collapsed under his weight, he walked up the stairs and with each step, he had the strong urge to lose some weight.

He went into the hallway and approached Lisa room, but instead of pass it, like every day without taking a single glance at it, he stopped at it and tried to shut the brown door.

It didn't lock instead the bolts looked to be almost coming out.

The Robbers could have easily gone into Lisa room and done who knows what, while she slept.

If somebody who didn't care about human life had gone into her room, the family could have easily woken up with one less child in the family.

He had so many bad thought about could he happen to her that he was genuinely scared for his little girl.

No.

Wait.

Beer!

He went to his and Marge's room and saw that the room looked far better than everything else in the house because of Marge's obsession with keeping the room neat and tidy.

However not even her touch could hide how her side of the bed was way too high and his side of the bed was way too low.

Homer could physically see his body shape on the bed sheet and it was huge.

He looked down at his gut and thrust his body forward.

The gut that the gown hid, suddenly could do nothing about it moving forward at a lightening pace and Homer got a full look at how much bigger his gut actually was, when it became more powerful than his clothes.

He screamed and took of his hospital gown, now standing stark naked.

He made the mistake of looking into the rectangular mirror near him and his wife's sheared closet.

Wait.

Why did he even have a sheared closet with his wife?

He looked at the image in front of him.

He felt sick.

He could see stretch marks everywhere, on his arms, on his stomach, chest and neck.

Homer finally know why he felt heat where his thighs were, his thighs were huge and baggy with skin, Homer could picture himself walking around and they would just rub together because they had no space to breath.

His stomach looked like it was glued onto him but not before spending several days out in the sun making it wrinkly and prone.

He looked gross.

"...How can Marge find this attractive?" Homer said, feeling terrible about himself. "How can I wear sexy outfights and Marge not outright throw up when she sees me?"

The clothes made him look thinner than he really was and hid the stretch marks.

Marge's love made him feel confident and sexy.

Homer know he was a middle-aged man so he thought it was okay to let himself go even for a little bit.

Well, neither of these things were here and Homer felt like he was ready to throw up.

Homer could feel his heart trying to die in his chest because of the mountains of fat that was collapsed on top of it.

And all this time, he was telling Bart that it was okay to look like this.

This wasn't just a little bit of fat, all those talks that Marge had with him about how the family was going to take care of itself when he was gone was suddenly at the forefront of his mind.

The tidiness in her eyes as she spoke and how she always did whatever possible to revive him if she thought he had kicked the bucket.

Even though he didn't have a well-paying job, it was a job that still paid and the family couldn't live without that money.

Homer recalled everything he had seen around the house.

Was this really what he wanted for his family?

He recalled his own laziness that caused the house to look the way it did.

He recalled the town his family lived in.

He recalled the terrible school his kid's went to because he couldn't afford to send them to a better school.

He recalled the old and worn out clothes that his family wore every day and only changed when they were going to somewhere nice like church.

He recalled how Marge feared every day that he would kick the bucket.

He didn't want this.

He felt like a failure as a man and a father.

Lisa and Maggie had a great example of what a woman can be from Marge who would always encourage them to be the best they could be.

But what about him and Bart?

Would Bart one day turn into him but divorced?

The thought scared him witless.

"What are you doing, Homer?" He asked himself in the mirror. "Here you are thinking about drinking Beer when you're a mess. Your whole family is living in a terrible looking town, living in a terrible looking house, wearing terrible looking clothes and leading terrible looking lives'. How can you call myself a man?" but then he said. "When you married Marge did you want this for her?"

There was a long silence.

The answer was no.

He could see it in his eyes.

But then his eyes changed to show determination.

"I need to listen to myself for once. Screw beer. My family needs me." Homer said, before turning around and heading to the attic for supplies.

He was going to do what Marge had been begged him to do for years.

It was time to start fixing the house.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Family comes home late and is shocked by the visible changes they could see before they even walk through the front door. They find Homer hard at work. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Simpson.

Enjoy!

The Simpson family, made their way down their street in the dead of night.

They were cold and they were hungry, they did not have the money to take the bus so they had to walk all the way home.

They had to walk the terrible streets of Springfield and Marge had to shield her children when the crazies, began to walk the street's.

But this wasn't the first time that Homer had left them to walk home, they all had a pretty good guess of where he was.

At the Moe's bar and currently drunk out of his mind, his family the furthest thing from his mind.

However, when they began to walk to the door, they noticed something.

They noticed it because it was sparkling.

Theirs living room windows weren't covered in filth instead they were sparkling.

The windows actually looked washed with proper soap.

Marge understandably couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom, are those our windows?" Lisa said, just to make sure that she was seeing was in fact their windows and not Flanders.

"Cool." Bart said. "I had no idea that our windows could sparkle like that."

And then they all heard the sound of banging through the thick door.

Who was in the house?

"Kid's, get behind me!" Marge said, immediately both Lisa and Bart got behind her, Maggie who was in her arms snuggled close to her and Marge got out her rolling pin that she always carried around with her which she kept in her cheap looking brown bag.

She opened the door with her keys and they slowly walked in.

Suddenly they all heard.

"Marge. Kid's. Is that you?" The voice was none other than Homer Simpsons and soon the man himself appeared from the Kitchen.

They weren't surprised to see him appear from the kitchen but what they were surprised to see was the fact, that he wore a white apron, yellow gloves, a hammer and was covered in white paint.

Marge put the rolling pin back into her bag's and the kids came out from behind her.

"Homer...what are you doing?" She said, and Homer realized that she was cross. "Do you realize that you left us at the hospital so we had to walk all the way home? I was scared for me and our children!"

So that's why he felt bad.

But then Homer looked at them and they were all stunned to see compassion and guilt.

"Sorry, Marge. Sorry, Kids" Homer said, actually apologizing. "I wasn't thinking straight. Something could have happened to you all out there and I didn't care because I wanted a glass of Beer"

They were all stunned.

That was the sincerest apology they had ever heard from the man, he told them exactly what he did wrong and Marge didn't have to enlighten him on it.

Marge was stunned.

"If it, mean's anything. I fixed the back door" Homer said.

"...What?" Marge said.

"I replaced the lock on it and I fixed Lisa's door as well" Homer said.

Now it was time for even Lisa to be taken back.

Lisa rushed up the stairs and went to her room, the little girl was absolutely stunned to new tightened bolted in the doorframe that were properly place and she had no problem closing the door.

She could close the door!

Lisa excitedly went downstairs and yelled.

"I CAN CLOSE THE DOOR! THANK YOU, DAD!" she hugged her dad, finally no more light peering into her room at night.

Marge was stunned when she heard this.

H-He did it!?

"Want to see the lock on the back door?" Homer said, and all of them nodded and he led them into the kitchen.

Marge was taken back when she saw the door, the rusty lock on the back door was now a shiny lock that slid in and out.

"Homer. You did that?" Marge said, before saying. "And I didn't have to nag you about it!?"

"And that's not all. When you can in, I was in the middle of patching the holes in the house so that Snowball 2 doesn't find his way into our walls again." Homer said.

And Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Dad...are you feeling alright?" Bart said it was one of the few moments that he showed concern for the man.

"Never felt better, son" Homer said, before saying. "Bart, you like to crawl through place's, right? Want to help me find all the places that Snowball 2 can crawl into? I'll pay you a buck an hour."

And Bart was stunned, before saying. "Wait, really?"

Homer nodded his head, stunning them all.

"Mom...I think that blow to the head, knocked something in dad's head" Lisa whispered to her mother.

Should they call the hospital?

But then Homer made a shocking declaration.

"Marge. I've decided to stop drinking." Homer said.

.

.

.

Everybody in the room looked ready to bend over from shock.

"W-What?" Marge said, she could have sworn she dreamt her husband said he was giving up drinking.

The kids were feeling like they were dreaming too.

"Marge, I'm giving up drinking" Homer repeated himself to the kids and her. "I've wasted way too much time at the Bar, when I should have been hanging out with my family. Getting to know my own kid's. Getting to know you, Marge, all over again"

And Marge did not know how to react.

Was this a dream?

"Do you mean it, Homer?' Marge said.

"100 percent" Homer said, before taking Maggie from her arms and placing the baby on the table before going in for a kiss, Marge was shocked to feel the sparkle she thought her Marriage had lost when Homer kissed her.

She returned it, and all her children looked away.

Homer let go, and Marge had a silly smile on her face.

"Homer, I've never been kissed like that before," Marge said.

"And if you like that, it will keep on coming," Homer said giving her a seductive look and Marge fanned herself because of how hot the attraction was between them.

Maybe, the blow to the head was the best thing that had ever happened to their marriage?

"Now, Bart." Homer said, turning to the boy who he loved to strangle, before getting out his wallet and producing a buck, "Do you still want the money?"

"Hell, yes!" Bart said, taking the cash and nobody had ever seen him so eager to do anything before.

Homer laughed before he noticed Lisa and said. "And Lisa, I noticed on the calendar that tomorrow your band would be playing. I'll be more than happy to sit in the crowd and cheer you on."

Lisa was taken back.

First the door and now the band?

Who was this wonderful man who had replaced her dad!?

"Really, dad?" Lisa said.

"You can count on it. I'll even get the family camera" Homer said, and Lisa hugged him which he returned.

His attractiveness to Marge was getting hotter by the minute.

Then he looked at Maggie who was on the table and got out something from his pocket and said. "Guess what I got?"

Maggie saw that it was a new pacifier.

The smile that Maggie had when she saw it and he ripped off the package was probably the first genuine smile she had ever given to her dad.

Maggie quickly discarded her old one and stuck to the new one without Homer putting it in her mouth.

She gave a suck in satisfaction.

"I must say, that I'm loving the new you, Homer," Marge said.

"Marge, if you think you love me now. Wait until we get into the bedroom" He said, and Marge started chuckling like crazy as he kissed her and said. "Now to find Bart to patch up those holes."

He left the kitchen and found Bart in his room, when he went in he realised how little he had come into Bart's room.

There was a dark blue bookcase in the corner; it was filled with all of Bart's favourite toys, he could see Krusty the clown toys weren't as many as the last time, he went into the room.

There was a medium sized desk that was different shades of orange to his left, with a purple lamp on top, books were scattered over it, and a blue stool was out of it.

The bed was further away; it was a medium-sized had but it looked hard, there was an orange bedsheet draped over it and a purple and orange bed cover.

Even the yellow pillow looked hard and uncomfortable.

Beside the bed was two stands, the step closer to the window had an orange lamp while the other one had an orange alarm clock and a photo of Krusty the clown on top of it.

"Bart? Where are you?" He said.

"Under here," Said, the voice of Bart and Homer found himself walking to the bed and looking down.

He was stunned to find a giant hole where the carpet was supposed to be.

Homer looked down and met Bart's eyes, almost startling him.

"I found Snowball 2" Bart said, and Homer saw a pair of yellow eyes join Bart in the darkness.

"Toss him up, and I'll seal the hole," Homer said.

"Okay," Bart said, before tossing the cat up and Homer caught it.

However Snowball 2 did not like to be touched, by Homer and quickly fled his arms and ran out of the room.

Homer helped Bart out of the hole.

"Can I stay and watch?" Bart said.

And Homer thought, why not?

"Sure, son" Homer said, much to Bart surprise.

Than Homer got the cement from the kitchen and began to seal the hole up, but it did nothing for the fact that there was a giant hole in Bart carpet.

"DINERS READY!" Came the voice of Marge.

Both males got out underneath the bed and made their way to dining room, covered in cement.

"I found snowball 2!" Bart said before saying. "And Dad let me watch him seal up the hole under my bed" much to both Lisa, Marge and Maggie surprise.

"Maybe, next time you can seal the Hole yourself, Bart," Homer said, ruffling his boy's hair lovingly, much to his son shock and everybody in the room.

Homer sat in his seat and felt the chair buckle from his weight.

He needed to lose some weight.

On his right was Lisa, on his left was Bart, when he looked down, he saw Santa's little helper creeping into the room to join them with snowball two trailing behind the dog.

In front of him was a plastic plate and he wasn't the only one, in fact, in front of all the seats was a plastic plate.

He frowned at that.

Marge than began to serve the food in a large blue container, which soon revealed to be filled with a mountain of pees, carrots and bread.

Another Marge's attempt for them all to eat healthier.

Every bone in Homer body wanted him to complain; his cells were screaming for him to demand fatty foods.

"This bite," Bart said, as his mother contaminated his plate with healthy food.

Marge finished Lisa plate before she took Homers and said. "Now, Homer. I know you're going to complain but this is good for you and your body needs it."

But he didn't complain. Instead, he said.

"Okay"

She froze, and everybody froze alongside her, even the animals turned and looked at him.

"What, was that, Homer?" She said, she must be hearing things.

"I said, okay" He repeated himself before grabbing a plastic fork his left and digging into the peas before putting it into his mouth.

His body was telling him to spit it out, but he was swallowed it.

Marge and the kids looked at him and were stunned.

"What?" He said.

"Homer...you're eating it, and you're not complaining," Marge said, looking out of the window as if she expected the sky to turn green or animals would suddenly start raining down from it.

She wasn't the only one since Lisa was doing that as well.

"Marge. I am morbidly overweight." Homer said, shocking them all. "And I'm not okay with that. I don't feel confident or sexy, anymore. I wonder if my heart will give out at any moment. How can I be there for you and the kids, if I get winded just walking a couple of steps? If I have to change my diet, so that nobody looks at me as if I'm about to have a heart attack, so be it."

Then Homer poked a carrot and picked it up with a fork before taking a bite out of it, his mouth rejecting it, but he pushed through the taste and swallowed it.

The whole family was stunned.

The blow to the head had turned Homer into a competent man.

They couldn't believe it.

And scene!

Next chapter, Homer competence continues as he goes to work and finds out how unqualified he is to do his job, which makes him check out a couple of books from the library. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Marge began to wake up from her sleep.

She just had the weirdest dream that Homer had turned into a good husband.

She dreamt that he had fixed the locks, washed the windows, sealed up all the holes in the house that the cat could get into with the help of Bart and had wooed her in bed.

But even she knew that was too farfetched to be true, but it sure would be nice.

She turned to her left and found that Homer wasn't there, in fact, she came face to face with the Alarm clock.

It read 10: 05

All sleepiness vanished from her as she properly read the time.

10:05!?

She suddenly sat up and yelled "THE KIDS!"

That's when Homer came in.

She was stunned to see him dressed in his white shirt, blue work tie and blue jeans and black shoes, in his arms was a tray that had a single plate on it and on that plate was two finely cooked eggs, three slices of golden toast, two hash browns and three sausages.

Beside the plate was a glass cup full of orange juice and next, it was a carton of orange juice.

"HOMER! THE KIDS!" She said, "THEIR LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

But instead of panic, she was confused when her husband went to her bed side and sat down as if he wasn't in a rush.

"Marge, the kids are fine" Homer said, much to her surprise. "This morning, I woke up all of the kid's and fed them breakfast. Then I dropped Lisa and Bart to school and left Maggie at day care. There is no need to worry"

Marge was stunned and could only say. "Wha-"

"I turned the alarm off because I wanted you to sleep in today" Homer said, shocking her even more. "You've been working hard for so long, that I thought I would do something for you. The kids were as quiet a mouse because I told them not to wake you and I made you breakfast"

"B-But, what about work?" Marge said, trying to find some reason to worry.

"Carl is covering for me," Homer said, "Mister Barns doesn't know who is who, or what everybody does so I can just slip in."

"B-B-But," Marge said.

Homer kissed her and said. "Enjoy, your breakfast, Marge. You deserve it" then he got up and walked out of the room.

Marge was stunned.

It had been real.

Homer made his way down the steps and towards the kitchen where his blue steel like lunchbox was waiting for him, he had made his kid's and his lunch, he had filled his lunchbox's with fruit and vegetables, before he went the tall wooden coat rake several paces from the door and took his brown fur coat.

He then turned to see Marge ontop of the steps and gave her a smile, she looked at him stunned before he opening the door and walking out it, making way to the car, this time he had his car keys and put them in the key hole before driving off to the power plant.

As he drove, he found himself getting used to the ugliness of Springfield, not that he was happy that his family lived in such a place but it was much less of a shock to his sense's than it was when he got out of the hospital.

However, it was the first time he had been to the power plant parking lot since he was given a blow to the head and found that it was a lot cleaner than the Kwik-E-Mart car park.

Cars were lined up as far his eyes could see, and everybody could see Mr Burns black Limousine shinning in an 'in your face' way.

The vehicle was parked in the man's parking spot away from the parking of his workers.

Around the vehicle were people hired to make sure his Limousine always looked spotless.

Homer wanted respect like that with a paycheck to match.

He got out and coughed, he felt his lung's fill with soot and smoke, his hands clenching his steel lunchbox, praying that it didn't open so the fruit and veg would be contaminated.

It was so bad that he had to hold his breath and run to the front the door because he knew, he had to provide for his family.

The inside was even worse than he remembered it, rats ran free on the floor, the tiles on the floor were broken, toxic waste oozing out of the walls, people were walking around not wearing protective suits.

He walked down the halls; each step was more shocking than the last one.

By the time he got to his room, he genuinely feared for his life and wanted to call the Power Plant inspector.

The steel door open and he got a full version of a dark-skinned man relaxing in his steel seat with doughnuts.

It was his friend, Carl Carlson.

"Carl, I'm here," He said.

The chair swivelled around, and the full image of the man revealed himself onto him.

"Oh, hi. Homer. Do you want one?" Carl said, taking a bite out of strawberry glazed Donut.

And Homer first instinct was to scream yes and devour it like a hoover, but he managed to stop himself.

"Sorry, Carl. I'm going to lay off the doughnuts for a while" He said, shocking the man.

"Really?" Carl said, blinking owlishly.

"Yes, really," Homer said, his will was like iron.

"...Okay, then" Carl said, before walking past him and the doors opened, letting him through.

Homer went to his chair and sat on it before looking around.

He looked at the massive complex looking workstation in front, there were buttons, and switch's everywhere, and hardily any of them were marked.

For the first time since he begged Mr Burns for his job back when Maggie was born, it bothered him that there was no label on the buttons or switch's and he had no idea what did, what.

You would think after several close calls and how costly a single mistake on the machine could be, he would have leant how to do his job correctly, but he was clueless.

And that now bothered him.

One wrong lean in and the whole powerplant could go boom, Springfield depended on the plant for its power and jobs.

What if something was currently switched on when it shouldn't be?

So many things began filling up his head, compelling him to learn what the hell he was looking instead of putting his feet up and consuming doughnuts.

"But there isn't a laptop, here!" Homer said, there was nothing in front of him that taught him how to do his job.

Then he knocked on his head and said. "Brain. I am begging you to think right now. What if I cause a massive explosion and kill my whole family including all of Springfield?"

And then his mind seemed to listen to him, and he suddenly had a flashback to Lisa in the kitchen.

"Dad. Can you take me to the Library, the place where you can find out about anything? I need to do a book report" She said.

"Sure, sweetie," Homer said after Marge gave him a stern look.

Homer went back to the real world said. "I GOT IT! THE LIBRARY!"

He leapt off the chair and ran to the door, the door opened, and he yelled down the hall. "CAN ANYBODY COVER FOR ME!?"

About a dozen guys came forward, everybody here, covered for everybody.

Homer walked to the exit with his lunchbox, cutting off his nose and running quickly into the parking lot and got into the car, before rolling the windows all the way up and breathing.

He started the car and then drove out of the parking lot.

He had been to Springfield library loads of times because of Lisa; he knew the way by heart and the parking lot he found himself in was much nicer than the power plant parking lot, since not that many people in Springfield went to the Library.

Especially in the age of the internet.

The building was small and brown; he left his lunch inside the car as he approached the automatic doors opened for him.

He could feel the knowledge in the air when he saw the row of books stacked neatly side by side each other, and the brown carpet was practically untouched.

He saw a familiar young woman with long blond hair in a pony tail and in a brown suit and black shoes.

"Your Lisa Simpson, dad, right?" Said, the woman seeing him.

Of course, the workers here know he was, Lisa spent half her time in the library and he was always dragged through the front door looking miserable.

"Yes, that's me," He said.

"Did you come to pick up, Lisa. Books?" Said, the woman.

Homer was surprised; he didn't even know Lisa had books that needed to be picked up.

So, to avoid looking bad, he said.

"U-Ur, yes," He said, and the woman smiled, but then he said. "Oh, and also. I'm looking to check out some books as well."

Now it was time for the women to be surprised.

"What books do you want to take out?" Said, the woman.

"I went books on Nuclear Safety inspection," Homer said, surprising her since it was a very advanced topic.

"Of course, right this way," She said, she had been through these row's many times before, not to know where everything is.

They walked down the third row and looked at the books on the right; then she started throwing large heavy books at him.

Homer almost crumbled over the first one but kept at it.

Finally, she stopped and said. "I think there is more on the other side."

"I-I'm good," Homer said, making her look at him in surprise before he said. "I want to finish these first before going onto the other half."

"Oh, okay," She said, before saying. "Let's get you a library card."

He followed as she walked while feeling his arms and legs burn from the force he had to use to carry the books.

They walked to a corner where was a small digital camera was seeing on a tripod and in front of that camera was a stool, connecting that was camera was a wire that connected it to an old looking computer held up by a desk and beside the computer was a particular printer.

"Please sit down, and I'll take the picture." She said, going behind the desk and imputing something on the computer and he took a seat in front of the camera.

"3,2, 1. Smile" said, the woman and he did.

The flash almost blinded him.

"Great. Now, what is your name, birthday and age?" Said, the woman.

Homer told her the information, and she was surprised by the fact that he was 39 when he looked much older than that.

Then something began to print out when she imputed the data into the machine and Homer was soon given a library card just like Lisa's, but his photo looked a whole lot worse than her's.

Homer did not like how unkept his beard looked or how his sculps were showing on his head; then he was taken to the main desk to put the books under his name.

He watched as an old woman with grey hair and a brown suit, start stamping his book one by one with a stamp that was running out of ink and with an attitude that showed how little she cared about this job.

And then when he was done, Lisa's books appeared, and the old one started to stamped those, the whole process took half an hour, and Homer walked out with a bag of books that for once wasn't all Lisa's.

He walked to the car and felt relief as he dumped them onto the chair next to the driving seat and drove away.

He made his way back to the Powerplant just in time for lunch.

"Hey, Homer. Do you want some doughnuts?" Said, Lenny Leonard in his signature green shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

"No, thanks. Trying to stay off them for a while" He said, walking away from the brightly light room that only existed to tempt him.

Carl appeared beside Lenny and said. "Told you, Homer is acting weird."

Homer made it to his workstation and dropped the books and his lunchbox in front of the chair before he stuck his hand inside the bag and took the first book he saw that did not look like something Lisa would read for fun.

The first book was yellow and had the words in black 'Understanding Nuclear for dummies.

For the first time, he cracked open a book without being forced to, then he opened his lunchbox and began to eat an apple before reading the first the first paragraph out loud, luckily the words were so huge that he didn't need his glasses.

"Chapter 1...What is Nuclear Waste." He began.

For several hours, nobody saw him come out of his workstation, and when they went to check on him, they were shocked to find him reading.

The work day was soon over, and Homer was half paying attention to the road and half reading his book.

He walked home, and Marge was stunned to find him reading with a bag of books dangling on his arm and his lunchbox on his left, as he kissed her.

Homer took off his coat and dumped the lunchbox while he read his way to the dining room, but when he sat down, and Marge went to serve the food, he finally put the book down to focus on the meal.

His mind instantly noticed somebody missing, making him look higher than just his paper plate and utensils.

Lisa wasn't in her spot on his right.

"Where's Lisa?" He said, shouldn't they eat as a family?

"Lisa has that gig with a band that nobody wants to see," Bart said, using a fork to bit into a lamp chop on his plastic plate.

Homer mind went to what he had promised Lisa a day before.

He promised that he would see her band play!

"That was today!?" He said, getting up and ran upstairs, he found the recorder on the cabinet on his side of the bed and the yesterday version of him had the sense to put it on a charge, he ripped it from its plug and ran downstairs, ignoring the friction his thighs caused.

"And where do you think you're going?" Marge said, thinking he was going to Moe's. "It's supper"

And Homer turned around and said. "Marge, I would love to eat right now. I really would. I would love to taste your wonderful cooking and not stand out in the cold listening to an instrument that would bore me to death. But right now, I need to be a father to my little girl. I promised her that I would go. If I don't go, the guilt would eat me up inside and I can't take that!"

And then he rushed out of the door.

Marge was shocked, Bart who heard was shocked, even the animals who were outside running on the law were momentarily silenced.

Was that Homer?

#Springfield Town Square#

Lisa dressed in her orange dress; orange flipflops, pearls and a denim jacket that was on sale stood in front of the statue of Jebediah Springfield with her Saxophone.

On her right was a girl with brown hair in a pony, in a purple dress and black shoes, playing the second most unpopular instrument, the recorder.

To Lisa left was a chubby girl, with black hair, the girl was in a sunflower like dress and playing the uncool version of a guitar.

The acoustic guitar.

All three of them looked neither popular or cool looking.

Their sound was good, but those who heard it just walked straight past them not giving them the time of day, some of them even thought they were playing on the street for money and gave them one or two coins.

Was there anything more embarrassing than this?

But what hurt Lisa the most was the fact that she couldn't see her father anywhere in sight.

He promised her he would be here, but all she could imagine was him drunk out of his mind at a Moe's or stuffing his face at the dinner table.

Either way, he wasn't here.

And she thought he had changed.

We'll... he had refused to come to a lot of her session and the one's he did come to, he was forced to go.

She just had to accept that her father would never hear her play willingly.

But just as she thought that all three of the girls and the passing-buyers were suddenly aware of a speeding purple car stopping onto the street, in front of the statue where Lisa and her band were currently playing.

Lisa was shocked to see her dad come out of the car and in his hand was the family camera, looking as old as she remembered it.

Homer looked around before meeting her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief; he rushed to her.

"LISA! DADDY'S HERE!" He said, waving the camera in front of all three of them and running across the grass, making them feel stunned, then he pressed the record button and placed it over his right eye.

He gave Lisa a thumbs up, and Lisa slowly smiled.

Her dad was here.

Willingly.

The other girls were shocked to see a person who wanted to hear them play.

None of their families wanted to hear them play.

"Lisa, I want you to give it everything you got. Your dad's here, and he's not going anywhere until he hears his little girl play with all her heart!" Homer said.

And Lisa felt like crying with joy as she did just that.

She took a deep breath and belted out her first note; the other girls tried their very best not to be drowned out by her.

The sound that drew nobody's attention suddenly transformed.

It transformed into something amazing.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lisa can't stop talking about the night she had with Homer and Homer continues to hit the books. His new-found knowledge, gets him noticed by Mr Burns who is shocked to hear about his mysterious increase in profits suddenly and wants to see him. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

The house was very aware of when Lisa and Homer got him, because they could hear Lisa excited voice getting loud as the two approached the door in the dead of knight, Lisa walked in fresh while Homer looked weak and ready to devour anything in sight.

Marge appeared on the top of the steps with her hair up and in a purple bathrobe and bags were under her eyes, it was apparent to them that she just woke up from the noise.

"Marge, you look terrible. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of Lisa and me" Homer said, surprising her and Lisa.

He looked ready to pack in the towel himself.

But Marge just turned around because her mind was screaming for her to sleep.

Homer want to the kitchen and found that Marge had, packed leftover's in the form of several blue containers on the wooden table.

Lisa placed her saxophone leaning against the wall.

"Let's heat some of this up and then go straight to bed" He said, taking a box and two of the paper plates, that was right next to it and put food on both of them, Lisa was stunned to see he do good portion sizes.

He popped Lisa food in the microwave first surprising the little girl and took a seat for a bit of a rest, the vegetables he had earlier was doing its job in making him have the energy to stay awake.

The microwave finished and Lisa sat on the seat opposite him as the heated food in front of her and then went to do his own.

And Homer decided he hated the terrible looking microwave in that moment, when he saw that there was barely any steam raising from Lisa plate despite putting the food in for 3 minutes.

He heated his own food for three minutes before going to the cutlery, he found it right next to the sink that was below the window that showed a view of the Flanders yard.

He took two forks and gave one to Lisa and the other to himself.

Lisa was staring at him, as he ate.

"Thanks"

He suddenly heard much to his surprise.

He looked up and saw it came from Lisa.

"I know that you don't like Jazz but you stood outside in the cold, just to hear me and my band play" Lisa said.

"Lisa, there are many thing's in this world that I don't like. And a Saxaphone is still one of them" He said, making her frown. "But I hate letting my little girl down, even more" making her feel surprised. "If you need somebody to hear your music, my door is open on the weekend"

He was being nice to her in his own special Homer way.

"Thanks, dad" Lisa said, smiling and feeling so much closer to him than she had ever done before.

They finished their food and Homer dumped the paper plates in the bin, that was next to the fridge and looked to be almost full.

Then they both proceeded to get ready for bed.

Homer was too tired to go to the bathroom so once he walked into the room, he stripped down to his underwear and joined Marge in the bed.

He sunk into the bed, feeling like he had done something right for one his children and was more than happy to take that feeling to dream land.

Morning came all to quickly for the Simpsons and the house was soon filled with the Simpsons waking up to get ready for the day, Homer rushed to the kitchen with his shirt much less tight on him than it was before.

Than he remembered, something.

"Lisa!" He said.

"Yes, dad?" Said, Lisa as she sat on her broken wooden chair next to Bart who was pouring sugary cereal into his plate.

They were all confused when he ran out of the room and came back with books.

He slid the stack towards Lisa and Lisa was stunned to see that it was the books that she had ordered.

"You picked my books up?" Lisa said, looking at her dad in shock.

"You picked Lisa books up and I didn't nag you?" Marge said, turning her husband while she flipped pancakes.

"I actually went to the Library for a different reason yesterday but I felt why not?" Homer said, taking a seat.

Lisa smiled and said. "Thank you, dad." going to hug him, it saved her time from walking there and getting it herself.

Lisa was liking this version of Homer a lot better than the usual one.

"No, problem, Sweetie." Homer said, before saying to Marge. "And Marge, can you put vegetables and fruits in my lunch box?"

Now Marge was downright staring.

Here, she was trying to get him to eat healthier and he was requesting for her to put the food he called poison in his lunchbox?

Who was the man who was living in her husband's skin?

"And Bart" Homer said, getting his son attention.

"Yes, dad?" Bart said.

"Would you like to play baseball with me in the garden, when I get home from work?" Homer said, much to the boy's shock and everybody else around the table, before saying. "You, know. If your still into that kind of stuff"

"Yes" Bart said, immediately. "I would love to play baseball with you dad"

"Great" Homer said, then Homer scrapped some of his plate back into the mass of breakfast placed in the middle of the table beforw eating the remaining.

What was put on his plate was far too much.

They were all stunned, to see him eat much less then what he usually demanded before getting up and giving Marge a kiss before grabbing his lunchbox from her hand, checking it and then walking out of the house.

The whole house watched stunned as he strut out of the house but calling the hospital was the last thing on anybody's mind's.

Homer was actually much better like this.

Homer got into the car and then whistled the Simpson's theme tune as he drove to work and noticed half way that he wasn't wearing a belt and put it on before he reached the parking lot.

Homer walked to the Power plant with a song in his steps and unusually happy for somebody who had been working there for over a decade.

The workers were stunned to see him do the slide before skipping his way to the workstation, the camera's in the factories caught the whole thing on tape.

A worker was coming to work happy?

Waylon Smithers was immediately notified of this as he stood near the large brown desk near his Boss's room, wearing a spotted yellow tie for once, since he wanted to mix his wardrobe up a bit.

"Sir!" Smithers said.

"What is it, Smithers?" Charles Montgorney Burns said, in his signature hunched over stance, sitting down and in a green suit.

"It's a worker, sir" Smithers began. "And he's coming into work happy, sjr. The worker has been here for more than 10 years!"

It took a lot to shock Mr Burns, and a worker who know how terrible he was, was actually walking through his doors happy?

What was this worker smoking!?

"Pull up the camera feed. I must see this worker" Mr Burns said, and Smithers used the iPad in his hand to suddenly control a newly instantly wall that was fitted in with tv screens and make it come down in front of both of them and they all showed homer in his workstation.

Homer looked to be reading a book before he put it down and rubbed his hands together before looking at the complexity in front of him and taking a leap of knowledge, before pulling a Switched down.

Smithers was alerted to a change in Mr Burns stocks instantly.

He was shocked when he looked on the Ipad.

"S-Sir." Smithers said.

"Yes, what is it?" Mr Burns said, still watching Homer.

"Your total stock worth just increased by two percent!" Smithers said, much to his surprise.

Then Homer pressed two buttons and Smithers was alerted again to a change in Mr Burns stock.

"Sir, it's now up by 4%!" Smithers said, surprising his boss even further.

Homer, turned up a switch and pressed a button.

"Your stock is up 2 more percent!" Smithers said, before he realised something. "My god. It's him. He's the one raising your stock value."

Every movement Homer made, raised Mr Burns stock value.

It was because he was actually saving Mr Burns money doing his job.

This was the power of somebody who actually know what they were doing.

"Mr Burns, your stock value has now grown by a whooping 8 percent" Smithers said, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it.

Finally Mr Burns said. "Smithers's. Who is that Worker? How can he increase my stock value with a simple flick of his wrist?"

What sorcery is this?

"His name is Homer Simpson, sir. You've met him many times before, actually" Smithers said, his boss always forgot Homer name even though they ran into the man a lot of the time. "And I believe I know the reason why he can raise your stock value. He knows how to do his job"

"He knows how to do his job?" Mr Burns said, as if it was a foreign concept that one of his workers actually know how to do a complex job, before he said. "Get Homer Simpson in here now"

"Yes, sir" Smithers said, before pressing an option on his Ipad and speaking into it.

Suddenly Homer heard from his inside his workstation.

"Homer, Simpson. Please come into Mr Burns office" the voice was none other than Smithers.

Homer stopped touching his workstation and pulled away from it as if it had just gotten him fired.

Wait.

Was he fired?

He thought he know what he was doing but did he just do something extremely bad?

Homer had no choice but to get up and make his way to Mr Burns office, everybody he past looked at him as if he was about to get the axe, funny enough the elevator to Mr Burns office was the only thing that did not smell like toxic waste and there was nothing oozing out of it.

The elevator stopped after a minute of going up and Homer found something make impact with his ass and he was sent flying right into Mr Burns office.

When he came to, he almost leapt back from fright seeing a close up of Mr Burns face, it was old and his eyes reeked of pure evil.

The nice lush red carpet did nothing to keep his mind away from the unnatural looking man right in front of him and beside him was Smithers's.

"Homer Simpson...correct?" Mr Burns said.

"Yes, sir" Homer said, instead of cowering he got up and stood his ground and he said. "Am I fired?"

He was surprised to hear a laugh come out of Mr Burns mouth.

"You? Fired? Of course, not" Mr Burns said, before Smithers's stepped in and showed him his Ipad.

"Mr Burn's, stock value went up by 8 percent because of you" Smithers said.

"Huh?" Homer said, hoping somebody would translate it for him.

"It means, Mr Simpson, that you and your magic hands have made me a much more wealthier than I already am" Mr Burn said.

"Magic hands?" Homer said, looking down at them. "All I did was just read a book on how to do my job"

"Yes, reading." Mr Burns said, obviously in a good mood before saying. "You and your hand's have saved me a ton of money and I went you to keep at it to make me more."

"Mr Burns is willing to offer you, this much per year" Smithers said, making him look at the Ipad again and Smithers zoomed in for him so that Homer could see the small words knowing that Homer wore glasses to see the small one's.

Homer looked and almost had a heart attack when he saw the figure on the tablet.

12 million and 5 hundred thousand dollars, per year.

Homer could not believe his eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" Homer said, "I only read one book"

"Mr Simpson, this is nothing compared to what you can make me, just for knowing how to do your job" Mr Burn said, "You are what my people call a 'specialized Worker' and Springfield doesn't have many of those. The workers here are lowbrow and are just shown a few things and that's it. But your working in a hugely important part of my Nuclear Power Plant. What happens in there determines, if the Power plant can run smoothly. Your knowledge just made it run the best it has ever done in years and that means you've generating a lot of money for me. I cannot afford to let a gold goose like you go"

Mr Burns may be evil but he was a seasoned business man, if he found somebody who can make him a crazy amount of money, then he would do anything to secure that kind of investment.

And Homer realized why this was happening.

This was Springfield, the town were barely anybody had the qualifications to actually do their job right.

If he was surrounded by competent looking people, there was no way he would be singled out and be offered such money.

Specialized people always had bigger than normal salaries for doing their job especially in this kind of important field.

But could he really do this?

Could he sign and effectively shake the devil's hand?

Than he remembered his family.

The house that he could do only to do so much to fix because he didn't have the money for full repair it.

The money would help his family so much and get them out of the poverty line.

But then he heard from Smithers. "When you sign, Mr Burns will also deposit a couple of thousand into your account, immediately."

He would do it!

"Okay, Mr Burns" he said, making both men smile, or what Homer thought was a smile from Mr Burns. "Where do I sign?"

Smithers scrolled down, telling him where to sign with his hands.

When Homer signed on the dotted line, he changed his family's future forever.

And scene!

Next chapter, Homer comes home with a song and dance in his steps and his family is stunned to hear what happened at work and they soon join in. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"Your father is late for Dinner, today," Marge Simpson said, sitting at the table and eating her mash potato's, Bart was on her right while Lisa was on her left, Maggie was in her old and crooked looking high chair on Lisa right and they were all eating dinner.

Snowball two and Santa little helper were underneath the table, no doubt fighting over food that managed to drop from the table.

Bart noticeably had a light brown baseball glove on the right side of his paper plate, and his eyes kept on looking towards the door every once in a while.

Marge could already see the hope in his eyes, hope that he would spend some time one on one with Homer.

Homer had been there for Lisa to listen to her boring band, so it had risen Bart's hopes up higher than usual.

Now it was 8 o'clock, and there was still no sign of Homer, Marge just hoped that Homer didn't revert back to his old ways and was currently at Moe's bar, drunk out of his mind with his acholic friends.

The disappointment would hurt more than it usually would to Bart.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of the door opening and soon heard.

"I'M HOME!" It was the voice of none other than Homer.

Bart's eyes that were about to dip in disappointment suddenly came to life.

And then the man of the house entered the room with joyfulness in his steps, that was shocking for the while family to witness.

Usually, when Homer went to work with joy, it wouldn't last long, and he would come home and go straight for the Beer in the fridge before dumping himself on the coach and not moving for days.

"MARGE!" Homer said, ripping off his coat and suddenly flinging himself at Marge who was shocked by the surprise kiss.

"KIDS!" Homer said, running to them and giving all three of the stunned children a hug and kiss on the check, even Bart.

Yes, even Bart.

"Homer, calm down. What on earth happened?" Marge said, why was Homer in such a happy mood when he got back from work?

Homer smiled and announced to the whole family. "TODAY. I GOT PROMOTED!"

The whole family was stunned.

"What?" Lisa said.

"Mr Burns called me into his office today, and It wasn't to fire me," Homer said, much to everybody's relief. "Instead Mr Burns promoted me! I'm making 12 million dollars a year, baby!"

Now everybody looked at him as if he had grown another head.

Huh?

They would believe it if it was a couple of grand higher than his salary but several million?

Had he hit his head again?

Homer saw that they weren't excited like he was and said. "Why aren't you all excited?"

"Not that we don't believe you, Homer." Marge said, "But why would Mr Burns offer you 12 million a year?"

And Homer was ready for it and said to them all. "It's because I'm now a specialised Toxic Waste Health inspector."

"Specialized?" Bart said, before asking "What's the difference?"

"Specialized is when you spend an incredible amount of time training for the sole purpose of knowing how to do a single job," Lisa said, educated Bart before looking at her dad to explain how he became specialised.

"We'll, that's exactly what I did," Homer said, "On the day, I got Lisa books, I took out books on how to do my job, and I've been reading them on and off ever since. Today, I tried my hand at actually doing my job, and I made the power plant run so well that it made Mr Burns a boat load of money. He called me his 'golden goose' and wanted to make sure that I didn't leave, so he offered me a new contract, and I'm now making 12 million big one's, a year!"

They were shocked and stunned, but Homer wasn't done yet.

"Mr Burns also said that if I sign, he will deposit a couple of thousand into my bank account," Homer said, "And he did. He deposited 25 thousand into our family bank account, and I went shopping for chairs."

"Chairs?" Bart said.

Homer suddenly remembered the chairs.

"That's right the chairs!" Homer said, before saying. "Everybody, help me get the chairs inside. We're not eating on these worn out broken chair tonight!" before running out of the door, like a child high on sugar.

His family looked at each other before, having no choice but to follow to see if he was at least telling some kind of truth.

They couldn't believe that their family financial troubles were over just like that.

Marge and the kid's walked outside, and all of them were aware of something strapped to the back of their card.

It was Chairs!

Fancy looking black hairs with their own dark red cushions on the seats were strapped to the car.

Homer had been telling some truth!

"Ooooh," Marge said, holding Maggie.

Both Lisa and Bart rushed to the car, more than happy to help their father take the chairs inside.

Bart with a stack of two, kicked his old seat out of the way making it slid to the corner before placing a new chair where his seat was.

Then he kicked his dad old seat out of the way and put the new seat in its place, Lisa did the same thing to hers, and soon their poor looking dining room looked a lot less terrible than it did a few minutes ago.

Marge couldn't believe her eyes, was this really happening?

Had Homer really been promoted and did he really buy good chairs for the family?

"Coming through!" Homer said, sliding past Marge and Maggie, with a stack of his own but instead of making his way to the dining room, he made his way to the kitchen and kicked all the old and beating chairs out before replacing them with the brand news one's.

Maggie's high chair was replaced with one that had smiley faces on it and had a plush seat on it.

"Everybody, help me stack the old chairs," Homer said, and nobody needed to be told twice.

The whole family helped in stacking their old chairs into two rows that were half Homer height.

"Now, to eat," Homer said as he went back into the dining room.

They all took a seat and felt the support to their backside's right away.

"It's like I'm melting in my seat," Bart said.

"And this is just a taste of what I'm going to do for the family now that I have a much bigger salary," Homer said, before saying to her wife. "Marge, let's go shopping as a family tomorrow, to get new clothes and proper plates. I want the kids to go to school in good clothes."

And Marge and the kids were stunned.

"H-Homer...I" Marge said, she didn't know to say.

"You don't have to say anything; I'll provide the transportation and the money," Homer said stunning her before he turned to Bart and said. "And I owe you a game of catch, son. Why don't we make this more interesting? Do you want to help me get rid of our old chairs?"

And Bart looked ready to hug him, genuinely.

"Heck, yes!" Bart said, originally, he was hoping for a game of catch, now he was hoping that they were going to burn the chairs.

"We'll let's eat first then we'll get rid of them," Homer said, and Bart was much more eager to finish his food than he was previously.

Homer looked at Bart fondly, the change in him was shocking.

Perhaps, they should have given him a good blow to the head years ago?

The whole family finished eating their meal and put their plate in the small bin, in the kitchen.

"Come on, boy," Homer said, as he went to carry a stack and Bart went to take a pile but not before Marge nagged Bart to put his coat on, which he found on the rack.

It was black and looked worn out.

Then they took the chairs outside and Homer showed Bart how he tied the chairs to the car, Marge had always dreamed of seeing Homer try to connect with Bart and now it was happening right in front of her eyes.

Than Homer allowed Bart to sit in the seat next to him before they drove off.

"So, dad. What are we going to do with the chairs? Burn them?" Bart said he was hoping the answer was yes.

"Sadly no" Homer said, making him frown. "I'm going to teach you how to get rid of your old junk without anybody complaining about it, in fact, they will thank you for it."

"Huh?" Bart said, blinking before asking. "Is that even possible?"

"Bart, you're about to learn that even in this town, there will always be somebody worse off than you," Homer said, "Your trash can be their greatest trash. Why populate the air, even more, when you can just give it to somebody else."

And Bart said. "Huh?"

Homer wasn't making any sense.

They drove out of town and into a country like area with lots of tree's, Bart felt like there was something familiar about this place.

They soon pulled up to a cuboid looking house that had dirty brown walls, a green roof that had holes in it and windows that looked like it needed a proper cleaning.

"Wow, this place is even worse than our house," Bart said, as they got out and got the chairs from the back of the car.

Homer and Bart began to make their way to the front door; their noses noticed that it smelt like something had died recently and wasn't appropriately buried in the ground.

"Son, can you imagine how many dead animals were currently stepping on?" Homer said, lightening the mood and it did just the trick because Bart smiled.

They walked up the creaky wooden stairs and came to a door that was two parts, one part was covered in a darknet that did not smell too fresh while the second part, was the real door stationed behind it.

Homer and Bart stopped in front of it, and Homer knocked on the door, as loudly as it could, they both watched as the door shook like it was an earthquake.

"Who is it?" Said, a familiar male voice that didn't sound anywhere nearly as educated as both Homer and Bart.

And they were both considered idiots.

Both doors soon open and out came a thin man, which was rear around these parts, he wore a grey vest and pair of jeans that did not look or smell fresh, he had short brown shaggy hair and a green snake tattoo on his right arm.

It was Cletus Spuckler, the man who had more children than Apu.

"Oh, it's you, Homer," Cletus said, unlike Mr Burns he had a pretty good memory.

"Cletus," Homer said, before saying. "I and my son, Bart were wondering if your family would like our old chairs?" making the man look at the wooden chair in both of their hands with surprise.

The chairs looked pretty good to him compared to what he currently had.

"Are you serious, Homer?" Cletus said, before saying. "But these chairs look so nice."

And Bart was shocked, the chairs that he and his family were using were Springfield elementary school, chairs bad.

So this was what his dad meant by what he viewed as trash, may be viewed as a treasure to somebody else.

"Cletus, take them. We don't need them anymore" Homer said, further surprising the man. "We were going to burn them but as you can see these chairs still have life in them. We thought we should pass them onto somebody else. Somebody who can treat these chairs with the respect they deserve."

Homer wasn't mocking Clatus for viewing these chairs as luxurious; he was trying to get the man to take them while making the man feel good about himself.

He did all this, right in front of his son, Bart.

"We'll... my family has been needing some chairs for a while now," Cletus said, before saying. "Alright, I'll take them off your hands. Just put them on the porch"

And both Homer and Bart did.

"Let go back home, son and play catch like I promised," Homer said as Bart and he, made their way back to the car.

Suddenly they both heard Cletus yell to those inside the house.

"KIDS! BRANDLINE! COME SEE WHAT HOMER SIMPSON AND HIS SON BART GAVE US!" Clatus yelled, and soon his kid's and his wife began to appear. "WE GOT SOME NEW FANCY CHAIRS!"

And then both Homer and Bart got into the car, Bart looked out of his right-side window and got a good look at a large family who wore worse clothes then his family did, gawking and marvel at the chairs he did nothing but complain about.

They drove all the way home, and Marge met them at the door, a pink bathrobe and fluff slippers.

"So, what did you do with the chairs?" Marge said.

"We gave them away," Homer said, much to her surprise.

Then Homer went upstairs and found his own light brown baseball glove and white baseball in the wardrobe that he and Marge sheared, regardless of her protests.

He came downstairs and said. "Let's play ball."

"YEAH!" Bart said.

Both he had and Bart made their way to the backyard and Homer made sure to check the door, before unlocked it and walking onto the fake grass and when Bart walked out onto the fake grass, he was suddenly aware of a baseball flying towards him.

Bart caught the ball with the glove.

"Good catch, son" Homer said, making Bart smile. "Now, pass it back."

And Bart did, and Homer pushed through how his body was telling him to sit down and take a long 'breather' and caught the ball.

"Nice throw," He said, and Bart smile got wider before he said in a semi-serious tone. "Are you ready for the Homer buster?"

"Bring it on, old man" Bart said, with his leg's apart and his back hunched.

Homer throws the ball while making it look like he was putting all his strength into it when in reality he didn't want to hurt his son.

Bart caught it with some difficulty, but he still caught it.

"Now, it's my turn, dad," Bart said.

"Bring it, little boy," Homer said before he said. "But it would never be as good as anything I can throw!"

A competitive spirit burned in Barts' eyes as he threw the ball and Homer pretended that he was having difficulty in catching it.

Marge stood in the doorway with a smile on her face, as she watched all of this unfold, peeking of the door frame was Snowball 2.

Lisa who had woken up from her noise got out of hard looking bed and walked to the brown framed window to her right before opening it and poking her head out to see what the racket was about.

She was soon met with Homer playing with Bart in the backyard, and Bart's face was the happiest she had ever seen it in a long time.

Now it was Bart's turn to realise, how great their dad was now.

"Enjoy, him, big brother. Tomorrow, he's mine." She said, before shutting the window and going back to sleep.

Tomorrow, was a busy day for the Simpson's.

And scene!

Next chapter, its Saturday and the Simpson's go to the mall to get new clothes and plates. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"WAKEY! WAKEY!" Came the loud voice of Homer Simpson as he made his way through the hall in his striped blue and white PJ's.

Usually it was Marge who was waking people up, now it was Homer who was the early riser.

Homer went up and down the corridor yelling, before Bart in his light blue pj pants and shirt came out of his room with bags under his eyes and yelled.

"SHUT UP, DAD!"

Lisa was at her own doorway with bag's under eyes in her blue gown and said. "What times is it?"

"5 am," Homer said, making both kid's groan. "You know how busy the mall gets on Saturdays. If we go at 9, it would be impossible to get a good parking space, and we'll have to park in a much worse part of town."

"Let me get dressed," Marge said, in her doorway and in her bathrobe and heading for the shower.

She know, he woke them up this early because he did not want their family to park in a place that had a much higher chance of their car being stolen.

She found Homer sitting on the bed waiting for her to come out of the shower and as soon as he saw her, he went right in after her.

How can her husband be so happy, so early in the morning?

She heard whistling coming from the door and underneath the bathroom was the steam from the hot shower Homer was taking.

He came out in a white bathrobe and she was shocked to see that he had shaved his beard!

His brown beard was completely gone and in its place was a sexy chin.

"Homer, your beard..." She said.

"I have to shave every three hours with the cream I brought but it was totally worth it" Homer said, giving her a kiss on the lips and Marge giggled before he went to the wardrobe and opened it up.

An orange shirt made its way to the front of his mind but when he tried to put it on, Marge could see that the clothes were noticeably sagging on his frame.

"Homer...you've gotten thinner," She said, in disbelief.

"I hope so because I don't know what I'll do if I didn't," He said, "I gave up drinking and doughnuts. Then I've been active lately and eating your healthy food."

If he didn't at least lose some weight after all he had given up, he would probably have a mental breakdown.

"But it's a good thing that my clothes no longer fit, we're getting new clothes" He said looking at himself in the mirror, he was sure there were a lot of fat people like him in Springfield who could easily use the clothes that were now too big for him.

In the end, he just wore a white t-shirt, blue shorts and tired a belt around it to stop the shorts from falling down before putting on his black shoes that were next to the rectangular mirror.

He went downstairs and the family was stunned to see him cooking breakfast for them, he had been watching Marge for so long that he could cook breakfast in his sleep and gave them all reasonable portions.

Marge, Lisa, Bart and Maggie were all dressed in their 'nice' clothes which were basically the clothes they wore to church.

Bart literally wore his same blue shorts just with a white shirt, blue tie and suit jacket, that was it.

Well, it was time to change that.

When they were all finished eating, they got their coats, from the coat rake and walked out of the door.

Unfortunately, Ned Flanders was an early birder too and was out mowing his lawn.

"Howdy, neighbour" Ned said, but then something shocking happened.

Homer replied back without any menace.

"Good morning, Ned" Homer said, and Ned looked ready to bend over from shock as he stared at Homer as if the light of god had touched him when he wasn't looking.

The Simpson family seemed much less shocked, they had time to get used to the new Homer.

They went into the car and drove off.

They drove all the way to the Springfield mall and Homer had been right on the money, there were plenty of parking spaces this early in the morning and behind them, they could see Springfield driver's trying to run over each other in hopes of getting one.

Homer parked several feet from the mall and they all got out, the air was cleaner than most parts of Springfield and the car park didn't look like somebody had abandoned hope of cleaning it.

They went to the front automatic doors and the doors opened for them.

"This is so exciting" Marge said, as they walked onto the blue tiled floor and the family was instantly met with numerous people trying to sell them stuff regardless of how early it was.

"Would you to try on these new headbands? Guaranteed to increase your popularity" Said, a woman with a smile, she had long brown locks and headband on herself.

"Ooooh" Lisa said, drawing closer only for her dad to move her away before she could get caught into a trap. "nooooo" she said heartbroken.

"Lisa. When you're older, you will learn that I just saved you from a trap" Homer said, to her. "Those headbands will make you look nice at first, but then they will say that it's super cheap to buy which tempts you into buying them but the moment you give them your card, they take 100 dollars from you, and they tell you what you tried on was actually a prototype, and you see that what you actually brought was a hundred times worse. It's not just headbands that do this; everybody does it."

Lisa, Marge and Bart were stunned.

That was a good experience to tell Lisa, it would help her massively when she was old enough to shop for clothes herself.

The Simpson's shut their minds off from the temptation before they saw their favourite bargain bin store that had in large yellow letters 'Cheap and good enough', both 'E's were crooked.

However, Homer stopped Marge from taking a step towards the shop.

"No, Marge" Homer said, "Let's go to a shop that doesn't smell of people who don't have money to get real clothes"

Marge was surprised by the determination in Homer eyes.

Lisa and Bart looked at each other, while Maggie sucked on her pacifier in Marge's arms.

They turned away from the shop and Marge said. "What do you have in mind, Homer?"

Homer continued walking before stopping in front of the shop that 'Big Brands'.

The people who walked out of it, looked good and it felt like they left a trail of money with each step.

"This place looks amazing," Lisa said, before asking. "Why haven't we gone into before?"

"That's because we couldn't afford to walk in there" Marge said.

"But now we can" Homer said, as he took a step in and instantly alerted the workers in the shop of his presence, the family followed after him.

Lisa and Bart were stunned to see really nice branded clothes on display for both males and females, the manikins looked like they were being cleaned every couple of hours, by how clean they looked.

Marge, caught sight of a price tag for a nice scarf from a manikin and almost fainted.

"Homer...let's go back to Cheap and Good enough" Marge said, despite seeing Lisa and Bart looking through the clothes excitedly and Maggie in her arms, had fallen in love with panda printed baby clothes.

Than the workers appeared.

"Hello, sir." Said, a young man with a smile, he wore a polar shirt and smart suit pants and black shoes. "What can we do for you?"

"Well me and my family are looking for a new wardrobe." Homer said, stunning the man, before he said. "What would a budget of 15 thousand get us?"

Now there was more than one worker coming over when they heard the budget.

"Sir" The man said, "It would get you and your family looking like your rolling in money at all times."

And Homer smiled.

The workers surrounded them and began to urge them to the changing rooms that didn't look old and worn out, the changing rooms were huge and the drapes were spotless and clean and smelled of expensive perfume.

Marge suddenly found herself swarmed and Maggie was taken from her.

"The baby, can do so much better than this" Said, a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a female version of what Marge saw early on the male worker. "What even is this?" touching the cheap blue fabric in disgust.

"Maggie!" Marge said.

But suddenly Marge found her sight blocked by at a young lady with freckles on her face who was smiling.

"Madam, has anybody ever told you that, that dress is hideous?" Said, the young woman.

Marge suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down and said. "It is?"

"And the earing's have got to go" Said, the young woman. "Let's see if we can get you into something like Channel"

And Marge was stunned.

Wait.

Actual Channel?

She remembered when she got a Chanel suit on sale and it didn't last, because she got into a country club and wanted to impress some rich 'friends', when she didn't have money.

Than Marge saw a really nice Channel blouse with a flower collar.

"Oooh" Marge said, falling in love with it.

And it wasn't just her, everybody was experiencing their own version.

Bart and Homer got males to tend to them while Marge, Lisa and Maggie got females to tend them.

"Lisa, this shirt would look so cute on you" Said, a young woman with freckles and round glasses holding a pink skirt that looked so adorable.

"Oooh" Lisa said.

#Bart changing room#

"We can tell that you are a male who got a bit of a street reap" Said, a young male with blond spiky hair to the side.

"It's true," Bart said, "I don't want to look like a nerd."

"Bart. When we're doing with you, you'll be the furthest thing from a nerd" Said, the young man.

#Homer changing room#

Homer found his stomach getting poked.

"We can see that you lost a lot of weight recently," Said, the man he had met earlier, behind him was three guys. "And you might lose more as time goes on. So, what we're going to do is choose clothes that have a band sewn into them, and so the clothes can adjust to your changing weight. If you get to a healthy weight for your age, then you can always come back and swap out the clothes for 100 bucks."

"As long as these clothes can be worn for several years and they don't fade quickly" Homer said.

"Sir," Said, the man, laughing. "You're in a branded shop. Our clothes are made to last. Those who can afford this place are small but they are still here, and when they come in, they come in with more than enough money to keep us open for business."

Then Homer was shown some nice Adidas tracksuit bottoms that cost 121 dollars, a figure that would have had him fainting and then trying to choke the person who dared show him such clothes.

"I want to try those on" Said, Homer, pushing down the cheapskate within him.

#2 hours later#

All of them went to the desk that was far nicer than what they were used to and dressed in the clothing items that they liked the most, which had already been scanned in.

Lisa wore a white t-shirt with a red love heart with eyes in the middle, she wore light blue ripped jeans underneath, on her feet were love heart sneakers and on her face were small round black spectacles that only exist for fashion and black round hat dawned her head.

Bart wore a red t-shirt with the word 'Supreme' across it, black shorts that had the brand name on the right leg in white, while on the other end was a gray line at the bottom and some lightening nike shoes.

Marge was dressed in black boots that had a thin heel, slick black jeans and a gorgeous looking sleeved shirt that had a neck Patten of a flower that was gray and black.

She looked so much better than she did before.

Maggie wore a purple monster baby clothes.

Homer wore a black t-shirt underneath a green and black patterned opened shirt, light brown pants that had large pockets and giant black adidas shoes.

Suddenly the reasonably dressed family had transformed into a family, most of the population of Springfield wished they could look like.

The person at the desk was more than happy to scan their items in and Marge couldn't help but be nervous when she saw the price start from 68 dollars jump quickly into the thousands with each item.

Finally, the person ran out of items and said proudly, a price that would stop anybody heart.

"That would be 17, 450 dollars"

Marge looked ready to faint but Homer managed to stop her as he got out the bank card and slid it on the machine.

Suddenly the price on the monitor disappeared and the worker said. "The transaction has gone through." much to the disbelief of Marge and the happiness of everybody else.

Than the clothes were put into nice looking blue and red bag's that smelled of perfume.

They took the bag's and immediately joined the rest of the population, only to find out they stood out from the crowd.

The Simpson's were suddenly very much aware of a load of people who didn't usually think anything of them suddenly turn and look their way.

Homer made them quickly walk to get out of the limelight, but then they passed a girly shop full of make-up and Lisa couldn't help but stop, but then she followed her family reluctantly, however, Homer had seen her.

"Wait" He said, turning around and saying. "We're going to help Lisa get some make-up" much to all of their surprise.

"Do you mean it, dad?" Lisa said.

"All the other nicely dressed girls were wearing make-up, why can't you?" Homer said, he had seen the girls who he wished his little girl could afford to look like.

Than he began to walk into the girly shop and Bart immediately wasn't happy about it.

However, Lisa was over the moon.

"YYIIPPEE!" She said.

The workers in the large shop covered in pink and rows of make-up, turned and saw their expensive clothes.

"Hello. How can we help you?" Said, a young woman in a red blazer and black pants.

"I want you to make my little girl amazing" Homer said, "And I want you to record how you did it so that Lisa can play it back and do it herself when we get home. I'm willing to pay whatever it takes to make her look gorgous"

And Lisa wanted to cry from happiness and the young women did as well, when she heard his words for a different reason.

The young women put her hand out for Lisa to take and lead her to a personal workstation surrounded by lots of different expensive makeup brands.

Bart looked ready to die.

Homer turned and noticed the game store opposite the store.

"Marge" He said.

"What?" Marge said.

"Me and Bart are going to the game store to get a portable game console and a game, for him to play on while Lisa tries on make-up. We'll back in 10 minutes." Homer said, making Bart who heard, smile.

"Okay...but be quick" Marge said, she did not approve of the massive amounts of money Homer was spending today.

Homer and Bart walked out of the shop and into the game store, the windows were transparent so the workers in the make-up shop could see them.

Bart looked like he had been given the kiss of life as he ran excitedly around the shop and picked up the new 'Nintendo X' console that was below the display of the portal console, then to his right were games.

"Bart, pick one" Homer said, "We have to get back to your sister"

Bart was disappointed but ended up choosing Pokémon.

It was Pokémon, every time.

Homer looked at a rack full of figurines and cards for digital shops for popular consoles.

Homer took a 50-dollar e-card for Bart Nintendo X, then they both went to the counter, the people there had long blue shirts and brown pants.

When they saw what they were buying and their clothes, the bored workers were all smiles.

The items were about to scanned when Homer said.

"Take the console and game out. My boy wants to play with it. I'll even pay an extra hundred."

The two workers looked at each other before happily opening it for Bart, but not before scanning it and Homer sliding the card in.

Bart was given his console and game and looked so happy, it was as if it was his birthday.

When they went back to the girly shop, there was no complaining.

Not a peep out of him.

Lisa turned around to show her family what had been done to her face and Homer was stunned.

Lisa had been transformed through the magic of makeup, her eyebrows were defined, her eyelashes were long, her skin looked like it was glowing and her lips had a glossy lipstick.

"What do you think?" Lisa said, looking nervous.

"Lisa...you look beautiful" Homer said.

"You look stunning" Marge said, agreeing with her husband.

Bart looked up from his console, and his eyes widened and said. "Lisa, is that really you? You look incredible."

And Lisa wanted to blush.

"I'll take two of everything you used" Homer said to the female worker who smiled.

Then they were taken to the counter where the items began to be scanned in and this time Homer had a heart attack when he saw how small everything was and how expensive the prices were.

"Marge, why is make-up so expensive?" Homer said, he could understand clothes but make-up?

"Homer, girls use it to bring out their most beautiful features and hide their most undesirable features," Marge said, "You've never seen me without my makeup on and you'll never will. Lisa is going to need it, especially in her teenage years. The make-up may be small, but it would last for a year if she does it right."

Than the grand total was said.

"That would be 220 dollars" said, the worker.

And Homer who saw his little girls face look up to him with happiness, he had no choice but to scan the card in and the transactions went through.

They walked out of the shop, with numerous clothing bag's and make-up bags.

"Now for the plates," Homer said, before saying. "And we need mobile phones."

"Homer, I am concerned that your spending too much money," Marge said, "What if all that money is completely gone and we deplete our bank account as well? What if you don't get that big paycheck."

"Marge," Homer said, stopping in his track's and all of them as well as he got out his wallet and said. "You're too stressed. Why don't you get your hair and nails done? The kids and I can get the plates and the phones."

And Marge was stunned.

"Mom. Your too stressed" Lisa said, she was willing to go with anything her dad said right now.

"You deserve it mom" Bart said. "Go and relax"

And Marge actually considered it as she looked at the money, she was being offered to pamper herself.

"oh, okay," She said, taking some money from his wallet. "But you know where to find me if anything happens."

"Go, Marge. We're fine" Homer said.

And Marge gave Maggie to Homer and went to the Salon.

It was the best experience she had in years.

And scene!

Next chapter, Homer drops his kid's off and the kids of Springfield and the teachers are shocked by Bart and Lisa suddenly transformation. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Simpson.

Enjoy!

Both Lisa and Bart burst into Homer and Marge's room.

"Get up and take us to school!" Both of them said.

Homer rubbed his eyes while Marge groaned, he turned his body to the right a bit and got a good look at his children.

Lisa had her make up on, she had had Sunday afternoon and night to practice her makeup, they all agreed to go to church as their old selves, and on Monday, they could look as classy as they want.

Lisa wore a black dress that was black and white checkered at the top, a comfortable fake fur black and grey jumper, black hooked earrings and black sandals.

She looked fantastic.

Bart, on the other hand, wore a commando-like patterned shirt with a word 'bap' at the side in white, black shorts that looked to have the face of a monster on it and had 'bap' at the side of them and wore grey Michael Jordans shoes.

They both looked a hundred times better than they usually did.

Homer turned to his left to look at the time and saw it was 7:15.

"It's morning, already?" Marge said, through a sleep haze.

"Marge, let me take care of this one," Homer said, "go back to sleep."

"hmm. Okay" Marge said, before going to sleep.

Homer then said to his kid in a whisper. "I'll be down with Maggie in 20 minutes. Let your mother sleep."

"okay," both kids said as they crept out of the room.

Homer got up, stretched his back before going to shower, brush and shave.

At the sink opposite the shower was men decorate and cologne.

Homer happily put that only before grabbing the eraser and shaving cream, he would need it for the day and crept back into the room where Marge was snoring peacefully.

He went to the wardrobe and got out his new white shirt, blue tie, blue jeans and black shoes.

The quality was clearly different from his old clothes, and it didn't hang on him.

He then crept out of the room and made his way to Maggie's room which was past the door to Bart's own which was past Lisa's.

He went in and turned on the light to find a room that was medium sized and covered with toys; there was a white crooked crib in the corner where Maggie was dressed in a piggy costume lay sleeping.

He crept towards her and said gently. "Wake up, Maggie. It's time for daycare."

Maggie's eyes began to open, and she saw him, he picked her up and said. "let's get you clean than breakfast."

Maggie sucked on her pacifier before Homer turned around and made his way to the bathroom to wash her and clean her, just like how he always saw Marge do, the bathroom was leaking from the blue tile walls, and the floor was extreme wet.

There was a baby station in the bath, and he began to do his magic.

When he was done not only was she in a new diaper, but she also was wearing furry new clothes.

He took the Pacific out of her mouth and scrubbed her teeth quick before she realised it before putting water in her mouth and gently titling her, make it come out before putting the Pacifier right back in there.

Maggie smiled.

He carried her out of the room, down the corridor, down the stairs before going to the kitchen and putting her in her new baby high chair.

Lisa and Bart who were in their seats saw him make lunch for them and himself before putting the food in the right places.

Than he started to make toast and fry eggs.

He then used the now solid and very much real plates to pile on the food, and all of them began to eat after they got forks.

When they were finished it was 7:55, the school bus would be arriving soon.

"Come on kids, let's get into the car," Homer said, giving Lisa and Bart their lunch before taking Maggie and his dinner, getting his coat and then making his way to the car.

He made sure to lock the house well before getting into his car.

He entered the passenger seat and strapped Maggie into her baby seat.

Then he made sure they a had their seat belt on before he want back to his seat and began to drive.

"First up, Lisa and Bart's school," Homer said, driving all the way to Springfield elementary.

Only to meet the sight of the Springfield school bus swerving with a high person at the driver seat, there were screams coming from the bus.

Homer thanked God that his kids weren't on that bus, but he had to slow down because of the risk of getting hurt was high.

Half an hour later, they finally reached the school, and the kids who were inside the bus were so dizzy that they needed a moment to figure out they were alive and where they were.

When Homer pulled up to the school, he was horrified at what he saw.

A naked scots man ran across the front of the school, the building looked incredibly old and should have been abandoned, kids were pressed against the dirty windows because there was no space.

This was the school his kids went to.

Then Homer looked to his left.

The school that was like heaven compared to the one opposite.

There was massive room everywhere; there was a pool out front, there was no kid pressed against the windows, everything looked clean and spotless.

"Hmm," he said.

"Bye, dad," Bart said, getting out.

"Bye, Bart. Bye Lisa" Homer said still looking at the far better school.

Both kids got out, and they immediately attracted attention as their dad drove away.

The new clothes and phones made them walk to the school with confidence.

And if they were in a movie, their big reveal would be in slow motion, and rock music would be playing in the background, those who saw them blinked and gasped.

It was like they were celebrities.

Their expensive branded clothes shone in the sea of cheap looking clothes.

Then they split.

Bart walked to his class with his iPhone out as if he was having an important call.

"Bart, Simpson your…." His teacher began only to get halfway when she saw his expensive branded clothes, bag, shoes and phone.

Every kid in his class stared.

"Yea, I would like a double Pepperoni Pizza with extra cheese and send it to Springfield Elementary at 12," Bart said, now he really was ordering pizza.

Then he walked all the way to his terrible looking desk amongst terrible looking desk

"Just ask for Bart Simpson. The boy who is dressed expensively, I'll pay for it" He said, taking a seat and the chair almost fell apart from the pressure.

Than Bart turned off his phone and noticed everybody was staring at him.

"What?" Bart said.

They all turned to face forward, and class began, but it didn't stop kids taking sneak peeks at Bart especially when he put his feet up and showed his expensive shoes on the table that was suddenly blessed to be his.

What was stranger was that there was no snickering or Bart doing something to irritate the teacher.

It was abnormally quiet for a lesson.

Too quite.

It was soon Break time and Bart walked out onto the yard and leaned onto the Jungle gym like he didn't care at all where he was, he was busy texting Lisa on his phone about what her classes reaction was.

"Bart" came the voice of Milhouse.

He looked, to the see the strange looking blue haired boy with a big nose and glasses, Milhouse was the only one brave enough to approach him.

"Hi, Milhouse," Bart said.

"What happens to you? You look…woah." Milhouse said, "and I just saw your sister, she was smoking hot."

"I and my family went shopping. Want to play on my Nintendo X?" Bart said, throwing his console to Milhouse who was absolutely shocked and stunned.

"This just came out!" Milhouse said, his parents told him to wait it out for a few years then buy it.

Milhouse found the power bottom, and it came on just like in adverts.

He quickly found out there was new Pokemon game on the system.

The sound was loud, and the other kids could hear it, they looked at Milhouse in envy.

To think one day, they would envy Milhouse of all people.

"The graphics in this game are amazing," Milhouse said, resting on the jungle gym alongside Bart.

Some kids chanced it and snuck up behind just to peer at the console and the glorious game.

Bart saw and did nothing about it which encouraged others to come and look.

However, not everybody was so keen on his new found richness.

Kids on the playground were suddenly very much of aware of Nelson and his cronies approaching, looking for to start trouble.

Milhouse saw the bully too late.

"Give me that!" Nelson said snatching the console from Milhouse grasp.

"It's my mine, now," Nelson said.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Bart said, "My dad paid a lot of money for that!"

"Well then since you can afford to dress nicely than it should be easy for you just to buy a new one," Jimbo said.

But Bart wasn't going to let it go.

His dad gave him that, the version of his dad that cared about him, gave him that console.

"Give it, back!" Bart said, rushing forward surprising everybody but the difference between physical ability showed itself instantly.

It wasn't hard to keep Bart at arms length.

"This rich kid is starting to tick me off. Let's take his clothes and then hang him with the flag" Nelson said before all four advanced on him.

Bart could not even fight back as they stripped him of everything he owed and hung him by his underwear.

Nobody saw Lisa hiding in the bushes with her phone out, recording.

If they know what she was doing, she might join her brother.

Bart was hoisted up onto the flag by his white underwear, under the laughter of the bullies who would no doubt ruin his nice clothes and keep his console.

They threatened the other kids if they alerted any staff or teacher that he was up there.

Bart felt humiliated and wanted to crawl into a hole.

Everything his dad worked hard to give him was just stripped from him.

It soon became dinner time when they released him; his nice bag was covered in dirt and smelled of toilet water, the inside was even worse.

He found what happened to his clothes and did not even watch to touch them.

His wallet had been completely emptied, and he heard Nelson and his gang talking about the pizza they are with his money while pretending to be him.

His teacher didn't say anything as he came in and sat down in his underwear.

Then the end of the school day came.

Lisa came for him so that they didn't miss the bus.

The day should have been both of their best days of school but it was one of Bart must humiliating day.

They walked to the house and came in, but Bart ran upstairs before his mother could see him.

He came down in fresh clothes, a stripped blue and white top with denim jeans.

"Why did you change clothes, Bart?" His mother said.

"No reason. I wanted to get cleaner" Bart said.

Lisa said, nothing.

They watched television and Lisa said nothing.

Dinner was called, and the man of the house appeared happy and smiling.

Lisa still said nothing.

They sat down, and Homer asked why Bart was in different clothes and she still said nothing.

They watched television, and she said nothing.

They want to bed, and Bart closed the door.

Suddenly both Homer and Marge were aware of Lisa in their room.

"Bart doesn't want me to tell you this, so I have to show you," Lisa said, much to their confusion as she took out her phone.

Homer took it and brought it for he and Marge to see, Lisa walked out.

Homer and Marge saw it was a video, Homer pressed play and what they both saw next was 10 minutes of horrendous video featuring Bart and the gang of bullies.

They saw how they took away his console, stripped him of his clothes and then hug him by his underpants where everybody could see.

Then Lisa went above and beyond by following the group to the guy's toilets and hiding in the empty stall, despite the disgust, she used everything she got to get over the wall and capture the bullies throw Bart stuff in the toilet, including his mobile phone which glitched before going dead.

What was worse was that the water hadn't been changed in weeks.

That phone was gone for good.

Then she waited and followed them out to see them still have Barts wallet and take money out before going to meet the Pizza guy pretending to Bart.

Nobody questioned it if they saw money.

The last scene was of Bart still hanging until they let him down and gave him his ruined bag and made him walk to class in his underwear.

Was there anything more humiliating then this?

Marge couldn't believe her eyes, and here she thought Nelson was Bart friend, but Bart told her and over and over that he was a bully.

Now she believed he was a Bully.

But when she looked at Homer, she saw any unnatural calmness.

It was the calmness before the storm.

Homer suddenly reached for his phone on his counter and then he want to Bathroom and shut the door, for the first time since was given that blow to the head he wasn't listening to her.

The phone rang, and soon he heard.

"Hello?" it was Seymour Skinner, Bart and Lisa Principal.

"Hi, this is Homer Simpson" Homer started off pleasantly.

"Mr Simpson it's so late." Said the man. "If you want to talk, you can come into school tomorrow."

However, Homer patiently had gone thin.

Homer tone drastically changed as he said. "Shut up you pathetic excuse for a man."

Skinner was shocked on the other end.

"I just watched my son be humiliated, stolen from and his property destroyed. And all you and your staff did was look the other way" Homer said before he said. "Now, I want to know what you're going to do about it because I'm going to file a lawsuit against, you. The whole School, and the families of the boys who did that to my son. Do you think those nice clothes were just for show? I will bury you."

Silence.

"Do I have your attention now?" Homer said.

Skinner was certain up.

Even if he had to use his first paycheck, Homer would do it.

He spent hard earned cash just so that he could send his kids to school looking nice and this happened.

The staff looked the other way and allowed his son to suffer such humiliation.

He could not forgive that.

As a father, how could he sit still and do nothing?

And scene!

Next chapter, Homer demands that all the boys family are in one room and held accountable and goes off in the principles room. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I felt like the summary for what was supposed to be this chapter was way too big of a time leap. So, this chapter is what happens in the time between the massive confrontation.

I do not own the Simpson.

Enjoy!

"M-Mr Simpson, you know there is no need to go that far. Boy's will be Boy's" Principle Skinner said, trying to stop him from going that far, the board of directors would be breathing down their necks.

Lawsuits were private.

"Tell that the hundreds of dollars' worth of clothes, shoes and phone, those boys flushed down the toilet and the money they stole by impersonating him," Homer said, before saying. "How can I entrust you with my kids if you don't even bat an eye to stuff like this? My kids won't be going to your school until I have a proper lawsuit. Goodnight Mr Principle" than he hung up before the man could say a word.

Than Homer walked out of the Bathroom, into his and Marge's room before going to Bart's room.

Bart who was dressed in his expensive Krust the Clown Pj's, groaned when he felt a handshake him gently awake, he peeled his eyes open and turned, not expecting to see his dad.

"Bart" Homer said, in a whisper. "Do you want to be home-schooled for a bit?"

Suddenly Bart was up and fully awake, perhaps, it was the humiliation he suffered earlier on today or that his parents were bound to ask why he didn't have his phone with him when they tried to call him.

"Really?" Bart said, stunning Homer for a bit.

"I'm serious. I was thinking your mother could teach you. She does have an advanced degree and is much more qualified to teach, than any of the teachers in that school." Homer said, "You can spend time with her"

"Dad. That is the best news's I've heard all day." Bart said, how could he tell his father that he had to wear his old and cheap clothes or the same thing would happen to him again?

"I've called the school about the home-schooling. You'll be back in a month or so" Homer said, just when he was going to get his paycheck.

"Okay, dad" Bart said, before Homer got off the bed and began to walk out.

"Good night, Bart" Homer said.

"Good night, dad" Bart said, smiling.

Than Homer closed the door and made his way to Lisa room, only to find Lisa was awake and without any make up on.

"You heard?" Homer said.

"Really thick walls" Lisa said, before sitting up. "Why do you want me and Bar to be Home-school. What are you going to do?"

Homer sat down on her side, and she moved up as he said. "Lisa... I'm going to be the kind of man that I should have been from the start. What those bullies did to Bart doesn't deserve to be brushed under the rug. If I allow you and Bart to go to School knowing what I'm about to do, the Bullies might come after both of you, or the school will try to get you to talk to me about what I'm about to do. If those bullies don't learn a thing, they will grow up to be much worse as adults because they learned that they could get away with stuff like this as kids. We can't afford to replace what was lost right now."

They really couldn't.

The bills that they dodged for years were eating at the last of their money from Mr Burns.

Lisa hearing this said. "Then...I'll like to be home-schooled by mom as well. It would be a lot better to be in a class with a teacher who cares and has nice chairs to sit on."

"So glad, you understand, Lisa" Homer said, giving her a hug before making his way back to his and Marge's room.

Marge looked at him sternly, he know she had heard and he gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, fine," Marge said before she said. "I'm making sure our kids get the very best education from their mother. I've been to that school, the education is appalling."

"Thank you, Marge," Homer said, kissing her on the cheek before laying down and turning off his lamp.

When morning came, Bart and Lisa were shocked to wake up at 10 o'clock and find their mother showing them the kitchen that had been converted to a 'learning room', a heater was put next to them so that they didn't have to turn off the fridge.

Meanwhile Homer after he had dropped Maggie off, was busy reading on how to do his job and would every once in a while check to see if there was any problems.

#Mr Burns office#

"Yes, make my more money, you monkey." Mr Burns said, in his signature pose and in his signature green suit sitting in his comfort brown chair, His assistant Smithers poured him a glass of red wine.

#After Shift#

Homer walked out of his workstation to find his friends waiting for him.

"Hey, Homer," Carl said. "Lenny and I are heading to Moe's to get beers and watch the game. Want to come with us?"

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without you, pal." Lenny said, it has been really boring since Homer stopped coming and Moe was sadly finding out how much profit Homer was contributing to his business by being a drunkard.

And Homer really wanted to spend time with his friends but than his mind remembered his family waiting for him at home.

"Sorry, guys" Homer said, surprising both of them. "I'm trying to be a good father to my own kids. I can't come home drunk out of my mind" than he left.

He would have broken his promise to Marge and the Kids, if he had a beer.

His friends were shocked.

Was that really Homer?

Homer walked out of the exit and got into the car park, before driving home.

When he walked into the house, he heard the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

He walked in there and was surprised to see Marge's old school books on the table and both Lisa and Bart, dressed in 'Supreme' clothes, writing on paper, hard at work, Marge was hunched over, with her hair permed down and Maggie was in her new high chair.

All of them must have gotten her from the day-care.

"Hello, Marge," Homer said, kissing his beautiful wife. "Hi, kids."

"Hi, dad/ Homer," Marge and the kids said.

Homer went to the fridge and took out some salad that Marge made.

"Dad, mom is amazing. She is so much better than my teacher" Lisa said.

"Yeah, mom actually looks like she cares," Bart said. "And she gets up to help."

It seemed both of them were enjoying the home-schooling.

Marge blushed at the praise and said. "I just really enjoy being useful around here and sharing my knowledge with the kids."

"Well, if there is anything your stuck on, feel free to ask me as well. You don't have one parent, you have two." Homer said, stunning them all.

However, Bart was mysterious quiet which Homer noticed immediately, a startling contrast to Lisa who's mouth was running a mile a minute and looking to be loving the fact her parents were teaching her new things she would have never have learned in school.

However he wasn't going to press his son.

They had dinner and went to bed.

For the next month, it was nothing but Homer dropping Maggie off, reading as he works and coming home to help, Marge anyway he could.

And without him knowing it, he had managed to grow actual hair at the back of his neck which he kept in the ponytail.

His family were especially amazed at this discovery.

Maybe the cure to having his hair back was the fact that he wasn't bitter anymore.

Meanwhile Homer predictions about the school came true.

Without Bart and Lisa in school, the school had no choice but to realise he was deadly serious.

Both Skinner and Superintendent Gary Chalmers were there in Chruch when the Simpson walked in with super high class expensive clothes and Jewellery, then they each gave 50's like nothing, even the baby, when it was time to give.

Even the Reverend looked shocked to see the Simpson new found wealth and was even thinking of inviting them over for dinner as special guests.

The money, they gave was used to get nicer seats which everybody in the church appreciated immediately.

So Skinner had no choice but to make a phone call to each and every one of the boy's families about the very real lawsuit they may be facing because of what their children did.

The phone call caused the parents of the boys to rain hell over their children, when they found out their kids had picked on a child that could sue them.

Usually they would look the other way because the kids they bullied, weren't likely to have rich relatives or be rich themselves, but they messed up hugely this time.

All four boys, came to school with faces that showed the ass whooping their parents gave them the night before and were given a mission to make friends with the kid they bullied, hoping it would make the kid talk to their father.

However, they Nelson and his crew had been bullies for so long, they didn't know how to make friends without intimidation.

But they didn't even get to try.

Both Bart and Lisa stayed home and Homer had fixed an eyehole onto the door so that Marge could see who was on the other side if somebody came knocking.

Marge protected her children when she saw the Bullies.

"Bart, Lisa. Hide!" Marge said as they all ducked and covered, under the table and waited for the bullies to go.

The cloth that they brought was severing them well in hiding them.

The bullies finally left, unfortunately it wasn't the last time they would come over, either with their parents or by themselves.

And because the walls were so thick at the school, it was long until another kid stumbled across Skinner talking about the lawsuit against the bullies, school and staff.

That kid told another kid and that kid told his group of friends, who then told their parents.

Who's parents told their neighbours and friends.

It wasn't long until the whole town was talking about the lawsuit the Simpsons were apparently going to file against Springfield Elementary.

The Simpson didn't go out much so only Marge and Homer know how much of hot topic they were.

Then it was the day that Homer and his family had been waiting for.

Payday.

Mr Burns had come into the age of technology with the help of Smithers, there weren't any physical paychecks anymore, he directly deposited the money into all of their accounts digitally.

Homer as he was about to leave, got a notification on his phone.

It was from the Bank.

"Dear, Mr Simpson. We have talked to your employer, and he has confirmed that the deposit that has appeared in your account has come from him and that you have been offered a raise as a result. We would like to welcome you and your family to the top 1% in Springfield. We will be sending you your gold card shortly, and you are still free to use your present Card. If you have an issue, feel free to call our bank at any time."

Not only was the tone drastically different from the messages he had been given before but he could tell that now that he had a million in the family bank account, the bank was going to bend over backwards for him and his family.

So now, he could actually file the lawsuit.

Homer began to walk faster, ignoring anyone who called out to him and then entered his car.

He drove straight home, and his family watched as he went upstairs and came down, in a light blue shirt, dark blue blazer, cream suit pants, Italian shoes and on his arm was a golden wristwatch that was a wedding gift.

Homer was looking sharp.

"Dad, you look like your worth a million bucks" Lisa said, in a white t-shirt with a triangle on it and black leggings.

"That's the point" Homer said, as he came down. "Today, I got my paycheck and we're now in the Springfield top 1%"

The whole family was stunned, they were now rich!?

A part of them didn't believe it but than Homer showed the family Bank balance to all of them via phone and they had to believe it.

"Going to get a lawyer" Homer said, singing before walking out.

"Wait. Did Dad just say he was getting a Lawyer?" Bart's voice said, from behind him.

Homer got into his car and drove his way to the Springfield Lawyer firm.

The parking lot was drastically different, because only the better off could park here and the building looked grand and made out of rich stone.

Homer parked within it and his presence immediately caught eyes.

After all, the whole town was talking about his lawsuit and now they were seeing Homer Simpson actually walk into a Law firm.

Those who saw him, snapped pictures on their phone and posted it online, it went viral within minutes in Springfield.

For certain people, the photo evidence was a death sentence.

Homer walked up the steps and walked onto the clean marvel floor and instantly saw a large desk that was way more well-kept than he was used to and in bronze letters were the word 'Reception'.

He walked to the desk were two women in suits were stationed at it.

They had both just seen the viral image seconds before and now they were seeing the real thing.

"C-Can we help you sir?" said, the woman in front of him and near her was a computer.

"Yes, I'm looking to file a lawsuit against Springfield Elementary school, and the families of Jimbo, Dolph Kearney and Nelson Muntz." Homer said, recalling the names Lisa was happy to give up.

The surrounding people gasped, it was really happening.

Homer Simpson had the money to sue.

Homer Simpson was like the best soap opera to the people who came in, because they never thought that a parent whose children go to such a school would have the money and power to sue.

"I-Is there any lawyers who would work for 600 dollars and below an hour?" Homer said.

"There are many Lawyers here who would be more than happy to take your money," said, the woman. "You would find them on your right."

"Thank you," Homer Simpson said, walking to the right corridor.

The moment he left, the women posted about him online.

The student board and the families involve were very much aware of what was going on.

"Pick me, Mister Simpson!" said a guy in a grey suit and blond hair.

"No pick me!" said, a female in a dark pure suit and black hair.

All of the lawyers in the corridor were begging to be picked, the price he was offering was huge to them and the Springfield population couldn't afford to file many lawsuits.

"I'll be willing to do it for 200 dollars per hour and if you don't win, I'll won't take a cut" said, a man in blue suit pants, white suit shirt and blue shoes, he had brown hair.

Homer went to him and the Lawyers who weren't picked were disappointed.

Homer found himself in a small room with a brown carpet, metal cabinets on both sides and a large desk in front of him, the man walked behind it and sat down a soft chair.

"First case?" Homer said.

"How did you know?" Said, the man, surprised.

"It tidy and neat, and your willing to take the case for so low" said, Homer, showing his knowledge of a law firm.

"Your right on the ball, Mr Simpson. What can I help you today?" Said, the man, Homer was not surprised he knew his name,

Homer took out his phone and then did something to it before giving it to him.

The man saw it was a video and pressed play, what he saw next exposed exactly why he was suing.

When the video finished, the man began to write something down.

"Well?" Homer said.

"Mr Simpson, you have a solid case," Said, the man, with a smile because this meant that this was a huge lawsuit and he would get a huge payday. "If this was my son, I would be suing the school and the family of these boys as well. This video is vital to your case. With this footage, you can hit them with all sorts of charges. The damaging and stealing of one's property. Identity theft. Assault to one's person. And for the school, you can hit them with wilful neglect. They should have called you immediately and had those children expelled and forced to pay you back. But your son had to sit in his underwear for who knows how long. I can't imagine the sheer embarrassment your son must have felt as he sat there and near one of his bullies no less. This is a solid case, Mr Simpson."

"Good," Homer said, with hands on his hips. "How can I be a father and turn a blind eye to this? If these kids think it's okay to do this than who knows how many other kids, they've done this too or how worse they would be as adults? I spent countless hours training just to get the money to send my kids to school looking nice, and this was what happened. The staff kept quiet about this, and I wouldn't have known if my daughter hadn't come forward."

"Mr Simpson, I can see that you are a very passionate Father" said, the man. "And I will be more than happy to take your case and get justice for your son. With video proof like this, there is no way you can lose."

Then the man got out a stack from his cabinet drawer and a cash machine.

"These papers are just you agreeing to my terms, and the machine is for the first payment so that I can begin work" Said, the man. "once everything is signed, I'll file the lawsuit with the administration office and in 2-3 working business day, each person you are suing will receive a letter that you are indeed suing them and that they need to prepare their own lawyer"

Meaning, those who harmed his son we're about to get a very rude awakening.

"I'll sign, but I'll need to read it first," Homer said, surprising him. "I've got all day to read. Ill be paying you by the hour and want to make sure, my money worth it."

The old him would never do that, but he knew that Lawyers were crafty people and could swindle you easily if you don't read what they offer.

However then Homers phone went off beside the man.

Homer took the phone and saw it was Principle Skinner.

He put it on loudspeaker as he answered the call.

"WAIT, MR SIMPSON! DON'T SIGN ANYTHING YET!" Said the panicked voice of Principal Skinner.

"Principal Skinner, I was just about to sign." Homer said and the man near him got out a recording tape free of charge.

"Me and the families have agreed to come to a comprise" the man said, the board of directors had just breathed down Superintendent Gary Chalmers neck about why a parent was suing the school.

Both of their jobs were on the line to settle it with Homer.

"Please, don't sue!" Skinner said. "The families and I would like to make it up to you and your son. The school has opened, and the families are here. Please, don't sign."

There a long pause on Homer end, he could hear genuine fear in Skinner's voice.

"Alright, than. Me and my family will head to the school tonight" Homer said, as Skinner breathed a sigh of relief. "And you have better make it worth my time" than he hung up.

Homer turned to the Lawyer and said. "I'll pay you 40 bucks if you come with me and bring your record as well, by the hour."

"Deal," said, the man, smiling.

They both walked out of the room.

Homer hadn't been joking.

He really was bringing a lawyer the next time anybody at the school saw him.

And scene!

Next chapter, Bart almost has a heart attack when he finds out his father knows about what happened only to be left in awe as his father show's his fangs and sticks up for him. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"I'm home" Homer voice said, and the whole family rushed out of the dining room with happiness only to be confused when they saw Homer with a man in a suit.

"Who are you?" Marge said.

"You must be, Mrs Simpson" Said, the man, putting out his hand to shake. "My name is Simon Crest. Hopefully, I will be representing your family in the case against the school and those who have harmed your son"

Marge looked stunned, Homer actually did get a Lawyer.

"Wait, our family is suing the school and those bullies for what they did to Bart?" Lisa said.

"Wait. You know?" Bart said, feeling shame creep in.

Homer walked to him and got down on his knees and put his arms on Bart's shoulders as he said. "Bart, I understand why you didn't come to me. But what those kids did to you wasn't right. How can I know and let them get away with it especially when I have the money to make them face actual consequences for their actions."

Bart was stunned.

"So, you're not furious that I let the console get taken away or about the phone, the clothes and shoes?' Bart said.

"Bart...Furious wouldn't even begin to describe it" Homer said, making Bart a little bit scared but then Bart heard. "But my anger isn't directed at you. My anger is directed at those caused hundreds of dollars' worth of stuff to be reduced to nothing"

"Really?" Bart said.

"Yes" Homer said, before Homer hugged him and Bart was stunned before he hugged back, seeing such a scene would warm anybody's heart.

They stopped hugging and Homer said. "Now get that bag that I know you've been hiding from me and the whole family will head to school. I'm going to show you how to make your bullies and their family's quake in fear along with your principle and your superintendent."

"Really?" Bart said, smiling before saying. "Cool" than Bart rushed up the stairs and ran into his room.

Bart found his closet and pushed passed the branded clothes that his father brought for him to the back of the closet.

He found a familiar bag and almost gagged at the smell that hit his nose, then he grabbed it and ran out of his room and down the stairs.

When the whole family plus the Lawyer saw the bag, they were appalled.

Without a proper clean, the smell and looked of the bag was so much worse locked away in Bart's wardrobe.

There were mushrooms growing on it and some kind of moss, you would have never guessed that it was 123-dollar monster bag.

"Good lord!" Marge said, horrified while Maggie mouth hung open.

"What the hell happened to it? It didn't look like that when I last saw it!" Lisa said.

Homer eyes looked surprised before rage entered them.

"You case just got much stronger, Mr Simpson. Much stronger." Said, Simon as they all held their nose's. "As long as that bag isn't washed, it will be strong evidence against those who you're suing."

"I'm going to get a plastic bag. Bart than go and wash your hands" Marge said, going to kitchen for a plastic bag that was in the drawer next to the oven.

Bart was the only one willing to touch it as Marge came back with the bag and Bart dumped it in there, then Marge sealed it up tight, stopping the smell from escaping.

The plastic bag was put into her Gucci black and white bag and she promised it that she would wash it with care afterwards.

Than Bart ran up the steps to bathroom to wash his hands thoroughly before coming downstairs.

"Let's eat first and then we'll go" Homer said, before saying to Simon. "Would you like to join us for Diner?"

"I'm getting paid, so why not?" Simon said, as he was led to the dining room and tried Marge cooking which was really good.

"This is really good" Simon said, "And I love the chairs as well"

The room was a mix of good and bad.

The table still needed to be replaced and the walls needed more life to them, but Homer repairs had made the room not look terrible.

"Thank you" Marge and Homer said.

Then they all finished up and put their plates in the sink before leaving to go the car.

Thankfully Grandpa's empty seat made itself know so that the man could sit in it.

They drove all the way to the school and Homer still couldn't help but frown at the sight of the school.

In front of the school was none other than the principle and Superintendent, their worried faces turned to smiles when they saw the Simpson car.

However, when the Simpson got out, their smiles turned into complete shock at the sight of their high class branded clothes and an unknown man who wore a business suit behind them.

"Principle. Superintendent. This better be good" Homer said, as they looked at him and his whole family in shock.

"P-Please follow me to my office" Skinner said, and Bart had never seen Skinner stutter that badly before in front of their father.

And they all followed him inside the building, and if possible, the school looked even worse than it did the last time any of them came in here.

Simon was appalled to see the inside of the school.

The floors were chipped, there was a terrible odour in the air, the blue walls weren't covered even covered in proper paint, the doors looked old and rusty and the ceiling was falling apart.

What the hell was the schools board of Education doing!?

They walked to the room and Homer frown grew deeper with each step, and then they stopped at a brown wooden door and but the golden rimmed handle was jammed.

"Skinner" Superintendent said.

"It just needs a little bit of force" Skinner said, sweating before slamming his whole body against the door and the door opened wide.

Bart cringed when he saw the eyes of his bullies turn to him along with their families.

They were all sitting down in broken chairs and almost filled the room; the smell was much better in here.

Nelson, his mother and all the other families looked shocked at the sight of their branded clothes and Homer golden watch.

Even the Baby was dressed nicer than they were!

The whole Simpson family came in plus the Lawyer.

"I'm sorry and who are you?" Skinner said, asking Simon.

"I'm a Lawyer that would hopefully represent the Simpson in court" Simon said, putting fear into all those who had wronged Bart.

"Please sit down" Said, the Superintendent.

"I'll rather stand" Homer said, before saying. "Kid's, Marge, you can sit down."

And they did so, right behind the family of the bullies.

"We'll, you can start now" Homer said.

The Bullies looked at each other, only for Nelson mother to whack her son on the head.

Mrs Mutz was dressed in the nicest hookier clothes she had, which was a purple tank top, a really short black skirt and heels.

You could tell Marge didn't approve at the sight of her.

"OW!" Nelson said, before he pulled something out his pocket from his nicest pair of blue shorts which did not have holes in them and approached Bart.

It was Bart's Nintendo X.

"Me and my friends are very sorry for taking it, Bart" Nelson said, his mother had beaten him into submission.

Bart looked stunned.

But then Nelson mother whack her son again which made Nelson pull out something from his blue shorts, it was crumbled up money.

Money that they could beat was Hooker money.

"And this is the money that we took from your wallet to pay for the pizza" Nelson said. "Again, we're so sorry, Bart"

Now even Lisa was stunned, as she joined her brother in staring at the Bully.

Bart took his console and the money.

But this was far from the end of it.

"And we're is Bart's wallet with the other cash inside it?" Homer voice suddenly appeared startling them all. "I remember very clearly sending my son to school with a black Gucci wallet with about 50 bucks in there. I'm seeing only 10 bucks and no wallet" stunning them all with his memory of what happened a month ago.

"We pawned the wallet off and by the time we tried to get it back, it had already been sold" Came Dolph now meek reply.

"Please, just give us the bill and we will pay for it" said, Dolph father, looking like a older and much better kept version of his son, Bart had never seen parents of his bullies so nervous looking.

"The wallet was 60 dollars, which means 110 dollars in total" Homer said, recalling from memory.

The parents looked like they were about to faint even their kids looked shocked.

"Now what about my boy's phone?" Homer said, he was here to get compensation for everything. "That was a 400-hundred-dollar phone with no insurance on it. Now, I'm stuck paying 30 dollars a month for a phone that doesn't work and I have to go back and get a replacement which would cost an extra 400 dollars"

The parents of the bullies looked worried.

Just the phone and replacement would be 800 bucks which would be 910 bucks altogether.

Just who did their kid's pick on!?

Skinner and the superintendent looked shocked at the sound of their new-found wealth.

"Marge, open the bag and get out everything" Homer said, and Marge cringed as she did so from her bag.

The moment that plastic bag was undone on the principle table, a sickening smell assaulted all of their nose's, the window was instantly open but it did little to nothing for the smell, Marge managed to work around the mushrooms and opened the bag, before the thing's within it came tumbling out.

The clothes and shoes Bart wore on that day were not even recognisable, they were covered in moss and bugs.

"Oh, good lord!" Superintendent said.

The bullies looked shocked to see what happens when you put something in the toilet and keep it in Barts Simpson closet for a month.

"Monster bag, 120 dollars" Homer said, holding his nose and shocking all. "Black Bap shorts, 80 dollars. Commando Bap t-shirt, 95 dollars. Grey Michael Jardon Air shoes 130 dollars"

With each item, there was a heart attack in those who had to pay.

"Holy cow, Bart was wearing nicer clothes than me" Said the Superintendent, and he was the highest paid person in the whole school.

"To replace them would be..." Homer said.

"425 dollars" Lisa picked up her father's train of thought.

Bart and the billies were shocked to learn that on that day, he had been wearing over 400 dolllars worth of stuff.

"M-Mr Simpson. The school can fit the bill" Skinner said, there was no way the poor looking group could pay for over a grand worth of stuff.

"No. I want my son's bullies and their families to pay for it" Homer said, "It is them who picked on my son and made those items worthless. I spent countless hours just trying to send my kid's to school in better clothes and within two hours they were ruined with toilet water. And the school has the gall to try and pay for it, when it's them who did the crime in the first place? Where is my money!?"

Silence.

None of the Bullies or their families had such cash with them, in fact they were barely scrapping by.

If it wasn't for failed parenting and their children incredibly bad choice, none of this would be happening.

Homer was beyond mad but Bart could see that it wasn't directed at him but at his Bullies and their families.

But what Homer said next shocked Bart.

"And I demand compassionating for the humiliation my son went through because of those boys" Homer said, "This is why I'm suing the school as well. You could have given him some lost and found clothes but instead he had to go back to class in his underwear and his own homeroom teacher didn't say a word. The school could have let him leave with some dignity but chose not to. And do you think I haven't heard? Nelson and his crew are still in school even after what they did!"

There was stunned silence.

"If you can't do your jobs and dish out a punishment than I'm sure, a judge will make do it for you." Homer said, making the Bullies family's, Skinner and Superintendent gasp in fear. "I'm going through with the lawsuit and I don't care if you have to sell everything you have to fit the bill. You should have been proper parents or guardians to your boy's so that they don't mess with somebody like me one day. Because, the next time you see my whole family it will be on court day. My boy deserves justice and if the school won't provide than I will"

Bart smiled.

Homer managed to calm his heart rate down and said. "Now, I'll like to tell you all that you're going to expect a suing letter in 2-3 business days. My kid's will be back in the school on Monday" but then he had a better idea. "Wait. No. Why should my kid's go to this god-awful place when I can afford to send them to the school opposite this one?"

Lisa gasped and everybody eyes were wide.

There was only one school opposite Springfield Elementary and its name was...

"Montessori school!?" Skinner said.

"Yes, Montessori!" Homer said, startling all of them. "My kids deserve to go to that school. I don't have to worry about my kid's dying just because the school can't afford to get a driver who isn't high most of the time. There is a pool out-front, the students there are dressed a thousand times nicer. The building looks well-built and my kids will be treated with respect there. Plus my kids can hold their heads high when somebody ask's what school they go to."

Nobody in the room could believe their ears.

Bart and Lisa Simpson going to Montessori school!

Lisa felt like she had died and gone to heaven as she imagined what it would be like to attend the school.

Bart wondered what it would be like to not feel embarrassment when he said which school he went to.

"Homer, can we even afford that place?" Marge said, surprised.

"I picked up a brochure, Marge" Homer said, "We can afford it" before he said to the rest of the room. "So, while you all go prepare for the lawsuit, my kid's will be going to the better school. And it's a shame really, I could have used that money to fix this terrible school up but now I see that you don't deserve to see a dime of it. Marge, Kids, Simon lets go. Simon, I'll read the contract at home and give you a call in the morning"

"Okay, Mr Simpson" Said, Simon before leaving.

Then the Simpson left, ignoring the stunned room.

"I'll call Montessori up in the morning" Marge said, she never thought she would say that.

Bart stared at Homer from behind as he walked with his sister Lisa.

"Bart, do you know that feeling in your chest?" Lisa said, whispering to him. "That's called Pride and I have it too. We're going to Montessori! I always wondered why Mom married Dad but I'm glad that she stuck with him now. Isn't he pretty great?"

And Bart had a realisation.

"Yeah...he is pretty great" Bart said,

"When I'm older, I want to be just like dad."

Bart could finally say that his dad was his role model without feeling shame.

And scene!

Next chapter, Montessori school call's up and the Simpson are invited to have a look around. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Simpson.

Enjoy!

"So, the lawsuit has been filed now? Great" Homer said, in bed in silky PJ's and next to his wife who was also on the phone. Homer was talking to the new family's Lawyer Simon who he had signed up to take the case. "I can take the board of Education down with me, as well? The school isn't up to standard than what is legally allowed? Than I have to add them to my list than. The school's condition Is appalling and a Lawsuit might be what is needed to get the government to step in." than there was a long pause from Homer as he listened. "I'll pay you an extra hundred bucks to get them on that list and pay a kid to wear a camera hat that will follow them through the school day." than the called ended and he put his phone down.

"Really? We can come in today to have a look, today?" Marge said, with her hair down. "I and my family would love to. And when the tour is done, we can start the paperwork for enrolment. Any school is better than Springfield Elementary. Your achievements are very impressive"

Montessori had asked for a transfer fee of 200 dollars for each child to make sure that they were actually serious.

Then it would cost them 150 for the tour, so that if they backed out, the person assigned was already paid for their services.

However, if the family loved what they saw it would be 50, 000 a year for each child, so it was 100, 000 a year for Both Bart and Lisa.

They even found out there was a day-care section that Maggie could go to as well that was 1,000 a month.

These were the kind of price's, that would have made Homer and Marge have a heart attack, but now that they could actually afford it, they were left with nothing but excitement.

"Okay, then" Marge said, laughing. "My family will be coming around at 2" than she hung up.

She turned to Homer and said. "This is great, Homer. Our kids can go to a school that actually knows what's it's doing."

"And I don't have to have a heart attack in the process" Homer said, as he and Marge held hands before going in for a morning snuggle with each other.

Lisa made the mistake of walking in at that moment, only to turn around and walk back to her room immediately.

Today was Saturday so the whole family was at home.

"We'll since the family will be going at 2, there is something I have to do" Homer said, confusing her.

Homer got out of bed and walked to the corridor and yelled. "WHO WANTS ME TO FIND FLANDERS STUFF!"

Marge blinked, what was he going to do with that stuff?

"I DO!" Came the voice of Bart and Lisa.

Soon they presented themselves to him, front and centre in their PJ's.

"Come with me" Homer said and they did, they walked down the stairs and to the front door and Homer pulled up the garage door, where Santa Little Helper was, thanks to Marge buying proper dog food for the dog, the dog was no longer skin and bones but a healthy weight and was jumping around excitedly as Homer feet.

It seemed even the dog preferred the new Homer.

Homer patted the dog and then looked around the garage to see that it was just as messy as he remembered it, it was filled to the brim because of Flanders stuff.

Homer, pushed through a landfill until he saw what he was looking for.

A red wheel barrow.

"Kid's help me get Flanders stuff onto this and then we'll dump it onto Flanders porch" Homer said, stunning the two of them.

"Dad, your giving Flander's stuff back?" Lisa said.

"We'll we have the money to buy our own stuff now and it's just taking up space" Homer said, he felt like he was being a terrible person, taking advantage of his neighbour for so long, it was time to give it back.

The two kids looked at each other before helping their dad to start piling thing's onto the Wheel barrow, when it was full, both of them enjoyed a ride on top of the stuff while Homer used his strength to move the wheel barrow.

He needed the exercise.

They wheeled a bit down the street before turning onto Flanders porch, both Lisa and Bart got off the pile and then Homer was free to carefully dump the stuff onto it, his kid's made sure nothing collided with each other breaking them.

The wheel barrel was empty and then they want back for more.

On the third dump, Ned Flanders and his son's Rob and Todd Flanders came outside to see what on earth the Simpsons were doing.

All of them were dressed in green cardigans and blue pants.

"Daddy, is that your stuff that you leant Homer Simpson?" Rob said, "It looks like Homer Simpson is returning it" not quiet believing his eyes and neither could the whole Flanders family

Homer after dumping the last of Ned's stuff made his way over to the Flanders, making sure not to break anything.

"Ned. I'm sorry for just taking your stuff and not giving it back" Homer said, stunning all three of them. "I took advantage of your hospitality and was a terrible person to you. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I just wanted to return your stuff back to you since my family can buy their own now. Again, I am so sorry"

Homer was a man about it and walked away.

"Daddy, what just happened?" Todd said, not quiet understanding.

"I think our prayers have just been answered" Ned said, stunned by the sudden change in heart of his next door neighbour and was touched. "We can call it a very early Christmas Miracle"

#Hours later#

The Simpson drove down the lane that the terrible Springfield Elementary school was on, but this time they were on the other side of the lane and drove to the right when they saw a lane that lead up to a car park that had limousines and sports cars parked there.

They were stunned to see a car space that had the words 'The Simpson's on a plack and there was a wealthy looking man in a suit waiting for them.

Their car parked and looked completely out of place compared to everybody else's cars.

They got out and the man's eyes light up, he had seen many wealthy people so he know what hundreds of dollars' worth of clothes looked like.

Homer was dressed in a white shirt but had saggy commando pants and brown Nike shoes.

His wife, Marge had her hair down wearing a dark green shiny dress that went to her knees and white boots.

Lisa, had her makeup done and was wearing an orange t-shirt underneath a jacket that were too different shades of green with designs at the sides, underneath were blue shorts and she wore pink Nike shoes.

Bart wore a white hat with the logo of Addais across, a black shirt with the word 'premium' in small white box near the collar, over that was a really nice red jacket with a purple pattern on it, underneath were white shirts with a black box at the side and black shoes with something red at the side that was no doubt a big brand name.

Than the last was Maggie in a pink camouflaged t-shirt with matching shorts, even she was wearing Addais shoes.

The Simpsons may have failed in the appearance of their vehicle but they hadn't failed in the one on one presentation.

"You must be the Simpson's" Said, the man who want to approach Homer and shook his hand. "My name is Tomas William the fifth and I will be your guide around the school today. At the end of the tour, you will be given the option of enrolment. If you do decide that this is the right school for you, you will be asked to pay the full intuition fee upfront. That money will be used in schools uniforms, access to the pool and all this school has to offer. You kid's will also have their photo taken for ID cards and be put into our many photo only school uniforms. Please come with me to the first stop"

They began to follow the man, across the lush red green grass.

"I can't believe that I'm actually touching Montessori grass right now! I'm actually here" Lisa said, loving it.

"Calm down, nerd" Bart said, with his hands on his pockets.

They saw a massive building and in front of that building were cleaners that were dressed in spotless blue uniforms and looked completely sane.

"This Building house's our library" Said, the man.

"This big building just for a library?" Homer said.

"It has to be this big because we have books come in from all over the world" Tomas said, and it was like music to Lisa ears as they climb up the steps and went in.

They were met with marble floor, a massive open space and rows upon rows of books, each section had it's own stone sign above it.

Bart got out his Nintendo X while Lisa looked ready to faint.

"Oh, my" Marge said, looking around.

"When we collect a book, we try to collect it in every possible language. This way even International students can read the same book" Said, Tomas, they saw several kid's who were out of their uniform and were in fancy clothes looking through some of the books. "The Library is open 24-7 and when you want to take out a book, we will give you a copy, this way the original can never be damaged."

They walked through a row and saw a massive space just filled with computer's.

"Even though we have a building just for technology based studies we understand that some of the students want to do their homework or research within the library" Tomas said. "We also have full trained Library's always happy to help out and come to any aid"

Than the man turned and said. "Now, let's check out the dorm rooms"

"Our kid's are not staying here" Homer said.

"Still, it's always nice to check them out" Tomas said, before walking out of the building and walking across the grass, they saw some students not in clothes in a group just reading.

The Simpson then were all amazed to see a building that was like a skyscraper and they entered the building and it felt just like a hotel.

"Welcome, valued student" Said, the women at the desk with a smile only to see them.

"Joy, just going to take this family to see a room" Tomas said, than they headed to the elevator and got in.

The sound of the Simpson theme song played in the background as they enjoyed the plush interior of the elevator.

When it stopped, they found themselves in a hotel like corridor and walked down the corridor.

Suddenly a girl who had long blond hair in a pony tail and wearing an expensive tank top, pink shirt and sandals walked by with her phone piece to her ear, looking like the image of a popular girl.

"Hi" She said, to Lisa shocking her.

Than the girl left.

"Somebody said, hi!" Lisa said, she felt like she could make friends here.

Than they stopped at a nice looking blue door which was opened by a keycard around Tomas neck.

The door opened and they walked into a place that was far nicer than their own house and was clearly designed by a professional, it was very stylish and there was a large view of the whole school.

"Here the students can chose to stay in school if they so wish" Tomas said. "And if the student does not like the design choice, they can contact the desk and we will get a designer in here. The cost to stay here is 300 hundred a week"

"Oh, my!" Marge said, shocked.

But than again, 300 hundred was pocket change for the students who could afford to come here.

Than Bart spoke up and said. "This place is nice and all but what can a student do here for fun" why should Lisa get her dream nerdy school?

"We'll, on the weekday's, the pool is open 7am –9 pm" Tomas said. "We have grounds for all kind's of sports. Biking. Tennis. Skateboarding."

"Wait. What?" Bart said, "You have a place where I can Skateboard? Show me"

"You can see it from the window" Said, the man walking to the window and Bart followed after him and looked to where he was looking.

What Bart saw next was the most glorious sight he had ever seen.

There was a whole ground just for the skateboarders, it had rails, ramps were everywhere, there was a garage next to it so that a Skateboarder could take their Skateboard to get or fixed or tweaked and than there was the vending machines he could see that had magazines, Krust keychains and other thing's.

"And you are allowed to bring in as many guest as you want" Tomas said, sweetening the deal.

Bart was in heaven and almost fainted.

He turned to his parents the happiest they had ever seen him.

"I WANT TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" He said.

Both Marge and Homer were glad, he found something he liked.

"We can enrol, after the tour" Marge said.

Now Tomas was smiling as he took them out of the room.

Their next stop was the building that was dedicated to the cafeteria and food studies.

When they entered, the interior automatically put Springfield Elementary own to shame, there was actually tables, the hall was huge, the cafeteria food actually looked like what food was suppose to look like and there was a door where a kitchen staff servers were constantly coming in and out from.

"Very nice" Homer said, looking at the chandelier above each table.

Then they were shown one of the many classrooms, the moment they entered it they couldn't believe how clean it smelled and looked.

The chairs were stable and plush, the desks were long and joined together, there was a massive up to date monitor in front of the class.

"When students are in here, each student has their own personal teacher." Thomas said. "Those who are assigned to one student are made to write down notes to make sure, they remember the student. Those teachers come in, every time your child has the particular subject they specialise in"

"Oooh" Lisa said.

"Now, let me show you one of our state of the art sport facilities" Said, the man walking out of the room and they followed him, some more students said hi to them, which Lisa could not believe.

It was because she was dressed just like them and didn't look like she should belong in the school opposite their own.

They went to a large dome like building that had transparent glass and was immediately met with one of the school's trainers, he was buff man in a grey vest, branded shorts and grey shoes.

"Kyle, can we peep into a lesson?" Tomas said to yhe man.

"I see why not" Said, the man as they followed him to some double doors and they opened it only for the Simpson family to marvel at the state of the art training equipment they could see and kid's on the training equipment.

"No wonder, this place is so expensive" Marge said, they had to charge this per student.

And this place was an elementary school as well.

"Here" said, the man named Kyle. "I make sure your kid get's into shape. You come in with a flabby body but when I'm done with you, you'll be nicely toned and have a six pack"

"Kyle, here is just one of the many trainers we have" Said, the man. "He charges 750 an hour. It's that high because the school poached him from a national team"

"With my rates, you can call and visit me at any time" Said, Kyle.

"Oh, do you live in Springfield?" Homer said, only to get a laugh from both men.

"Sir, no sane person who has money will move here unless they were forced to" Said, the man named Kyle. "I live in Capital City and only come in when I feel like it."

Thinking logically there were so much rich students and people around them, none of them lived here or the town would be booming and overflowing with their cash.

"Now, than onto the remainder of the tour" Said, the man as they followed him.

Changing rooms.

Science building.

Art Building.

Gift store.

Cinema.

Building for international affairs, like contacting somebody from another country or a student who wish's to visit another country.

The place had it all and it way more qualified to teach Bart and Lisa more than Homer and Marge could have hoped.

"And this concludes our tour" Said, the man, before he opened a door with his key card and they walked into a large hall but the first thing they saw was a smartly dressed women behind a pale desk and on that desk was a card machine.

"So, what do you think of the school? Do you wish to enrol your children within it?" Tomas said.

And Homer didn't have to look at Lisa and Bart to see their pleading looks and said. "At this point, I think it would be a crime for me not to enrol my children in this school"

"Splendid" Said, the man smiling and given the women an 'okay' signal which had her smiling from ear to ear.

They then went to the desk and the women pulled out a long slip, which Homer picked up and read.

It was a document that wanted him to confirm the details that he and his wife sent, were indeed correct and that any damage that his kid's do in their stay, he would have no choice but to pay for.

"Bart" Homer said, getting his son to look at him. "If you going to prank don't do it on school grounds. If you do, our family will go broke. I'm serious, your dad has to pay for it."

"...oh," Bart said, "So I have to prank off school grounds than" before saying. "We'll can I prank Springfield Elementary and my old teacher's house with Milhouse?"

"As long as they don't have physical proof that you did it. You have my blessing" Homer said, signing on the dotted line and then the women were all too eager to shove the Card machine in front of his face.

Homer got out his wallet and showed his gold card before sliding it into the machine.

The transaction went through.

And with that, his kid's live's as Springfield Elementary school kid's officially ended.

And scene!

Next chapter, Barts and Lisa's clothes come, and it's the first day of school, Milhouse isn't the only one surprised to see his friend Bart and his sister Lisa, on the other side of the street and in fancy school uniforms. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Simpson.

Enjoy!

"Turn around and let me have a good look at you," Marge said, with her hair down, dressed in a brown tank top, matching pants and grey sneakers, in her hand was the family camera.

The Simpsons were in the kitchen, and both Lisa and Bart turned around with embarrassment.

Lisa with her make-up on, was dressed in a white blouse and silk blue tie, over that was a red jacket and underneath it was a blue shirt, she wore blue platform shoes and in her hand was a gorgeous blue bag with the Montessori in golden letters.

Bart, wore a male version of what Lisa was wearing, he had blue shorts on, instead of a blouse it was a tie, his bag was red, and he wore black shoes instead.

Both of them looked so much better than how they sounded when they went to Springfield.

"Mom, do you have to take pictures?" Bart said.

"I have to," Marge said, "Today is the day, I send my two little children to an expensive school, and I don't have to feel shame whenever I tell somebody, which school they go to."

Both Bart and Lisa were noticeably taller, the weight of going to a school like Springfield had been lifted off their heads.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be the driver" Said, Homer getting up from his seat at the table and walked to the door, he peered through the keyhole to see a smartly dressed man who didn't look like he was on drug's waiting at the door.

"LISA! BART! THE BUS IS HERE!" Homer said, hearing this, Marge gave both of them a kiss before grabbing their new lunchbox's, for Lisa it was a chemistry lunchbox while for Bart it was a Krusty the clown lunch box.

Both of them took their lunches and kiss, before running passed Maggie who was in his chair eating colourful cereal.

They ran to the coat rack to get their coat's, which were now orange and pink heavy Supreme coats before kissing their dad and opening the door to see the man who would be their driver.

They ran passed him and gasped at the sight of the Montessori bus, the bus was shaped like a party bus or long travel bus, it was large, it was red and black, in golden letters was the name Montessori, and the windows from what they could see were tinted.

The bus was so grand that even the neighbours came out from their houses to see the bus, only to be shocked to find that it was parked in front of the Simpson's home.

The doors instantly opened for both Bart and Lisa, getting an 'oo' from them, they didn't know that inside the bus was an AI that scanned their faces and once it confirmed that they were meant to be on the bus, it let them in.

The Ai was so good that it would even recognise them with or without make-up on, the alert system would be activated if the AI sees any signs of bruising that was made using a fiscal body part or sharp object and immediately start calling their parents and the school.

"Don't worry, Mr Simpson. I will take good care of your children" Said, the young man. "I'm a none smoker, a none alcoholic and I've never taken a drug that wasn't prescribed to me, in my life."

"That's rear," Homer said before Marge joined him with Maggie in her arms.

The man gave them a bow before making his way back to the bus, the bus recognised him easily and opened up.

Both Bart and Lisa were in full view of the inside of the bus that put Springfield's own to shame, there was a lush brown carpet underneath them, the seats were blue and apparently very comfortable looking, they saw electrical plugs near each seat, that students used to plug their laptops in and charge their phones.

Both of them walked through the line of students who had way too much money until they found an empty seat.

"May, I sit here?" Lisa said, to a girl who wore the same thing as her but had brown hair shoulder length and busy on her laptop.

"Sure," Said, the girl, looking at her, before saying. "Never seen you before. New?"

"F-First day," Lisa said, taking a seat.

"No, way." Said, the girl. "Then, I have to be your guide. It's a heck of a lot better than the timetable map on your tablet."

"Okay," Lisa said, before going for it. "My name is Lisa. Lisa Simpson"

"Shelby. Shelby Richgeneral the third" Said, the girl. "Do you want to help me with my project on Nano Robotics'?"

"Okay," Lisa said, she couldn't believe that she was making a friend.

Meanwhile, Bart sat down in a seat next to a rich kid with blue hair and on a phone that was attached to his ears.

"So, was that your summer home?" Said the kid.

"My actual home" Bart said.

"Yikes," Said, the kid making Bart frown.

Then everybody heard from above.

"Welcome, valued students to one of Montessori many School Bus's. I hope you enjoy your trip on board."

Then the bus began to drive away and head straight for the school; the bus driver made sure to stay away from the Springfield Elementary School bus as he drove and for the first time, both Bart and Lisa were on a school bus that they didn't fear for their lives on.

When the bus stopped, Lisa had made a new friend, and all the kid's got off by one, most of them completely ignored the school on the opposite side of the road, and the moans of kid's forced to get on that bus.

Bart looked back, and his eyes met with ugly round glasses' a huge nose.

Wait.

Milhouse!?

His eyes zoomed out and saw that it was indeed Milhouse, he would recognise that shaggy blue hair, cheap blue t-shirt, red cheap looking shorts and pointy red cheap shoes anywhere.

Milhouse blinked when he saw him.

"Bart?" Milhouse said, from across the street.

"Hey, Milhouse," Bart said.

The kids who managed to stop spinning on Springfield Elementary side blinked and looked to find it was indeed Bart Simpson on the other side.

"What are you doing on the other side of the road?" Milhouse said.

"I go to Montessori school now," Bart said, making Milhouse's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait. Your family can afford that place!?" Milhouse said.

"And that's not all. I can bring any guest over; I can show you the skateboarding grounds some time." Bart said.

"O-Okay" Milhouse said, shocked to learn he was now friends with a person that want to the school opposite, Bart walked onto the much nicer and real grass and into a building far away.

Bart would never know how popular he had just made Milhouse because he was now friends with a kid who went to Montessori and could bring guests along as well.

Bart got out the tablet that was in his bag that the school provided him and turned it on and went to the timetable tracker app that was red and blue square and the moment he tapped a map opened up, and he followed the directions.

His first lesson was Maths.

Bart walked passed a woman dressed in blue, cleaning and buffing a part of the floor; the upkeep was so much better than Springfield.

The door he found himself in was professional looking, it was made of a soft yellow material, and the door handle was a keycard, Bart had a keycard around his neck and swiped his card into the reader beside the door.

It opened up, and Bart was instantly aware of a dozen pair of eyes turning to him, the classroom he found himself in was huge and had a lot of space. However, there wasn't a lot of kid's in class like the classrooms that were jampacked in Springfield Elementary.

There were people in suit pants and white shirts waiting on standby at the side of the classroom.

The chairs and seat's looked well taken care of and there a highly advanced monitor with a woman in a pretty purple blouse, blue suit pants and black platform shoes.

She looked like she actually cared about what she was teaching.

The women turned to him and said. "Hello?"

"This tablet says I should be here," Bart said, making her eyes widen.

"You must be the new student Bartholomew" Said, the woman.

"Actually, I preferer to be called Bart. It's much shorter to say that way" Said, Bart.

"Of course," Said, the women before saying. "Come here, and I'll introduce you to the class", and Bart walked all the way to her.

They both turned to the class, and she said. "Hello, everybody this is a new student, Bart Simpson and he will be joining us, from now on. Please make him feel welcome" before saying to him. "And my name is Mrs Ocean. I'll put it on your timetable app, in case you forget. Feel free to sit anywhere you like, Bart."

And Bart looked around; there was so much space and free chairs.

Bart went up the stairs and entered the nearest chair to his right.

Then the teacher started and said. "Yesterday, for those who weren't here, we talked about adding and subtraction fractions. Let's start with a little quiz to see if you remember the method, that was taught to you."

Then the assistants started to go to the student they were assigned to, Bart suddenly found himself staring at a man who had a beard and looked like he should be the head of his own business.

And with the man, came a piece of paper and a pencil and rule that was placed in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Josh, and I'll be your teacher from now on until the end of t year" Said, the man. "How good are you at doing fractions equations?"

"D-Decent?" Bart said.

"Great. We'll let's start with the first question" Said, Josh.

Bart looked at the first question.

2/7+3/7=?

It was a super easy question for somebody of his grade to be able to do, but Bart found himself sweating.

Meanwhile, Lisa, found herself being showered with praise by her assistant for English Language. Finally, she had a teacher who could actually teach her something, and she was in a class with nerds like her.

Josh looked to see Bart sweating on the first question.

"How about I give you the method to answer the first question?" Josh said, "The trick is to not look at the number below but the top number. So, ignore the 7. Just answer, what it like what's 3+2."

Now that was something Bart knew and wrote down as 5.

"Great, Bart" Josh said, it looks like he know basic math before the man said. "Now add in the '–' below and put down 7 underneath it. "

"Oh. I get it" Bart said, surprised to find how easy a question could be when a teacher actually cared about their job.

"Now, onto the next one" Josh said, before saying. "Remember, only look at the top and ignore the bottom until you put the answer in."

"Okay," Bart said, the first three answers were a breeze to him, and then it got to subtraction, and he remembered what Josh said and subtracted the top part first and got a nod from the man.

Then came to the whole numbers.

3 3/7+ 5 1/7= ?

Bart started to sweat.

"Bart. Relax and just forget about the big numbers and do the numbers on the top first" Josh said, seeing him panic, Bart did so, and then he said. "Now ignore the fraction and add the big numbers together. And put your answer in front of your previous answer."

Bart tried to figure it out, and that's when he heard.

"I just recently got most of the test back, and you pass with flying colours," Said, the teacher, shocking Bart. "Now let's, try to do Fractions in an everyday setting."

"Wait. What?" Bart said, "Everybody else is finished, already?" he was only on the 7th question, he had 13 more to go.

Josh tried to keep Bart hopes up, but the class drifted further and further away from him with each question he answered. Finally, Bart said.

"Why am I so slow? It happened in my old school as well and I hardly ever passed a test."

"Bart, you're not slow," Josh said, before trying to use a word to describe it. "Your... Special"

"Wait, Special?" Bart said, his little sister Lisa was constantly called 'Special' all the time, and you could genuinely feel that they were praising her with how Lisa's eyes light up with joy.

When this man said it, he didn't feel happy at all; in fact, he felt the opposite.

He felt like the man was just sugar coating his problem to make it sound less terrible, then what it really was.

"Bart, this teaching session is being recorded anyway," Josh said, "If you want, I can give you a copy of the tape, and you can catch up at home and then bring you work in, tomorrow."

"Really?" Bart said, feeling a lot better about himself.

However, Bart was about to learn that in a school afraid of offending a student, that word was about to follow him like a plague.

Being called 'Special' and tanking school was a kid's worse nightmare.

And scene!

Next chapter, Bart finds out he can leave school grounds at break and lunch and goes to visit the Kid's at Springfield while Lisa stays put. The day continues, and Bart mind tries to figure out why the adults around him keep calling him special until his brain finally figures out why on the ride home on the bus. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"Break time" Said, Mrs Ocean. "I hope you all took notes and if not, your assistant would have done so for you. See, you all tomorrow"

And then some of the students began to leave.

"I see, you struggling Bart" Said, Josh. "Perhaps, we can move you to another class where things are a little easier for you"

"Easier?" Bart said, he should be happy but he had a terrible feeling in his gut.

"I'm sure we can talk to your parents about the school moving you to another class" Said, Josh.

"I'll think about it" Bart said, before getting his bag and walking down the steps and out of the class room.

Bart found his leg's walk quickly through the spotless hall way and make his way to some open double doors to a wide-open space, just the sight alone was a thousand times better than Springfield.

"I know this good Chinese restaurant out of town we can go to" Said, one kid with phone headset, with some girls.

"Then I know this great mall, near that place" Said, a girl beside the kid. "I got some shoe's pre-ordered there, that I need to pick up"

They were about to pass him, when Bart suddenly blocked their way.

"Wait. You guys can leave school at break?" Bart said.

They all looked at him, clearly wondering who the hell he was.

"Of course, we can" Said, the kid. "We all can. What do you think this school is? The school opposite us?" getting the girls to laugh.

Bart thought they were snooty people but if he could leave this place and head to Springfield Elementary, he would take even their advice.

Bart got out his tablet and set a route to leave the school and a route showed up.

Bart began to follow it without looking around at the many kids who were in their own groups and talking about thing's he wouldn't understand because he wasn't born highly privileged.

He didn't even see his sister Lisa, sitting on a table outside with a group of friends that she made the bus and in her classroom with a happy expression on her face.

Bart soon found one of the exit's and in front of him was the back of the Montessori plack.

He saw Kid's playing out in the yard and looking at across the street enviously.

He crossed the street and ignored the gasps from the Springfield Elementary kid's as he did so as he ran around the school and went to find Milhouse, out back.

He passed a window that showed the groundkeeper willie, putting a rat into a pot.

He found Milhouse playing on the jungle gym, surprisingly enough Nelson and his crew were nowhere to be seen.

"Bart?" Milhouse said, upside down, he thought he was hallucinating.

"Hey, Milhouse" Bart said, and Milhouse got down.

"Bart! It's really you!" Milhouse said, as the other kid's stared at Bart in his new school uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently students from Montessori can leave school when it's break time and lunch" Bart said, "I thought I could visit my old school, so here I am"

"We'll I don't know why you would want to come back here, this school is terrible" Milhouse said, even he wasn't going to sugar coat it, then the kid noticed something. "Hey, where's Lisa?"

"Back there" Bart said, "Every kid is so snooty over there"

Lisa had no friends here and was despised as a know it all, why on earth would she want to step back into this school willingly?

"We'll, you're welcome to join us" Milhouse said.

"I've got a better idea" Bart said, before he had a mischievous smile on his face. "What to help me prank Skinner?" he opened up his bag and showed his old paint balloon kit.

Suddenly he heard.

"Can I help as well?" Martin Price said, surprising him.

Seeing him, everybody was suddenly brave enough to want to help as well.

"Ur...okay?" Bart said, confused. "It can be a collaborative effort"

He didn't know that they were hoping to get on his guest list.

Everybody took a balloon and began to fill it with paint before making their way to Skinner office, inside, three kids distracted Skinner while the rest entered his office and set up the balloon's over his door, using an easily cut, string to hold them up.

Skinner was coming.

"Hide!" Bart said, as they all hid.

"Troublesome, kids" Skinner said, in his blue suit and walking to his door only to find it jammed.

He used his full body to open it, unfortunately his body naturally swung into position, all heard he heard was the sound of wind before he was pelted with about a dozen balloons filled with paint making him look like a unicorn had thrown up on him.

Bart laughed and so did Milhouse, everybody else laughed also.

"God, I miss coming here" Bart said, wiping a tear from his eyes, before they all heard a beeping noise coming from his bag.

It was his tablet.

He took it out and heard a robotic voice say. "Break is over, it's time to get to your next lesson. Chemistry."

Bart turned and said. "I'll see you at Lunch, Milhouse"

"Can't wait" Milhouse said, before confession. "Things are boring without you here"

"On the weekends, I'll let you into my school, bring whoever you like" Bart said, before running out of the double's doors, which had broken locks on them and made his way onto the fake grass and crossed the road.

He was instantly, caught by a security guard who wanted to see his ID.

"Please give me, your key card" Said, the man in a blue professional guard uniform.

Bart got his out and watched the man got out a reader and scanned his ID in before deciding it was legit and let him pass.

Bart followed his Tablet to the building where Science took place, with his eyes on the directions, he didn't bump into a single person and found his way to a steel like door with a key card reader next to it.

He swiped it in and the door opened and he walked into a large room, it had a spotless colourful floor and there were large tables with beakers and Bunsen burners on them.

This time, Bart wasn't going to let the teacher introduce him.

"Hey, I'm Bart. Bart Simpson" Bart said, as they all looked at him. "I'm a new kid and I'm supposed to be here, today"

The middle-aged man with a moustache that taught, recognise the name and said. "So, your Bart? Please sit anywhere."

And Bart did, right in the middle of the room where a kid with glass sat next to.

"Today, we're going to discuss what a catalyst is and what would make a good catalyst if we were to do an experiment" Said, the teacher disappointing Bart with boring equations instead of actually doing stuff.

And Bart was pretty sure, he was good at Chemistry as well.

An assistant came over and introduced herself as Marinette, she was a young woman who had short brown hair.

The moment, the teachers started explaining what a Catalyst was, Bart got it but when he went into detail of what happened when a Catalyst was added to a substance, Bart mind just want blank.

And Marinette tried to explain it to him, she really did but it wasn't going into his mind, they tried questions but his mind was completely blank.

By the time he finally grasped something, the lesson was over and Marinette suggested that he could be put into an 'Easier' class while calling him 'Special'.

Bart didn't feel good as he left the room and went to Springfield for lunch to forget about why two adults were calling him special, he played kick ball and the Principle who saw him through the window, couldn't go near him.

Bart returned and walked into the changing rooms near the pool out-front, the place was large and everybody had their own cubicle attached to their own shower, Bart came out of his in blue patterned swim trunks and in 500-dollar dark green flip flops.

He had his own assistant on the left side of the pool, ready for him with a warmily heated towel.

"Okay, kids" said, their instructor, who was a buff man with muscles showing and tight blue swim trunks. "We're going to do a drill today. You will be put into groups and make your way to the other side of the pool. You will be timed by your assistant"

And they were all put into four lines, looking around Bart saw many fancy swimsuits especially from the girls.

There was a girl who actually had diamonds sewn on her 2-piece suit.

The whistle was blown and the first wave swam across.

The moment they all crossed, their assistant swarmed to dry them off and the next whistle was blow signalling for Bart to take off his flip flops and jump into the Pool.

Bart assistant quickly went around the pool and grabbed his flip flops while recording and then ran back.

Bart was pretty confident in his ability to swim, he may not be brainy but he was athletic.

However, he made the mistake of looking around and saw he was in fact in last place and touching the other side really hammered it home.

Bart realised that he wasn't up against out of shaped kid's, he was up against kid's that had their own fitness instructors for as long as they can remember and were even from athletic families.

Bart didn't feel so good as he was dried off.

"Don't worry, Bart." Said, his male Instruction Evan, he had a beard and brown hair flicked upwards. "If you keep at it, one day you can become first." before adding. "Or we can move you into an easier class"

Bart frowned at that and he felt a hundred times worse when it was announced that he had actually came in last place out of the whole class.

He went back to the changing room, disappointed and took a shower before drying himself off and putting on his school uniform.

He heard from his tablet. 'Congratulations. You have completed the school day. There is no club activates registered so head to the bus" and then he was giving directions.

Bart made his way to a separate parking lot for the school bus's only and saw Lisa talking to two girls as they got on the bus.

Lisa was beaming from ear to ear while he looked miserable compared to her.

Bart walked onto the bus and sat on the closest seat he could find and the moment his butt touched the seat, the meaning of the word 'Special' for him finally revealed itself to him as if it was a message from god.

"Wait a minute..." He said, "Special for me...is just a nicer way of telling me, I'm an idiot"

Bart wasn't happy when he realised that.

The bus drove away and the first stop was his and Lisa house because they were the only kids on the bus who lived in Springfield, they got off and walked down the driveway to the front of the house, where their mother came to greet them.

"My two kid's have come home from their fancy new school. How was y-" Marge only got those words in before Bart rushed past her, ran up the steps and shut the door loudly to his room.

"Oh, my" Marge said, what was wrong with Bart?

Meanwhile Bart, throw his bag onto the floor and throw his shoes and than collapsed onto his bed, not wanting to get up.

He heard his mother voice but he didn't answer.

Bart didn't come down for dinner.

Eventually Homer who came home, heard that Bart had apparently locked himself in his room and knocked on his door.

"Bart. It's me. Can I come in?" Homer said, only to get silence, Homer slowly crept into the room to find Bart still in his uniform on the other side of the bed with his back turned towards him.

Homer slowly walked towards the bed and sat down on his side.

After a while, Bart finally talked.

"I want to go back to Springfield" Bart said, stunning Homer.

"Why?" Homer said, "Montessori is so much better than Springfield. You have better opportunity's, they serve you real food. You clearly get a much better education there. Why do you want to go back to Springfield when I've heard nothing but praise from Lisa"

"That's because that school is practically made for Lisa in mind" Bart said, "She has no problems at that school. I just want to go back, at least at Springfield, nobody would tell me I'm 'Special'"

Bart didn't expect Homer reaction next.

"...What?" Homer said, in a voice a lot more serious than it was previously. "Who told you that?" suddenly on the other side and looking deadly serious.

"All my assistant's." Bart said, "They told me, that they could transfer me to a much easier class because I was having a har-"

"No son, of mine is going to a special class that isn't for those who overachieve" Homer said, surprising him. "Bart, one day when you have kid's of your own and you hope that they pass everything with flying colours. Being told that your kid is 'special' and it's not a compliment is the worst thing a parent wants to hear, other than they are dead."

Bart looked down, feeling like he was a huge disappointment to his dad.

Than Homer said, "Bart. When I was around your age. I was told that I was 'special' too but I thought it was a good thing. That was until my dad tried to strangle my teacher when he heard those words and he know I was failing school" getting Bart to look at him in surprise. "No good teacher wants to tell you, your stupid, so they use the word 'Special'. When I was a kid, you could tell that the teacher talked to me with a completely different tone than every other kid, it was as if I was 4 years old and I loved it. I couldn't understand why my dad was so mad."

Bart continued to listen.

"It wasn't until years later did I realise that when you're an adult and they know your 'special'. There is only so many job's that you can do and it leaves you wide open for people who went to swindle those kinds of people." Homer said.

"So, what did you do?" Bart said, "You're have a really advanced job. How did you land it?"

"Simple. It was dad, who helped me" Homer said, surprising him. "My dad refused to allow me to become one of those people. He would come home tired from work and help me with my homework. He would make sure I hit the books. I had to try twice as hard as everybody else just to pass a test. I struggled my up until I got to High school and took my first sip of Beer. But I wasn't completely far gone not to graduate. And here I am"

"Wow. It seems like you owe a lot to Grandpa" Bart said.

And Homer seemed to be thinking about something and said. "Your right. If he didn't take me by the hand and guide me. There is no way I would have met your mother in high school and who knows? I may be repeating the same grade for several years"

Before Homer said. "The point is Bart. Don't let anybody label you and put a limit on you. If I can do it, then so can you. In fact, I'll help you with your school work just like how my dad helped me. It's my turn now."

Bart was stunned as he said. "Do you mean it? What about work?"

"Bart, I come home before or during Dinner." Homer said, "Even if I have to stay with you until you go to bed. I will do that, if that mean's you will pass a test or exam. There is no shame with asking for help from your old man. I may not look it but I am willing to even read your school books to find out what the hell they're on about"

"Thank's dad" Bart said.

"No, problem, son" Homer said, hugging his son, before saying. "Now let go downstairs and get something to eat. Tonight, we hit the books"

Both Marge and Lisa who was peering through the doorway smiled at each other.

Homer, really had become a great example to Bart.

And scene!

Next chapter, its Saturday and Bart meets up with Milhouse, to take him to the school only to frown seeing the many extra additions. They go to the School and Bart finds out what it means to be exploited now that he was rich. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"Bye, Mom. Bye, dad" Bart said, dressed in his orange coat with a little bit of white t-shirt hanging out, grey shorts and pump red shoes.

The only thing not premium on him was the green skateboard that he rode down the drive way with before making his way to the Kwik-E-Mart.

His dad had been a massive help to him after school, both of them would sit at the desk and talk about what he learnt the same day.

He had to work three times as hard as everybody else, but he was doing it with his dad.

Bart was going to meet Milhouse at the Kwik-E-Mart to show him around his new school.

There was also the fact that, Lisa was Jazzing the place up again with her instrument with her father as her audience.

Bart swerved through the crowd of people going about their day.

"Excuse me. Coming though" he said, people moved out of his way, he soon came him in a familiar car park, but when he got close enough to the building, he had to blink.

Milhouse was dressed the same but had a red bike with training wheels on it sitting on the pavement in front, but what Bart really noticed was the group of other kids.

Sherri Mackleberry and her sister Terri Mackleberry, both were dressed the same and were on purple skates.

Lewis Clark had a blue bike without training wheels.

Martin Price had an old looking bicycle.

Jafee had a blue skate board.

What the?

Bart skateboarded to them, and they saw him, happiness shone in their eyes.

"Bart, you came," Milhouse said.

"Hey, Milhouse," Bart said, skateboarding up before saying. "What's is all this..."

"Oh, you did say that I could bring people," Milhouse said, before saying. "They really wanted to come along...I hope you don't mind, Bart."

Don't mind?

Even though they used to be his classmates, he didn't know half these kids.

Two were constantly putting his little sister down and chasing after a girl if she looked popular enough.

While one was a smartass, who was like a different version of his sister but with an even more annoying voice.

However, he said. "Fine."

The kid's behind Milhouse were excited, and he said. "Follow me back to the school" before skateboarding out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

They all followed him. However, he quickly realised that he couldn't go as fast as he liked because of certain kid's training wheels.

Bart did several stunts as he made his way to the school and then stayed on the left side.

"I've never been on this side before of the road. How exaggerating" Martin said, for some of the kid's they had never been on the other side.

Bart turned right, right into the school driveway and was immediately stopped by a guard.

"Halt. Nobody gets in unless they have your keycard" the man said, looking buff and scaring the kids behind Bart.

However, Bart got this.

Bart took out the key card around his neck and gave it to the person, the man took it and scanned it in.

It came up clean.

"They are with me, as guests," Bart said, as the kid's smiled behind him.

"Of course, sir," said, the man suddenly changing his tone much to the kids behind Bart surprise.

Then the man stepped aside.

They walked in, and the kids followed.

They were awed at the school; they saw the statues of great people in the yard, water fountain, a buffet table, kids who walk around with their servants.

They would have never seen any of this if they didn't know him or Milhouse.

"This place looks amazing, Bart," Milhouse said.

"Is that a cinema over there? Can we go in?" Said, Lewis, seeing the large building that resembled their own but so much nicer.

"It's not free, and it would be way more expensive than going to Springfield local one," Bart said before saying. "If you're not careful, this place will leach the money right out of you. A couple of bucks won't get you anything here, like at the dollar store."

Bart had instantly learned how easily the school could clean out his wallet and learned to go to Town if he wanted the same thing but cheaper.

He had learned that from his dad.

Then he went into a building, and the kids behind gave 'oohs' and 'awes', before walking out of it.

Their amazement continued when they saw what was in front of them; the most amazing Skateboard ground they had ever seen.

"This is why I brought you here. " Bart said, before dipping his skateboard down and plunging into the grounds and going straight through a pipe before sliding on a rail.

"This place looks awesome!" Jaffee said, before joining Bart and Milhouse was cautiously behind them.

Martin joined in even though he never had such experience and was soon falling on his face but got up anyway.

The twins joined in with their skates it and had the time of their lives.

However, it wasn't long before Bart had to go the bathroom and everybody was sweaty.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit," Bart said, grabbing his skateboard and walking to the nearby toilets.

That's when the workers decided to pounce.

"I'm so hot," said, Sherry, sitting on top of a ramp.

"Me too," Terri said, joining her sister.

"Would you like a glass of mango swirl, ladies?" suddenly a male voice beside them and both of them turned to find a male with a smile on his face in a white shirt, pants, shoes and held a silver platter in his hands.

The drink on it was long and thin and had ice in it.

It looked so good.

"We shouldn't," Terri said, she heard what Bart said who knows how much that drink costs.

"This one is completely free," said, the man.

"Really?" Martin said, who had made it up, before being tempted to take, he took a sip and felt like he was on the beach. "This is the best drink, I have ever had!"

Everybody looked at him in envy.

"If you want, I can whip you guys up more drinks," Said, the man.

The kid's looked at Martin who was clearly enjoying himself.

"Would you?" Terri said.

"Sure," the man said, before coming back and bringing more.

They took the drinks and instantly loved it once the juice, danced on their tongues.

Milhouse came up and saw them with the drinks and said. "Where did you get those? Didn't Bart say that this place gobbles up money?"

"Relax, Milhouse," Terri said. "He said it was free."

"Actually," the man said getting everybody attention. "I meant the first one. Every drink after that is 70 dollars each."

They were all stunned.

"Which is a total of 350 dollars. Now, who is going to fit the bill?" Said, the man.

350 dollars!?

"Wait. We don't have that kind of cash." Martin said the best he could do was a few bucks.

"Than, I'm calling the police and making sure your parents pay for it," said, the man, making them all panic.

Suddenly they heard.

"Wait!" Terry said. "We came here with Bart Simpson, he can easily fit the bill"

"Terri. What on earth are doing!?" Milhouse said.

"Bart Simpson?" Said, the man getting out his tablet and searching it.

Barts name came up on the student register.

"Okay. I'll put it on his tab" said the man before saying. "Would any of you like anything else. We have a variety of different foods"

"Really?" Jafee said.

Before the man showed him his tablet and a variety of different drinks and dishes.

Along with their small, expensive price.

"Can we have that Fish explosion and put it on Bart Simpson tab?" Sherri said.

"We can't do this!" Milhous said. "Bart invited us over"

"Relax" Martin said, calmed by the drink. "I'm sure, he won't notice the bill considering how much he must spend every month"

It was clear to anybody looking that they didn't come to make friends, they came to exploit him and enjoy everything the school had to offer at the expense of Bart.

"What are you guy's doing?" Suddenly a voice said from behind them, and they turned to find it was Bart back from the toilet.

How long had he been standing there for?

The man backed away.

"Don't put it on my tab?" Bart said, to the man. "Bill their families."

They were all looked stunned.

"Why should I pay for drinks you drank?" Bart said. "And you were even going to foot me with a bigger bill. I let you guys come because I have a friendship with Milhouse."

"I don't see what's the problem," Sherri said. "I'm sure that the bill is nothing compared to what you spend every day. After all, you can go to this big, expensive school?" Letting a little jealously out.

"I go here because my dad works hard to send me and my sister here. He spent hours just learning how to do his job." Bart said. "Why should I spend money here when there is a perfectly good Krusty Burger like two blocks away. For 5 bucks I can get a giant meal?"

This place was crazy expensive.

"I don't see your problem," Terri said. "You're rich, so live largely."

Live largely!?

Do they want to make thing's difficult for his dad?

Bart didn't like the thought of seeing his father face if he continued to let them do this and foot his father with the bill.

This place can quickly go over a thousand just on drinks and food alone.

"Security!" Bart yelled and immediately guards came running and grabbed the children before Bart said. "Leave the kid with the big nose and glasses. He didn't drink anything"

Milhouse was dumped onto the floor and said. "I don't know what hurt's more, the truth or my backside"

Bart than turned to the man and said. "I'll give you all their family names. Bill their parents. I did not give them permission to use my tab." Channelling a little bit of his father.

"Yes, sir," said the man, as Bart gave him their family's names.

All of their parents were suddenly emailed something with a video of their kids drinking from the security camera.

Their parents almost had a heart attack when they realised the email was, in fact, a big fat bill with proof that their children did, in fact, drink 70 dollar drinks, tried to get Bart Simpson to pay for it and even wanted to spend more.

Then the kids who came along were kicked out and had the terrible feeling that they were in big trouble with their parents.

"Sorry, Bart" Milhouse said, he was the only one left. "I didn't know that they just wanted to use you" before he said. "I should have questioned why I became so popular all of a sudden"

Bart was his very first friend and was still his only truly friend, he would never do that to Bart, poor or rich.

"It's not your fault," Bart said. "You just desperate for anybody to like you. How were you supposed to know they were using you to get to me?"

"We'll; this place is pretty sweet," Milhouse said. "I wish I could go here, but my parents can't afford it. Now I've got trust issues. If I want here, I could hang out with you all the time and wouldn't have to worry about people extended a hand to me to get to you.

"It would be awesome if you want here. I got no friends and everybody is so snooty" Bart said, at least he had Milhouse even when he was rich and poor, before he said. "Let's go for another round and you can come over to my house"

"Really?" Milhouse said. "Cool"

Meanwhile, an Idea was starting to form in Bart head that would change his friend's life forever.

# Springfield Retirement castle#

Homer Simpson walked into the reception area, that smelled of old people and death.

"Yes, can I help you?" Said, the reception women in cheap blue clothes, only to see his expensive clothes.

"Yes, I want to see my father Abraham Simpson," Homer said.

"He should be in the house," said the woman and Homer walked past her.

Each step, the smell got worse.

He walked into a room smelling of death and pills, the brown rug smelled off, and there were old people looking dead, in their brown sofas everywhere.

Homer found his old and wrinkly father in his own chair surrounded by people who were in front of a small television screen yelling at it.

The man, wore a cheap look pink cardigan, grey pants and brown cheap looking slippers.

Seeing him like that, guilt drip into Homer's mind.

"Dad," Homer said, stepping forward and pretty much getting the attention of all the old man in the room.

"Yes?" All the old guys said with hope.

"Sorry, but I'm talking about Abraham Simpson," Homer said.

"Oooh." Said, the old guys, he had disappointed them.

"Who the heck are you?" Said, Abraham squinting his suspiciously and who could blame the man, Homer no longer looked like Homer.

He wore a pale expensive cardigan, blue suit pants, smart black shoes and was much slimmer.

He even had hair!

"Dad. It's me Homer" Homer said.

"Nice, try, but my son would never visit me without his wife nagging him to," Abraham said, making Homer feel even guiltier.

"If I wasn't your son, how would I know that you fought many times with mom and told me to my face that if you two ever split, nobody gets me?" Homer said.

Abraham's eyes widened in shock as he said. "It really is you! What on Earth happened!?" looking at his clothes and hair coming back.

"I grew up, that's what happened," Homer said before he was giving a seat right next to his father. "I grew up and accepted the responsibility of being a father to my family."

Abraham was stunned.

"Dad, as a kid. You did a lot of god-awful thing's to me" Homer said, "You got remarried, and hog tides me to a car. You constantly fought with mom; only for when mom did finally leave, you were so bitter about it that you took away something that would have reminded me of my mother love and made me become a different man. There were so many things you did to me that caused me to resent you."

And Abraham looked down.

The old people around them began listening; this was a heck of a lot better than what they were doing right now.

"I carried that resentment with me all the way to adulthood," Homer said, "When started to grow old and were no longer so independent to the point you needed me, a large part of me was happy. At last, I could pay you back for all the things you did to me, by treating you like trash. I loved the idea that one day you would kick the bucket and I'll just burry your remains in a shoe box or give it to a pack of wild dogs to nibble on. I truly despised you."

And Abraham let out a nervous sound; he didn't feel good hearing what his son planned to do with his body after he died.

Who would?

"But lately I've been thinking. I've been treating my own son Bart just how you treated me. One day, I'll be gone and my own son would dance on my grave just like I intended to do to yours" Homer said, "And I didn't want that" surprising his old man. "I wanted Bart to give me a respectful funeral. I wanted Bart to boast of how amazing his old man had been. I wanted my own grandchildren to remember me fondly or be told fond tales. I didn't want to continue this cycle"

And Abraham said, nothing.

"Dad, kid's replicate what the surrounding Adults do" Homer said, "You choked me and I in turn choked my son. One day, I have no doubt that Bart will be strangling his own kid. I don't want that. If I want this cycle to stop, I have to start with my hatred of you. I had to look passed all those terrible things you did to me and I realised, we did have moments where I could say you were a father to me"

Abraham was surprised.

"When you were told that I was special and I was flunking school, you ignored your body telling you to sleep and got me all the way up to Highschool. I'm now doing that with my own son" Homer said, "When people picked on me, you showed me how not to be coward and told me cool stories of when you were in the war, that to this day are muddled with your memory."

The old people listening nodded their heads.

"You snuck me into movies that I wasn't supposed to see and you beat the tar out of me when you caught me with a Cigarette, so badly that it made me never do it again" Homer said, "You gave me a toy plane that you had been working on for the past year even though I was very likely to break it. You once stayed with me, when I thought my room was hunted. These were are few things that I can remember, but they are there. I realised that you didn't completely loath me as a child, and I did have nice moments with you."

Silence.

"The point is dad." Homer said, "You may have been a terrible father to me but I should have thought about my own family first. I should have helped you even if I kept you at arms reach. I should have shown you that, you may have been a terrible father, but I became the man you should have been. But I didn't do that. I let my hatred of you run rampant. If you needed anything, I would get the cheapest thing possible. I stuck you in this terrible home and only visited when my wife forced me to. I would have been happy if my kid's never saw their grandpa. That was wrong of me to do that. I've seen how Bart connected to you when he was much younger. I was jealous and I tried to discourage him every chance I got"

It sounded like Homer had truly grown up and was willing to come to some kind of agreement with his old man for the sake of his family.

"Son...you are a hundred times more of a man than I ever was" Abraham said, surprising him. "I don't know why I hated you, but it got worse when your mother left me. Perhaps I was just copying how my own dad raised me. You never saw your grandpa and I liked it that way. When I met your mother, we were in love. Than you came along and it was happiest day of my life." making Homer smile. "But then as time went by, your mother no longer looked at me the same way as when we were in love. The own time she had that spark was when she was with you and I came to dislike you. I forgot that I was a father to you and I was supposed to make sure you become a wonderful man so that I can boast about you when I was old like this"

It was the most honest his father had been about him.

"When my mind and body started to go, I realised that you hated me" Abraham said, "It was the first time, that I saw myself in you and I was appalled at what I saw. You had a drinking problem. You were constantly yelling. You were choking your son like how I did to you as a kid. You were so much like me that it was like seeing my own reflection. So rather than admit that I was sorry for being such a terrible dad, I double down on it. But you still turned into the man that would make any father proud. Can you ever forgive me, son?"

"Dad...I'm a 39-year old man now. If I don't at least tolerate you, my hatred will follow me even in death, AND my kid's will one day do that to me" Homer said, before smiling. "But I'm willing to try, for the sake of my family."

Abraham smiled, and Homer went to hug his old man.

Abraham hogged him back.

"Awww," said, the group of old people.

"Maybe, I should call my son," Jasper Beardly said, thinking about his son who was the minister at the church.

Both Abraham and Homer broke off the hug.

Abraham's eyes were suddenly wide when he looked at Homer, and there were gasps in the room as he said. "Homer! You have your hair back!"

Homer touched the top of his head and found that there was not a single bald spot on it.

He did have a full set of hair now.

"Maybe, it's because I no longer loath you like I did before?" Homer said, he would have never been able to do it if he wanted to be thought of as a good father. "To celebrate, us starting all over again, I got something for you"

"A present?" Abraham said, looking around.

"Better" Homer said, "Do you know, how you're always complaining about your hips and I keep telling you just to walk it off?" and the man nodded. "We'll; I've arranged for you to have a hip surgery and a back operation."

And Abraham was stunned, as he said. "Homer, don't joke."

"Dad, do you think these clothes are for show. I'm doing pretty well" Homer said, "I've booked the surgeries already, and I'm moving you to a much nicer nursing home where you can be shown some respect."

"D-Do you mean it, Homer?" Said, the man still stunned, while the surrounding old people looked at him enviously.

"A Hundred percent." Homer said, "I want you to spend your last days on Earth as gracefully as possible" than Homer called a nurse.

"Yes?" The nurse said, with tied brown hair and in white nurse uniform.

"I'll give you 500 bucks just to let me leave with my old man," Homer said, stunning her as he got out his wallet and flashing the cash at her.

"O-Of course, sir." Said, the women, taking it. "Let's do the paperwork, and he'll be free to go with him"

And Abraham was shocked.

What happened to his son, after the last time, he saw him?

And scene!

Next chapter, Abraham comes home with Homer, only for both of them to see Doctor Hibbert in the living room who had apparently come to check on Homer and is about to ask for more money now that the family is wealthy. But Doctor Hibbert is no longer dealing with Homer who would just give him money. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"So, you're a specialised Worker, now?" Abraham Simpson said, beside his son looking surprised.

"I've been reading on how to do my job and got my employer to notice me" Homer said, "He gave me a big raise and I've been using the money to send my kid's to Montessori School, get a much better wardrobe and fix up the house." before saying. "that reminds me, I need to get you some new clothes."

"Homer, you don't have to do that" Abraham said.

"I insist. You've been wearing the same thing day in and day out." Homer said, before going to the driveway, only to see a big red, beautiful car that he would recognise anywhere, parked in it.

"What the?" Abraham said. "You have two cars now?"

"No, dad," Homer said, "Let's go inside first. If I go out now, I might not be coming back until the morning" then he backed away and parked at the pavement in front of the house, before getting out of the car.

Abraham got out of the car and followed Homer to the front door; he marvelled at how clean the window's look and how much more better the door was now.

Homer got out his key's and opened the door, the warm air of good heating hit both of them before they walked inside.

"IM HOME AND I"VE BROUGHT A SURPRISE!" Homer said, only to hear.

"Homer, we're in here," Marge said, talking from the dining room.

Both he and his father made their way to the dinner table, and Abraham gasped at the sight of the new chairs and now new table as well, he gasped at the view of Homer whole family in fancier clothes.

Meanwhile, Homer zoomed into the dark-skinned man with short black hair and in his work clothes, currently eating his wife's Tacos.

"Grandpa!" Both Bart and Lisa said, getting up from their seat and going to hug the man.

Abraham welcomed him with open arms.

"Homer, you got a full head of hair, now," Hibbert said, surprised.

But Homer wasn't going to play this game.

Finally, Homer said. "Doctor Hibbert. No offence but why are you here? I've already paid the hospital bill."

"Homer, he came to check up on you. To make sure everything is fine" Marge said.

"Are you the doctor who is going to give me the hip and Back surgery?" Abraham said, surprising the man.

"I could be," Hibbert said, before saying. "Of course, for a small fee" laughing at that.

"How much?" Homer said, surprising the man and everybody in the room. "How much would you ask for just to do the two surgery's?"

"Err, well," Hibbert said, getting out his notebook and pencil and beginning to calculate it.

Unfortunately, the man got greedy too fast.

"I would charge 120,000 dollars for each of them," Hibbert said.

"Are you telling me, that a hip or a spine is more expensive than a Heart transplant?" Homer said, surprising Hibbert that he remembered that.

"Well, I would be performing it on an elderly person," Hibbert said, "Their bones are much more fragile than somebody your age, Homer."

"It's true," Abraham said, taking a sit down next to Lisa and being passed a taco filled plate while feeling his hips crack.

"I see," Homer said.

"So when do you want me to do the two operations, Mr Simpson" Hibbert said.

"Never," Homer said, stunning everybody. "I went you to finish your taco and never see my family again."

Everybody gasped.

"But Dad." Lisa said, "He's our family doctor."

"Not anymore," Homer said, shocking the man, however, what he said further shocked him. "'I've just been to doctors in another town, and they agreed to do both operations for 30, 000 dollars or similar. What gives you the right to demand 120, 000 from me to do one operation?"

Yes, why?

Hibbert didn't expect him to call him out on it and said. "Well, you have a family history with me, and I'm much less likely to make a mistake."

"Say's, who?" Homer said, stunning the man. "I would understand if you charge 40, 000 or a little bit more if you had the title of a genius but your not. You often boast about how you're expensive for no good reason. So why should I give you any of my money? It's not exactly rocket science to find a Doctor better than Dr Nick."

There was a gasp's, it was a clearly a low brow and yet an extremely accurate insult.

"...Homer, I can see that you don't want me here. So, I'll go" Hibbert said.

"Wait. Doctor Hibbert" Marge said.

"Let him, go, Marge," Homer said, to her shock and her kid's shock, Homer father didn't know what was going on.

Hibbert walked to the door and looked back.

Homer remained unmoved but he was sure, Marge would call him back to apologise as he went and he could do the operations.

He walked out and got into his car before driving away.

"Homer, that wasn't very nice," Marge said, "I'll call him later to apologise."

"Marge, you will do no such thing," Homer said, shocking her. "Marge, that man is a crook."

"How, can you say that. He's done nothing but to help us" Marge said.

Homer took a seat and said. "Marge, when I got out of that coma, all I could think about was how he was bleeding us. I couldn't help but notice, how cheap my own families clothes were but he wore nice clothes. He wasn't hurting for money. I saw the hospital bill, and I let it slid because of how long I stayed in the hospital for. But you're telling me that those two operations cost more than operating on an organ that is far more advanced than a hip and a spine?"

Silence.

"Before we were rich, Marge. He would have never spoken over a 100, 000 to me and now mysteriously, he could charge me almost 300, 000 without blinking an eye?" Homer said, "Wake up, Marge. He's being leeching us dry ever since we tried to look for a new doctor. We were so glad that he wasn't Dr Nick and looked like he knew what he was doing that we let it slide. We'll Marge, I would like you to answer this question. How many jobs's did you have to take on to pay for hospital fees? How many of them, worked you to the bone? How many times did we have to be burrow? How many things's did we have to sell to meet the demand? What he's asking is Lisa Yale money."

"Wait. I have a Yale money?" Lisa said.

"You have one now," Homer said, getting Lisa to squeal in delight.

"Perhaps, your right" Marge said.

"It's not perhaps. I know I'm right" Homer said, "If we continue to let that man bill us however he likes, he will suck us dry just like a mosquito. Do you want to go back to worrying about me kicking the bucket because there is no money there for when I'm gone?"

"No!" Marge said, quickly.

"What about you Lisa," Homer said, "Do you want to go back to Springfield Elementary because we can't afford it?"

"NO!" Lisa said, "Please don't send me back! I have so many new friends that are just as big of a nerd as I am. One of them even invited me to meet famous Broadway female singers" before saying. "Which I was going to tell you both about on Sunday, after Church."

"Well, see," Marge said.

"And what about you Bart?" Homer said, "Do you want to go to Springfield knowing that the lawsuit has been dumped because your dad can't afford it anymore."

"NO!" Bart said, "It's going to be hell", those bullies were kept away because of the lawsuit, if that get's dropped and he had to return, they would take revenge on him, even after he graduated.

That was the worst thing possible for him.

"So, leave him, Marge," Homer said, "It shouldn't be too hard to get a family doctor from another town. Springfield isn't known for its doctors. The Lawyer can do a full background check for us on applicants. I'm sure they will come running for 60, 000 a year."

To barely come in and get paid that much, was a dream job.

And the Simpsons ate, and Marge pushed down the urge to call the man back.

"Marge, you need to stop letting people take advantage of you. Maybe, I could take you to some confidence classes?" Homer said, "You could make friends there."

"Wait. Really?" Marge said.

Both of them were getting the extra bed out from the couch for Grandpa to sleep on.

"We'll; you need girlfriends of your own and not just the neighbours," Homer said, "People who also have a wealthy husband but not like the girls at that country club. Those people were never your friends, to begin with."

"Thanks, Homer," Marge said, kissing him as she put nice soft plush silk pillows on the bed and silk brown covers.

"This looks amazing," Abraham said.

"If this weren't so sudden, we would have done an extension on the house or converted the attic," Homer said.

"No, worries," Abraham said, "You've already treated me better than that retirement home" before climbing right in, one leg at a time and than feeling the soft pillow beneath him and going to sleep immediately despite it only been 7 pm.

Both Marge and Homer went upstairs quietly.

"I would so like to go and visit your zoo. It looks so interesting" Came the voice of Lisa, both of them peeked into her room to find her on the computer and live chatting with a girl who was no doubt from the school. "But I don't think my parents would allow me to fly alone with complete strangers though. They care a lot."

Homer went to his and his wife room and found his glass on the counter next to his side; he put them on before going to Bart's room.

He found Bart in his Pj's at his desk.

"Going for another round, my boy?" Homer said, getting Bart attention as he sat next to him and Bart smiled. "So let's do a little re-cap of what we learnt last week and then we'll go onto the next chapter in all of your Chemistry book and Math book."

"Okay, dad," Bart said.

Homer took some paper and began to write out equations that they both learnt about during the week.

Tv and Krusty, the Clown, were mysteriously forgotten in their household.

When Homer was done, he passed it to Bart and said. "Don't be afraid to ask for help. Your dad is right here, and we can do the question together."

"Thanks, dad," Bart said before he began to fill out his dad's questions reasonably easily.

He and his father had been going through the class video's every night, and he didn't go to bed until he at least knew what the teacher was talking about.

"Good. Good" Homer said, giving him words of encouragement.

"Hey, dad," Bart said.

"Yes, son?" Homer said.

"...no, it's stupid. You've already done a lot for me" Bart said.

"Bart, a father job is to pretend their listening to their kid's when it too idiotic," Homer said, he wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"But it would take a lot of money," Bart said.

"Bart, I'm already sending you and Lisa to a 100,000 dollar school a year," Homer said, "If that doesn't make me have a heart attack than nothing would"

And Bart decided to chance it.

"Dad. I want a friend" Bart said, making his father stunned.

"Can't you make friends in that school?" Homer said.

"I tried, but I'm too normal for them. I deserve to be in Springfield Elementary" Bart said, "But I tried to make friends with kid's of Springfield, but they wanted to use me to get a free pass at the school. There was only one person who didn't want to use me."

"Was it Milhouse?" Homer said stunning him. "When I first saw that kid, I thought you could do so much better. But he's a good kid and can even be a life-long friend."

"Dad. Can Milhouse come to Montessori?" Bart said, and Homer was stunned.

Sure, a father dream was to send their kid's to a big fancy school where they could get the best education but pay 50, 000 for a kid that wasn't even his?

He was tempted to laugh out loud at the very idea.

But then Homer looked into his Son's eyes and saw the loneliness within them.

"...I'll see what I can do," Homer said, as Bart smiled.

"But there is no way; I'm paying 50,000 for Milhouse," Homer said, that was just insane.

He would try to get a discount or something.

But that was all Bart needed to here.

And scene!

Next chapter, it Sunday and the Simpson plus Abraham go to church, only to be confronted by Springfield facility and the bullies parents. Later in the day, Van Houten gets a surprise Visit from Homer about their son.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Everybody in the church was taking a peek at the Simpson family and who could blame them.

Marge Simpson was dressed in her brand-new Channel pink suit that she didn't get on bargain, her hair was down and in her ears were large diamond earring's.

Homer with his hair neatly combed back, wore a silk black suit and tie, on his wrist was a golden watch.

Lisa with her makeup on, wore a white blouse underneath a beautifully pattered pink sleeveless jumper, underneath that was a green skirt and green heeled shoes.

Bart wore a small white 3-piece suit; his hair was combed to the side.

Maggie who used to wear a navy-blue version of her usual clothes with a navy-blue hair with a bow was now wearing a similar version of what Lisa was wearing and was sucking on a sparkling pacifier.

Now, add in Abraham Simpson into the mix.

Abraham wore a fancy black and white suit with white shoes, that he borrowed from his son.

Compared to everybody who pretty much wore their everyday clothes with slight alterations, it was like finding gold in a pile of rubble, so no wonder the surrounding people stared.

And then the offering came and the church watched them all give massive 100 dollars bills including the baby and Abraham put the money his son gave to him in the basket.

When the Minister saw the money, there was a flash of surprise on his face.

It seemed the lord had been very good to the Simpson's.

"You are all dismissed" Said, the Minister, and everybody left immediately.

The Simpson walked outside but didn't immediately go to their car.

Suddenly Marge's sisters called her over.

"Hi, Patty. Hi, Selma" Marge said, with Maggie in her arms.

"We'll, look at you, little sister" Patty said, in a large blue dress and Pearls. "Turn. Let us look at your suit"

And Marge did so and the two women admired it, Marge couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"So, who's the rich stud, you remarried?" Selma said, in a purple version of what her sister was wearing. "I know you had the courage to leave Homer. Good for you."

"What, on earth are you talking about?" Marge said, appalled. "I never left Homer. In fact, he was right next to me in church"

Both sisters looked shocked.

Both Patty and Selma didn't go to church that often on Sunday's so they didn't know about her husband's sudden success.

"T-That's Homer!?" Patty said, looking at the stud next to his kids. "But he's so much thinner! He has hair and he's actually good looking!"

"Homer, recently got promoted and he's been trying his best to lose weight and provide for the family ever since" Marge said, much to Patty and Selma shock.

Suddenly they all heard.

"Principle Skinner, you can apologies all you want but I gave you and those families a chance and you, blew it" Said, the voice of Homer.

They all looked to find Homer in some confrontation between his kid's old principle.

"But my job is on the line" Said, Skinner, his suit was a crumbled because his mother refused to watch it because she learned, he took from her retirement to pay for a Lawyer for the lawsuit.

"We both know that if you had treated my son with some decency, the school wouldn't have been dragged into this" Homer said, "It would have just been those families being sued. If your fired than that's good, you're a terrible principle anyway."

There were gasps.

"Did you think my family did not read what a public school should be?" Homer said, "Springfield Elementary is a trouble place that no kids should ever be able to go to." the surrounding people gave nods of agreement. "What kind of school serves whatever is on the floor the day previous?" he got more nods. "We have at least a dozen people here who pay their tax's. We are lead to believe, a portion goes to the school. So why are we constantly being told that the school doesn't have money to go to the supermarket to get our kid's a decent lunch? Where is all that money going?"

"He's right" Lanny said,

"I always pay my taxes on time. Why is that school so bad?" Said, Carl.

The surrounding people began to murmur, Homer had raised a point that nobody thought of before.

They may be poor, but they paid taxes, which they were told a small portion want to the school and yet, they always heard horror stories about the school they were forced to let their kid's go to.

Nurses who weren't really nurses.

The school hiring a druggy bus driver who had no business driving a bus full of kids.

A kitchen chief who was always serving the kids with whatever she could find, that was not even edible.

There were even rumours of a staff lounge that serving expensive food.

And Skinner couldn't answer that.

"There is something rotten going on in that school, and if the Board of Education won't do a thing about it, then I will," Homer said, "I was forced to allow my kids to go to that school and shut up about how terrible it is, but no more. I'll make sure my lawyers asks these very pointed questions on trial day."

And People began to clap.

"Holy cow" Selma said.

"When did Homer get so...mmm?" Patty said.

Marge didn't like the way, they were looking at her husband, she quickly went to her family and said. "Let go home. I was baking this really nice cake before we left"

At the mention of food, they all quickly made their way to the car before driving all the way back home.

When they walked through the front door, Lisa said.

"So, can I go visit my friend next Saturday?"

"Fine you can go but under certain conditions" Homer said, making them all look at him. "You have to take the family lawyer along with you as a Guardian. You must also wear a tracking chip at all times and you must check in with us, every couple of hours"

It was reasonable because no parent was going to allow their child to go to another country and be surrounded by complete strangers.

"Marge can book the flight and lodging. It can be a mother and daughter thing" Homer said.

"Really?" Marge said before she got excited and then she remembered the cake and said. "My cake!" rushing to the oven and then getting out the cake as the family walked into the kitchen.

The cake she put on the table, was a beautifully decorated and had two layers of strawberry icing and cream, there were tiny flowers around it, and you could tell she spent a lot of time.

"Wow, this cake looks amazing, Mom," Bart said.

"I would have some too if I can't physically swallow it," Abraham said.

"Dad, I think it times to show you to your new retirement home," Homer said while mouthing to his wife to wrap some for him.

"Really?" Abraham said, as Homer lead him to the car and they both entered and drove off.

Suddenly a purple car drove into their space seconds later.

"Dad, you're going to love this place," Homer said, as he hummed and drove out of Springfield, they drove onto the motorway for a bit before he turned left.

The next thing Abraham saw, was the most beautiful retirement home, he had ever seen.

There were aches of well looked after grass, two large buildings stood in the distance and a massive gate with the sign 'Springfield Field Elite retirement home' in golden letters, appeared before them.

They drove to the gate, and the person at the box said. "Name?"

"My name is Homer Simpson, and I've come to drop off my father Abraham Simpson," Homer said.

There was a long pause before the person said. "You may proceed."

The gate opened, and they drove in, they drove up all the way to the front door, along the way they saw old people who actually looked happy and participated in outdoor activities.

When they parked, they were met with happily smiling young men and women in expensive nurse uniforms.

"Welcome, to Springfield Elite, where our motto is 'Spend your last days on earth in style' " Said, a young man with a smile, before he said. "Would you like some hard candy that also has the effect of being a laxative?"

"Of course, I would," Abraham said if he could go toilet easier than he would take a bunch, which he did.

They were led inside, and Abraham looked to find the inside was warm, and it looked just like the inside of a fancy hotel.

"Ooh," Abraham said, and then he saw scooters go past him and on those scooters were his fellow old people.

"Some of our guest's, aren't capable of walking or do not want to walk, so we provide scooters for them," Said, the man, much to Abraham happiness.

Then they saw the elevator and went inside to find people in scooters as well which spoke volumes of how much the elevator could hold.

If Abraham wanted to, he could choose to never stand again.

Than the elevator stopped and they walked through a comfortable corridor, each door they passed was engraved with each of the residence names on.

They stopped at a door that said 'Abraham Simpson' on it and Abraham felt like a star when they opened it, and he entered a place that was far bigger than his old room, it was like his mind had been blasted back to the 50s because all of his beloved stuff that he loved from that area was in the room.

A working Juke box, that was playing a song that was very popular at that time.

Paper lanterns were dangling from the ceiling, and there was even that old timer Funiture.

Abraham moved forward and looked out the window to see he had a clear view of a large pool and surrounding it were beautiful old women.

He was home.

"So, dad," Homer said. "Do you like it?"

"Son, this is the nicest thing you have ever done for me," Abraham said, he was actually shedding a tear.

"I'm glad you like it," Homer said, "I and the Kid's will visit you, once every two weeks" because he now had a tight schedule.

Then they heard, an old woman say.

"I lost my bikini!" making Abraham smile.

"Take your time son" Abraham said, in an old tone. "Take your time"

And Homer walked away while feeling his father was too perverted for his old age.

He turned to one of Abraham cares and said. "Make sure you get him everything he needs. It would be nice if my kids know him, in childhood and even in their teens"

The man said. "Mr Simpson, it's our job to keep your father alive for as long as possible." he didn't say that he couldn't charge him if Abraham was dead.

Plus, Homer could request video footage of his father when he died to see if it was indeed a natural passing and if something was off, he could sue.

Homer looked back at his father door and smiled before turning around and leaving through the elevator.

He got out of the building and walked into his car before driving off.

He drove all the way to the gate, and the gate opened to allow him back on the motorway, and he began heading back into Springfield and to his home.

He arrived home 10 minutes later and began to make his way back to the front door only to hear two familiar voice which made him free.

"So, when is your husband, coming home?" Petty voice said through the door.

"Homer is a big man now, it's only fair for him to treat his sister's in law well" Selma voice came through the door.

For some reason, Homer had a really strong feeling that he should turn around and get back into his car and come back later.

So, he listened to it and turned around, quickly getting into his car and driving away, hoping that when he did finally return the two would be gone.

"But where to go?" Homer said, driving down the street before his conversation with Bart last night popped into his head.

Oh.

Right.

He turned the car around and headed the other way; he had a destination now.

His destination was 316 Pikeland Ave.

The house was only a little down the road; Homer stopped his car in front of a nice-looking house that had a pink exterior and a red roof.

Homer got out and walked to the front door only to step on the little ledge and press the doorbell on his left.

A classic doorbell rang on the outside and inside of the house.

"I'll get it," Said, a male voice that Homer would recognize as the defeated voice of Kirk Van Houten who no doubt got a stare from his wife to go and get the door.

Soon Homer heard footsteps and jumped off the ledge to allow the man some space as the door opened.

Kirk appeared in a white shirt underneath a crimson vest, brown pants and black shoes, he looked well-dressed, but hardly anybody had seen him wear anything other than that.

Which explained why his son went to such a school.

Kirk seemed surprised to see him.

"Homer Simpson?" Kirk said.

"Hey, Kirk" Homer said, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you and your family" making the man blink.

"Who is it?" Said, Luann.

"HOMER SIMPSON!" Kirk yelled, only to get a long pause.

Kirk moved out of the way so that Homer could come in.

The house was cosy, and the purple walls were filled with creepy pictures of the husband and wife looking like different gender copies of each other with their child who looked to be a clone of them.

It creeped Homer a little bit out.

The house looked nice but it felt like the house was trying too hard to be impressive, he came to an arch way where the family dining room was and saw Milhouse and his mother sitting in plastic chairs.

Milhouse looked shocked to see him especially not with Bart trailing behind him.

"Mr Simpson, what can we do for you?" Said, Luann., before saying to her son. "Go to your room, Milhouse"

"Actually, Mrs Van Houten, this concerns your son so I think he should stay" Homer said, making both of them blink in surprise before said. "Can I take a seat?"

"Sure" Luann said, wishing she had out the nice chairs.

Kirk was about to sit down when Luann said.

"I didn't tell you, you can sit down" making the man stand.

Homer frowned, where was the love?

"So, Mr Simpson. What can we do for you?" Kirk said, wishing to sit down.

"Here's the deal. I came over to your house with a proposal that concerns your son, Milhouse" Homer said, getting the boy to blink owlishly at him.

Then he dropped the bomb.

"Would you like your son to go to Montessori school?" Homer said.

Silence.

"Huh?" All three creepily looking people said.

"I'm asking if your son would like to go to Montessori?" Homer said.

"M-Mr Simpson. We can't afford that place" Luann said, before saying bitterly. "We certainly can't afford that place after Kirk lost his job" making Kirk look down.

"You don't have to worry about Price." Homer said, making them surprised. "I am willing to pay for your son to go Montessori school"

All three of them were shocked.

Homer Simpson, was willing to pay to send their child, to a school that expensive?

"You see my son, is really lonely at that school" Homer said, "And he really misses Milhouse but at the same time, I refuse to send him back to Springfield Elementary for obvious reason. So, the only solution left is to bring Milhouse over to the school"

All of them were speechless.

They know the Simpson were doing good but offering to pay for another child's education?

Were they all dreaming!?

"B-But, isn't that far too expensive?" Kirk said, "You're already sending your kid's there, we can't burden you with our son" of course they heard from Milhouse that Bart and Lisa were going to that school.

"It is," Homer said, "I am paying 50, 000 for each of my kids, just for a year." the family were shocked at the price.

So, Homer was paying 100,000 for his two kids?

So that meant Milhouse would cost 50, 000 dollars!?

How did he have the heart to offer them a deal like that!?

However, Homer was about to set them straight.

"There is no way, I will pay 50, 000 thousand a year for Milhouse" Homer stated as a fact. "He is not my own flesh and blood"

"I completely understand, Mr Simpson" Milhouse said, he wasn't his child although he wished he was in the recent weeks.

"However, I did talk to the school" Homer said, making them look in surprise. "They told me that I can become a Sponsor to your son Milhouse for far cheaper. I am willing to sponsor your son to go to that school for a single term and that's it. After that, your son can go right back to Springfield Elementary. So this is my offer"

Both Luann and Kirk looked at each other.

"Can you excuse us, Mr Simpson?" Said, Luann before dragging her husband out of the doorway to have a private talk.

"So, do we take it?" Kirk said, "But it's only for 1 term"

"What kind of question is that!?" Luann said, "Of course, we'll take it! It's only one term but that term would change our son's life! Do you know the bragging rights, we would have knowing our son went to that school, even though its only for a short time? Do you know how good that school would look on Milhouse job application in 10 years-time? If he gets full marks while he study's there, we might one day be visiting our son who lives in Captial City! A very successful one!"

Milhouse had been destined to still live in Springfield Field and become another version of his father when he grew up, but with Homer Simpson offer, he could be hitting the big time.

Who know that their son becoming friends with that Simpson's boy would lead to such good fortune!?

"We'll, I guess," Kirk said.

"You guess?" Luann said, "If you care about seeing your son become a success, then you shake that man's hand. You haven't been able to hold onto a job since you were fired, do you want the same future for our son?"

She wasn't going to kid herself; they were going to divorce soon because she was tired of living with a man who had no spine and would do nothing but hide things from her such as a separate bank account.

It was like he wanted to be single all along.

"No, I don't," Kirk said before he turned around and marched right back inside.

"Mr Simpson" Kirk said, making Homer look up. "Me and my wife accept your offer to sponsor our child for a single term"

"Really?" Milhouse said. "I can go to that fancy school with Bart?"

Luann nodded, for the first time in a while both she and her husband agreed.

"That's great," Homer said, getting up. "I'll take care of the money and Milhouse can go to school with my son Bart. For a term" than he presented his hand out for the man to shake.

Both Kirk and Homer shook on it.

Milhouse destiny changed forever.

And scene!

Next chapter, Homer receives a call from Kirk whose family is touring the school and Homer gets his monthly paycheck only to be kidnapped by Moe, who wants his biggest customer back. Review/fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"So how is the school tour?" Homer said, at his workstation and on his phone.

"Mr Simpson...this place is amazing," Kirk Van Houten said, on the other end, Homer couldn't see the man, but he could feel the amazement in the man's voice. "This place is huge. Their actual serving food here and the staff is accommodating. Milhouse is trying on the 'photo' only uniform, and it just looks so expensive. Are you sure you're willing to pay for Milhouse?"

"I've already paid for the tour so it would be wrong if I don't go through with it," Homer said, "Once your kid is done with the photo, the school is going to bill me" and just as he said that, he got a notification from the school.

'Sponsor for Milhouse Van Houten. It is time for the child to enrol. 15, 000 dollars has been charged to your account. Do you accept this charge?'

'Yes?' or 'No?'

Homer click yes, and he could feel the notification being received on the other end that the payment, then he heard.

"Congratulation, Mr Van Houten and Mrs Van Houten, the payment has gone through. In two days', time, your child will receive his uniform and all he would need for school. If you want to hang around school for a while, then feel free."

However, Homer knew Milhouse's parents would be fleeing the school once they realised how the school was trying to suck money from their wallets.

Then the line went dead, and Homer got another notification.

It was his payday.

'1 million has now being deposited into your bank account.'- The bank wrote before writing. 'Your total balance is 1, 523,000 dollars'

Homer, felt happy, now things were really going well for his family.

He could move his family out of Springfield and get a beautiful house.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Homer heard. "NOW!"

A potato bag was put over him, and his whole body fit in so well because he was so much slimmer around his waist than he was before.

From how his kidnapper pinned him down it was clear to him that this wasn't the person's first kidnap.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Homer said alarmed, but nobody said anything, and he was carried out of the workplace without anybody batting an eye.

He was tossed into something woody that made him groaned before his body rolled and continued slammed into something metal for 15 minutes before the movement finally stopped, and his body was carried.

Homer didn't know for how long he moved, but nothing could hide the smell of Drunkards, that his nose had been fine-tuned to smell from the years he had spent around them.

He was shoved through something and place upright.

Once he was upright, the top half of his body was unrevealed, and there was two hole's cut where his hands were, and Homer found himself tied with rope on a chair before he knew what was happening.

His eyes came face to face with his kidnapper which left him shocked.

"Moe?" He said.

"...oh, hey Homer," Moe said, in his blue shirt, dark blue bowtie and apron, the man rubbed his neck and said. "Well, this is awkward..."

"Where am I!?' Homer said, trying to move around but could only move his neck to see some boxes of 'Duff Beer' and a whole lot of wooden planks.

"Homer, calm down," Moe said, "You're in the basement under my bar."

"You're telling me to calm down!?" Homer said, "You kidnapped me, and now you got me held against my will in your basement! What good reason, could you possibly have to do this to me!?'

He couldn't believe it; he had been friends with this man for years, he unloaded all his troubles onto him even his marriage ones.

Moe was like his best friend.

"Homer...I'm sorry that I have to do this but I kind of need you to become a drunkard again," Moe said, and when Homer heard, he yelled.

"YOU WANT ME TO BECOME WHAT!?"

"You see, when you were a drunkard, you were my biggest customer," Moe explained. "Even bigger than Berny and he practically lives here. At first, I was okay with it because you insulted my Beer. And then I realised how much money you bring in for me compared to what I was making when you weren't in a bar. I was hit hard by the people who only buy Beer from the shop or the fact that this place is only bustling is when an event is happening."

Homer would be here in the mornings, afternoons and nights just drinking away and Moe never realised just big of a profit that was with him being an alcoholic until now.

What was worse was that the other guys were seeing Homer success while sober all the time and was wondering if going sober would cause them to be rich too.

"Moe...are you insane?" Homer said, startling the man. "I care about my family, now. Do you think I don't know what drinking does to me? I gain weight. I come home, and my whole family has to make sure I don't seriously hurt myself until I eventually pass out. When I wake up, I pretend that I don't see how my family thinks less of me than the previous day. And then there is the stupidity that comes with being drunk. What about If I buy some stupidly costly thing and it cleans out my family bank account? No more nice clothes for my family. No more good food. I will have to send my kid's back to Springfield elementary next year. I can't afford to pay my lawyer any more money. My family will never forgive me."

And Moe was shocked to hear how reasonable Homer was.

"Moe, every time I take a sip, I feel like I'm losing brain cells. And I need them now because I'm making good money with them." Homer said. "If I'm addicted than I can't think straight because in the back of my mind there will be that urge to have a beer."

"And that's the urge; we're going to tap into," Moe said, before saying. "Sorry, Homer but I need to stay in business." and Moe walked to one of the Duff crates and then ripped the lid off with a strength he didn't know the man had and got out a Duff Beer.

Moe advanced on him and opened the Beer up, Homer tried to move away, but he was tied up.

"Homer this will all be over if you take it like a grown-up and allow yourself to get addicted," Moe said, before pouring the drink over Homer's head.

Homer shut his mouth and used the only weapon he had.

His head.

He headbutted Moe square in the chest, his head was a tank at this point, and Moe doubled over in pain and spat out blood.

But that did not deter the man.

"I see you're going to fight me on this, Homer," Moe said, getting up before smiling. "But I can keep you here as long as I like because I've sent a text to your family, so nobody is going to be looking for you. I'll keep doing it until you're ready to be civil and get drunk on my beer" then the man turned and left.

Homer could see Moe climb what looked like steps but was overshadowed by wood and opened the door to bring in the terrible smell of his bar into the room.

Moe went in and pretended like he wasn't keeping his former best customer hostage in his basement.

"What do I do?" Homer said, "Think!" but his hands were tired, and he couldn't see or reach anything worthwhile.

But he didn't give up; he waited for a chance, his vegetable lunch was serving him well in keeping the hunger away.

He must have been in there for hour's, when the door opened again, in came none other than Drunk Barnie.

Homer ignored, the lazy eyes and how the man's stomach was bulging out of his chest as he lazily held the glass mug in his hand.

"BARNIE!" He said, relieved to see his friend. "Untie me!"

"*Burp* No can do Homer," Barnie said, stunning him. "Moe says that I have to feed you a beer because it might work if it was me. He also said I could help myself to the beer in the basement."

The man was out of his mind and drunk.

He really did practically live here.

Homer remembered that in the rear times that Barnie wasn't drunk, he was logical and reasonable.

But the man was drunk so what did he care about right now?

Beer!

Homer suddenly had an idea.

"Barnie. You don't want the Beer here" Homer said, much to the man's confusion.

"*burp* Of course, I do," Barnie said.

"Well, fine," Homer said, with a tone that showed pity as he said. "I feel sorry for you for settling for that kind of Beer when I've have tasted way better."

"...You have? *burp*" Barnie said.

"Sure, I have," Homer said, "I'm rich now, so I have drunk all kinds of beer that is way better than the Beer served here. I've tasted Beer that tastes good even when you're not dead drunk."

Barnie gasped and said. "Beer that taste's good even when I'm not drunk? Is there such a beer?"

"There is," Homer said, "And I can get you a crate of the stuff if you listen to me. I tell you, Barnie, once you had it, you can't be satisfied with what is being served here. One taste and it's like you died and gone to Snoop Dog heaven."

And Barnie started to imagine what it would be like to taste such a beer.

The man may do drug's and drink beer, but he knows a good beer.

"So Barnie, I'll be more than happy to buy you some if you help me out of this rope," Homer said, seeing the change.

"Alright, Homer," Barnie said, tempted by the beer and was able to undo his rope.

Then Homer leapt up only to flop down since most of his body was still in a sack.

That's when Moe came down, and Homer pretended to be tied up again.

"Ready, to be drunk now Homer?" Moe said.

"Moe, if I get out, I'll make sure this place is shut down, and you never work at a bar again!" Homer said, but to Moe, it was a useless scramble.

Moe turned to Barnie and said. "Make sure you keep offering him the booze."

"*Burp* Right away, boss," Barnie said, taking a sip from his mug before Moe went back upstairs.

Homer stopped pretending he was tied up and said. "Shoot. How do I get past Moe? I know he owns a shotgun!"

That's when he got an idea.

"Barnie, land me your phone. I need to call Marge" Homer said.

"Okay," Barnie said, taking out his flip phone that was covered in sweat and beer.

Miraculously it still worked, but Homer didn't want to touch it.

But he had to.

Barnie only had a few contacts and found one was his home phone number, he began to ring it, not caring what he was touching.

#Simpson Household#

"When is dad coming back?" Bart said, in a white shirt that said 'Yeezus' and pattered black shorts, walking into his parents' room.

His dad was supposed to help him with school work.

"Bart, Homer texted me that he would be working late. Something about a leak somewhere" Marge said, in her silk PJ's and preparing for bed.

The text was rather odd too.

Just then they heard the sound of the telephone ringing; they had one in the kitchen and the bedroom.

Marge went to the red phone on her side of the bed and picked it up and said. "Hello?"

"MARGE!" came the voice of homer on the other end.

"Homer?" Marge said as Bart looked at her hearing the name. "What time are you getting home?"

"CALL THE POLICE MARGE!" Homer said, suddenly alarming her.

"What? Police?" Marge said.

"Moe has gone insane!" Homer said, "He's kidnapped me, and he's holding me hostage in his basement. He wants me to get addicted to his Beer again!"

Marge paused.

He was at Moe's...

A part of her would always think that he would revert to the old Homer, so that meant that he was calling her drunk at Moe's.

"Marge, I know what you might be thinking right now, but I am not drunk, but I'm perfectly sober," Homer said before he said. "If I was drunk, my family will be the last thing on my mind." making her eyes widened. "I wouldn't know that I am missing valuable time to help my son with school. I wouldn't know that I am missing my wife cooking knowing full well she cares what I put into my body. I wouldn't know how my own family would look at me if I come home drunk. If I were drunk, I wouldn't be telling you, how much I love you and the kids. I was even planning to surprise you with a banquet of rose's when I got home, but I guess that's not possible today."

Marge was speechless.

"So, for the love of god, Marge. Call the Police." Homer's voice said, on the other end. "If the police can listen to somebody, It would be you. I don't know how long I can hold out. Do you want Drunk and stupid Homer back?"

The answer was a big fat no.

Marge turned to Bart and said. "Bart, give me the other phone. This phone can only handle one conversation at a time. I'm calling the police. Moe kidnapped your father."

"Cool," Bart said, running out.

He wanted to watch this.

And scene!

Next chapter, The police are dragged by the ear by Marge as they enter Moe's and confronts the man only to find Homer tired and in the basement. Review/fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"So, we all agree to order Pizza tonight, for game night?" Chef Wiggum said, in his police uniform in his hand was a list, and he sat in front of a table with his surrounding police officers.

Suddenly the old black looking telephone in the middle of the table rang, and he said. "Didn't I tell somebody to disconnect that?"

Everybody looked around until they remembered he didn't tell anybody to disconnect it.

Chef Wiggum had some difficulty getting up before plodding his way to the phone and picking it up and saying. "Hello?"

The voice that greeted him was none other than Marge Simpson.

"Help, Police. My husband has been kidnapped by Moe and is being held against his will in Moe's basement."

Chef Wiggum instead of being the competent person he should be sighed, and said. "Mrs Simpson. Today is Game night for the Police department. I'm sure that your husband just called you drunk at Moe's. Why would Moe want to kidnap your husband?"

And he could just hear the disapproval in Marge Simpson voice next before she got an idea on how to make him and the whole police department move.

"Moe wants to kidnap my husband because he's... rich!" She said.

His eyes grow wide and said. "Your husband is rich?"

"Yes, he's stinking rich," She said, knowing she had got his attention. "He's so rich in fact...that he could get the whole police department much better uniforms and their very own jackets, they can say whatever you like on them."

"H-He can?" Chef Wiggum said before he coughed and said in a tone that was far too late now. "We will be on our way, Mrs Simpson. We'll have your husband safe by the end of the night" then he put down the phone.

"But Chef. What about the Pizza" Said, Lou.

"Good point" Chef Wiggum said, before turning to an office that had streaks of black hair coming out of his hat but not a complete one. "Eddie. You stay behind and collect the Pizza. The rest of the Police department come with me. We are about to rescue a rich person who can buy us all new uniforms and cool jackets. This is not a drill!" then the man began to move.

Everybody was stunned to hear this and seeing him move so fast was jaw dropping as he ignored his body telling him to take a rest and ran out of the room with his officers minus Eddie who stayed behind to collect Pizza.

They ran down the grey steps and into the black and white police car's waiting for them down below.

Chef Wiggum got in and his second in command Lou, took the seat next to him, the car dipped as soon as Chef Wiggum took a seat.

"Chef, do you think it's appropriate to put a nosey red police light on top of the car?" Said, Lou.

"It would be an insult if you didn't, Lou" Chef Wiggum said, and Lou bent down to the glove compartment and grabbed a red light before moving his way out of the window and putting It on top of the car.

The light active and the siren blasted out of it, and Chef Wiggum stepped on the accelerator.

The car sped off and behind it were two others identically looking cars.

You would think at the speed that they were going, they would have arrived at Moe's bar in 10 or 8 minutes.

It took them one hr and 9 minutes to get there because Chef Wiggum had to take a breather, apparently driving with such force had taken a lot out of him.

When they arrived and parked in front of the building, they saw Marge Simpson and her kid's waiting for them on the pavement.

They were all wearing their pj's, but with their new coats over them, Marge did not look happy to see them, and when they got close, she gave them an ear full.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEING!?" She yelled, startling the police who arrived. "My family and I called a cab, and he got us here faster than you despite the 10-minute wait, we had to endure! I and my kid's waited for 45 minutes!"

"We had so much time that we exactly found Dad's car and drove it here" Lisa said, and they look to find the car beside them, of course, she was concerned for her dad, especially when she heard Moe wanted to turn her father back into a ranging acholic who would plunge their family into debt.

Especially not before her trip to see her friend who would introduce her to her broadways stars.

"We'll...Mrs Simpson. We are very sorry we took so long, we were on the extreme, far side of Springfield when you called." Chef Wiggum said, not willing to say he got winded that's why they took so long.

"Farside? But mom called the Police department directly" Bart said.

There was awkward silence following Bart statement, so Chef Wiggum pretended not to hear.

"MRS SIMPSON STAND BACK! LET THE POLICE DO OUR JOB!" He said, trying to be heroic and had already failed in everybody who was there eyes.

Marge and the kids went across the street, only to move back when scantily dressed women walked out of the strip club.

The police set themselves up, just like in the movies and prepared their guns.

"3. 2. 1." Chef Wiggum said, before yelling. "NOW!"

Lou who was fitter kicked down the door, and everybody rushed inside.

Marge and the kid's rushed after them, just in time for the police to point all their weapons at a startled Moe who was about to refill his beer.

"WOAH!" Moe said, with his hands up and trying to be light and say. "Would you guys like to have a Beer?"

Then Marge and the kid's pushed her way to the front, and Marge looked fuming.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!" Marge said, looking ready to rip him limb from limb.

Moe began to sweat and said. "H-How should I know? Perhaps, he came in here for a glass of beer and is on his way home right now?"

But then somebody sold him out.

It was Barney.

"Homer is being kept in the basement. I can take you" Barney said, looking half-drunk and out of his mind.

"Barney! How could you!" Moe said.

"*burp* Sorry, Moe," Barney said, "Homer offered me a way better deal then you did. He offered me a whole crate full of fancy beer that tastes good when I'm not stoned."

"... We'll; I can't compete with that" Moe said, before he was tackled by two officers and his hand were forcefully put behind his back while he was pressed against his own counter. "Easy, there!"

"Barney lead me to my husband!" Marge said, and the man nodded.

Marge and the kids followed Barney pass Moe counter and to the door behind a bunch of shelves that look old and dated before he opened it and walked down the steps.

Barney yelled "HOMER!"

"Barney?" Homer's voice said from down below, hearing his voice both Marge and the kid's quickened their pace and ran in front of Barney leaving him in the dust.

Marge and the kids were stunned to find Homer roped to a pipe with a sack covering his body like an animal.

"HOMER!" Marge said.

"DAD!" Both Lisa and Bart said.

"Marge, kids. Thank god you found me!" Homer said, ripping the sack off him showing them the situation wasn't as dire as they first thought.

However, Homer almost collapsed right in front of them raising the alarm level.

"So... hungry" Homer said.

The family looked around, trying to feed him something other than the Beer surrounding them.

Lisa found something in her pocket and said. "Dad, you can have my nature bar?"

In other words, he could have her trash candy.

"I would take anything right now, even if its god-awful" Homer said, as Lisa unwrapped it for him and Homer took a bite.

His family helped him up the steps.

And they entered the main bar to witness, Moe being read his rights as soon as Homer appeared.

"Moe Szyslak's. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. Etc" Chef Wiggum said, getting the family to frown at the last part.

Moe was handcuffed and shoved out of his box.

"Moe, why did you do it?" Marge said.

"The only thing I have is my business and if that means turning your husband back into an alcoholic then so be it," Moe said before he was shoved out of the door and into one of the police cars.

Chef Wiggum said, "It's always the guys you least suspect" watching him.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa said. "I've only eight but even I know Moe has problems."

Chef Wiggum coughed again and turned around and said. "Mr Simpson, we are so sorry for what you must have been through. If you wish to take this to court, then you are allowed to."

"Allowed to?" Homer said, frowning. "Who says I need your permission to take Moe to court?" from his reaction, splashing money on the police department didn't look likely.

"Homer, don't talk it uses energy. Let's get some proper food into you" Marge said, and the whole family helped him out of the door and into the car where Marge had no choice but to drive home.

They had him quickly get into the house and sat him down on the couch before Marge quickly went to the kitchen, found Homer food that was now cold, stuck it into the microwave while Lisa kept feeding Homer her nature bars that she got from her room.

The food was hot in five minutes, and everybody in the family helped shove the food into his mouth, and when he had the energy to do it himself, he did.

Like a man who had been dying of thirst.

It was the first time in month's that he had been surrounded by his most favourite thing to take in for hours on end and yet, he had nothing in his mouth to turn away his focus.

A day or two and he would have cracked like an egg.

He didn't chock on the amount of food being shoved into him because he was used to eating so fast. Finally, he seemed to have come to his sense's.

"That place was terrible!" Homer said, "There was so much beer everywhere. I thought I was going to die in there because nobody would give me some food!" before he said. "I got taken down by a man almost double my age!"

He thought that being slimmer meant that he was physically fit but Moe had proved him otherwise, the man was hunched over and yet he was taken care of like a child.

"Homer, we are just glad that your home safe," Marge said.

"And not a drunken idiot" Bart added, making Marge give him a look of approval.

"Marge... kids. I have a confession to make" He said, making them all look at him.

"What is it, dad?" Lisa said.

"The reason why I could give up drinking Beer so easily was because its tastes like crap to me," He said, stunning them all. "Ever since I got a blow to the head, I haven't been able to stomach beer. On the day I woke up, I did go to Moe's, and I almost throw up."

They were all more than a little bit stunned.

They all thought that he dropped Beer too easily despite it being rear to not see him drinking.

He didn't suddenly have a change of heart; he just couldn't stomach the stuff.

"Then it's a good thing that you got hit in the head, or you wouldn't have been able to go sober for very long," Marge said, she was happy that the house wasn't filled with Beer cans.

"We'll, dad, it seems to me that, that blow really knocked something in your head," Lisa said. "Even if Moe did get you to drink Beer, you would have thrown it right back up again. Moe's plan was doomed to fail from the beginning."

"Dad, remind me to never knock on your head again," Bart said, he was liking sober Homer.

"We'll make sure we tell nobody about the blow you get to the head to protect this family," Marge said.

"I second that, can you imagine if what those guys, dad's up against getting the information to turn dad back?" Bart said.

"Dad would have to start wearing a helmet at all times," Lisa said.

#Unknown location#

A group of robed individuals stood underneath a light.

"Brothers. Sisters" Said, a voice in the darkness.

"I know of a way to get us all out of this"

And scene!

Can people please stop telling me how they want this story to go? It's very annoying. Next chapter, Homer enlist the help of Ned to help him not be weak anymore, and Moe mysteriously gets bailed out by a mysterious group with mysterious motives. Review/fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad" Both Bart and Lisa Simpson said, dressed in their school uniforms and ran out the door to catch the bus.

They ran up the steps and Lisa went to sit next to her friend.

Bart had no one.

But when all hoped seemed lost for Bart, Bart was stunned to see a boy dressed just like him but had a big nose, red round glasses and blue hair.

"Milhouse?" Bart said, not quiet believing his eyes.

"WHATS UP!" Milhouse said.

Bart was stunned, as he said. "How are you here?" sitting down next to the boy.

"Your father, agreed to sponsor me for a full term" Milhouse said, further stunning Bart. "He told me not to say anything because he wanted it to be a surprise."

It certainly was a surprise to Bart.

His father was sponsoring Milhouse?

He knew the man said he would do something but to spend money to send his friend to school because he was lonely was a level of care, he never thought possible.

"Bart, you should have seen my parents when my uniform and stuff arrived" Milhouse said, charging his phone. "This bus is pretty sweet."

And for the first time since Bart transferred to a much better school, he had somebody to truly talk to on the bus.

Meanwhile Milhouse was shocked that the driver wasn't on drugs and that he could get to school so safely.

When they got off the bus, it was the first time Milhouse realised he was on the other side of the street where kids didn't look sick or miserable.

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, kids from Springfield Elementary, who had just gotten off the bus kissed the floor because they were alive, they were soon stunned to see Milhouse on the other side of the street dressed in Montessori uniform.

"Is that Milhouse, with Bart?" Terry said, as she pointed to boy who looked eerie like Milhouse across the street.

Both Milhouse and Bart gave a Bro bump before going in with the rest of the kids.

Seeing him, especially when he was the only one who was so against using Bart, now going to Montessori was a huge slap to the kid's faces.

Their parents had grounded them while they were forced to pay for the drinks while Milhouse was going to Montessori with Bart.

Suddenly those drinks weren't remembered so fondly, right now.

That same day, neither Milhouse or Bart went across the street for break or lunch time.

"So, students can leave the school when there aren't any class's?" Milhouse said, before it was Bart now it was him, they left the school grounds for lunch.

"Yep" Bart said, "I'm going to show you Milhouse, what being a true friend with me gets you. Let's buy you a new PE kit. What you have right now isn't going to fly at Montessori. People can tell it's super cheap and you'll get laugh at."

"What? Really?" Milhouse said, he was having PE after lunch, he didn't want to get laugh at on his first day. "But wouldn't a new PE kit be super expensive?" he was used to be giving 5 or 10 dollars for the day, that was usually gone by break because he had to 'give it to charity'.

"It's expensive for you but not for me. My dad always makes sure to put 50 bucks in my wallet every day in case I manage to spend it all" Bart said, stunning Milhouse. "I can't buy you a 400-dollar outfit but as long as people see a big branded name and you look nice, then they will think your whole outfit it expensive. I know this great store that will make you look like your rich for the right price"

They had an hour to get to the mall which was more than enough time for them and Bart led Milhouse to this nice-looking place that his parents would have never gone to because it looked way out of their budget.

They were soon greeted by a female worker, who saw their clothes instantly.

"May I help you?" She said.

"I'm looking to buy some shorts, t-shirt and shoes for my Friend Milhouse" Bart said, as Milhouse felt himself being placed in front of Bart. "Here is my Montessori key card, so you know I'm not a nobody kid." showing her.

Her eyes widened seeing the ID and wondered who child he was before summoning others to come help Milhouse get a new PE kit.

Milhouse had never been attended to by anybody before and he tried on all sorts of expensive looking things that would have his parents dodging immediately.

The final look was a white t-shirt that had a black triangle at the neck, long brown camouflaged shirts, white socks and grey high tops that had a big fat brand on them, that cost more than every other item of clothing.

"Bart, I look amazing but these shoes cost more than my mom gives my dad for weekly shopping" Milhouse said. "You don't have to buy me them"

"I'm fine with it" Bart said, stunning him. "Besides I'm sure you're going to wear these like crazy. The trick to not getting laugh at is to deceive. If you have a big fat brand on you and you look nice, nobody will think your just a normal kid that got lucky and hassle you for it. It will be money we'll spent"

The combined total of the outfit was more than that drink he saw the other kid's drinking.

Bart paid for the outfit easily on the spot with cash, stunning Milhouse who finally saw first-hand how Bart, who thought 20 bucks was a huge number was gone.

Then they want back to school, making such to discard the bag and price tag along the way.

When it was time for Milhouse PE lesson, he put on his new clothes and walked out with the guys hoping that Bart plan worked.

"Nice clothes" Said, one girl who was looking like she was walking down a sport's run way.

Milhouse was stunned, it was the first time he had been complimented by a girl who everybody could see was out of his league.

However, that wasn't the only compliment he got and the shower of compliments just kept on going.

A new school, new clothes and a boat load of compliments from rich kids that usually won't give him the time of day?

Milhouse thought he had died and gone to heaven.

On laundry day for his family, his parents would be shocked to discover the new shoes and outfit.

#With Marge#

Marge dressed in branded yoga pants, a white vast that said a quote from a well know branded shop and green sneaker, enter a taxi that took her all way out of town and to the town over it.

She easily paid for the long ride and found herself in front of a large fancy looking building that looked like the kind of place you would host a wedding in.

She walked inside and was immediately greeted by women with long blond hair.

"May I help you?" She said.

"Yes, I'm Marge Simpson" Marge said, "My husband apparently put me down for self-confidence classes' here." her voice was quiet.

"I can completely see that" Said, the woman stunning her. "Let me just check the register and the photo that was sent in" the women left and then came back with an ID badge.

"Marge, come with me. It looks like you're the last to arrival" Said the women and Marge followed her into another room that was shrouded with curtains.

She was immediately met with a group of women who looked like they had way more time on their hands then they know what to do with.

Marge grew nervous as the sight of these women.

"Hello, everybody" Said, the woman. "We are being joined by somebody new today. Say hello to Marge Simpson, she's from Springfield"

"Hello, Marge" They all said.

"H-Hello, to you all" Marge said, nervously as she took a seat on a warm plush couch next to a woman with had curly ginger hair.

"I love your outfit" Said, the woman, stunning. "It doesn't scream uptight like wearing Channel. It screams fun."

"...Why, thank you" Marge said, smiling.

She had never been called fun on purpose before, maybe she can make friends here.

#Homer at Work#

Homer couldn't stop glancing over his shoulder at work, Moe had left a very strong imprint in his mind.

Should he go to the Gym and get a membership?

But what if, there were other people who wanted him stupid like Moe?

So many people would benefit from grabbing his families new found wealth.

Who would be willing to teach him in secret, though?

Homer took out his phone and began to scroll through his contact list until he found a man's name that he would never call without being forced to before.

He dialled the number.

"Hi-Diddily-Ho! Neighborino!" Said, the voice of Ned Flanders, seconds later.

Homer felt his mind just scream at him that he had made a huge mistake calling him.

"Homer, I never expected you to call" Came Ned cheerful voice.

"Look, Ned" Homer said, trying to get this done as quickly as possible. "I need you help"

There was a long and stunned silence on the other end.

"It must be pretty serious, Homer. If you're willingly calling me" Ned said, suddenly very attentive.

"It is" Homer said, "Have you ever taught self-defence classes before? I've seen you kick ass and I need some self-defence lesson's without going to the Gym. I got taken down by a man who almost double my age recently and he wanted me to spend all my families new found wealth as a Drunkard. It got me thinking, if there is anybody else in Springfield who wants me to go broke and won't resort to violence against me. This is where you come in. I need somewhere, we're I can learn to protect myself without anybody knowing about it."

There was a very long and uncomfortable silence after that.

"...Mr Simpson, I'll be more than happy to help you" Ned said, stunning him. "We may not see eye to eye but if you want to protect your family's future, I can't just turn you down."

"Thank you, Ned" Homer said. "I'll make sure to pay you"

"No, money. Homer" Ned said, shocking him. "You returned hundreds of dollars' worth of my stuff to me. That is payment alone. I haven't been able to do the stuff I used to do in years but now I can."

"...Ned. I can never say how sorry I am for how I treated you over the years." Homer said, "I can only start a new, right now. If there is anything your family needs. Just name it"

And Ned was stunned on the other end.

#A few hours later in the Police Station#

Moe sat behind bars, he wore no clothes because he had tried to off himself earlier with his belt and choke himself to death with his black shoes.

He had no reason to live anymore.

His business was finished and will be brought buy who knows what, he could only imagine how much of a Pharaoh he had now become to the people of Springfield.

Suddenly Moe heard the sound of the jail cell unlocking, he looked up to find Chef Wiggum.

"Moe, you are very lucky. Somebody bailed you out" Chief Wiggum said, stunning the man, behind the fat cop was Sergent Lou with his clothes.

"Somebody bailed me out?" Moe said, getting up. "But I don't have any friends" taking his clothes.

"We'll, a cloaked figure handed over some cash and I didn't ask any questions" Chief Wiggum said.

"Here is an envelope from Homer Simpson Lawyer who has filed a Lawsuit against you" Lou said, handing the envelope to Moe who wasn't surprised. "And here is some shady letter by the cloaked figure, asking you to go somewhere once you leave the station"

"...Okay" Moe said, taking it.

"It was a lot of money, so we didn't ask questions" Chief Wiggum said, before saying. "We're all getting new jackets"

Then they let him go, Moe looking more than a little roughed up walking out of the Police station and looked at the note in his hands.

It was made using words from various magazines.

It read.

'Go to the back of Springfield Elementary school and knock on the steel door. When asked for the password say 'There is no justice in this world'

Moe was a little bit confused before shrugging and saying. "We'll, this figure did bail me out and I got nothing better to do."

Moe began to make his way to Springfield Elementary, each step revealed the ugliness of the town and seeing the Elementary school, Moe couldn't help but wince.

It probably didn't help that the school was now under a heavy lawsuit delivered by Homer Simpson.

"No wonder, Homer moved his kid's way from here as soon as he got money." Moe said, and then made his way around the back of the school, each step told a story of the lack of care that was present at the school, he found a metal door that said 'OAHS' at the top.

"What does that stand for?" Moe said looking up, before knocking on the door.

"Password" Said, a person who was speaking through an obvious voice changer.

Moe looked at the note and said. "There is no justice in this world"

Silence.

"Proceed" said, the voice before unlocking the door and then opening it to reveal a hooded figure.

Moe walked in and followed the figure to no doubt the school hall, and saw a small group of hooded figures in masks.

"Welcome, Moe Szyslack. To our society" Said, one figure with a peacock mask.

The voice changing did not work.

"Wait. Principle Skinner?" Moe said, making the man's eyes widened.

"O-Of course, not" The figure said, coughing.

"*sigh* give it up Skinner" Said, another voice Moe recognised. "Your voice changer doesn't work"

"Wait. Superintendent Gary Chalmers?" Moe said, surprising the other figure.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have brought such cheap voice changers" Said a male voice "Half the time they don't work."

"We'll, you can't blame me. One of my clients gave me a box of them" Said, a woman with a strong accent in her voice.

"Eww" All of them immediately said and dropped the piece of equipment onto the floor.

"Wait..." Moe said. "Are all you guys, the people Homer is currently screwing or has screwed already?"

Silence.

The figure's looked at each other.

The jig was up.

They put down their hoods one by one and took off their mask's.

Each face was different and yet they all had the same sleepless bags under their eyes.

The same bags as Moe.

And scene!

Next chapter, Moe gets introduced into the scheme and Homer family say goodbye to Lisa at an airport before going to Ned's to learn self-defence. Review/fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Seymour Skinner

Gary Chalmers

Mrs. Marilyn Muntz, Mother of Nelson Muntz.

Mr Jones and Carlo Jones, Mother of Jimbo Jones.

Mr Starbeam and Starla Beam of Dolph Starbeam

However, what shocked Moe was the appearance of none other than Doctor Hibbert!

"Doctor Hibbert!? What are you doing here?" Said, Moe. "I didn't think that the Simpson's were suing you."

The man gave one of his many unsettling laughs and said. "The Simpson's aren't suing me. My problem with them is that they stopped being my client"

"Huh?" Moe said.

"You see, everybody in Springfield is my patient, because I do a decent enough job and I am loads better than that hack Mr Nick" Said, Hibbert. "However, with the raise of the Simpson's, who we all know are loaded now, they have ended their business with me. And when a family that can make such a buzz becomes the only family in Springfield who isn't my patient, people start to ask questions. They start to ask what's so wrong with me that the Simpsons, a family so rich, decided to seek medical help from outside of town"

"...So the Simpson who refuse to be ripped off by you, are affecting your bottom line?" Said, Moe, he wasn't going to sugar coat it, the Doctors prices were a rip off.

"Exactly." The man said, before laughing and saying. "Plus, with their expended bank account, I can charge way more than I usually do."

"But your already richer than most of Springfield" Said, Moe, making a good point.

"You can never have too much money, Mr Szyslak" Said, Mr Hibbert smiling.

"Our family lives are ruined with this lawsuit" Said, Mrs. Marilyn Muntz and the other parents agreed. "We are working 24-7 just to get the money to pay the lawyer. In that court room everything is going public. We don't even have the money to replace Bart's things. We can only punish our kids enough."

"I've been kicked out of the house by Mother" Said, Seymour. "This is where I live now."

"My bosses are breathing down my neck and I'm practically fired already" Said, Chalmers. "Nobody is going to hire a man who's been in the newspaper for ignoring a rich kid. The other schools I'm in charge of are thinking of firing me as well. Goodbye my bonus check at the end of each month and feeling superior"

"Sir!" Seymour said.

"Oh, don't act so surprised." Said, Chalmers. "Do you, honest think I give a stuffing about the children? I do this job for the money and to feel superior. I walk into the school and I am god"

Their terrible natures were coming out.

"Can we re-focus, please?" Said, Doctor Hibbert getting all their attention. "As you can see, Moe. The Simpson have ruined our lives one after another and we have figured out, all our problems stem from, Homer Simpson."

"Homer has become a decent and smart father!" Mr Jones said.

"Something in Homer head has shifted and it's causing problems for all of us" Doctor Hibbert said. "The Simpson had a home raid a few months ago and one of them gave Homer a good whack on the head that caused something to shift inside his brain. If we can deliver a good enough blow to Homer head than we should be able to bring the old Homer back"

"But what about if it doesn't?" Said, Moe.

"...Than, Homer may be in a coma for life" Said, Doctor Hibbert shocking him.

"But without Homer, the Simpson can't make money and the finances will fall onto the hands of Marge Simpson" Said, Seymore.

"Marge isn't as confident as Homer" Said Doctor Hibbert. "She wants to fit in too much. If we talk to her and persist, she's eventually course correct the whole family"

"Course Correct? You all are some sick and twisted people" Said, Moe. "You want to ruin a whole family so that you can profit and use them for your own selfish gain."

They all looked at each other.

"...So is that a no?" Said, Seymore.

"Of course not. I'm in!" Said, Moe, before saying. "I got nothing better to do anyway since Homer Simpson is suing me. I just want to make sure that nobody here is doing it for a selfless reason and we all agree that we all are terrible people who deserve to burn in hell."

They all began to nod one by one.

"Good" Said, Moe. "Just checking"

Their group was complete.

Ch 20: Revelations

Barney sat in front of the Kwiki-E-Mart, half-drunk out of his mind after buying a pack of Duff.

"It's just not the same" Said, Barney missing the Duff from the Bar even thought it was the same thing.

"Package for Barney Gumble?" Suddenly a voice said, drawing his attention to a man in a blue uniform and black shoes.

However, Barney eyes soon went to the box's filled with bottles that fizzed.

"That's me" Barney said.

"This is a package from Homer Simpson" Said, the man surprising him, before showing him his clipboard. "Please sign on the dotted line"

And Barney drunkenly managed to sign and then the man walked away without the box's.

"Oh, boy Homer, must have finally come through with his promise" Said, Barney taking one of them and the way it fizzed it was just so fancy. "Bless him"

Than Barney opened it with ease with his bare teeth and began to drink, the moment he did so, a hundred angels appeared in his eyes and sang.

"Hallelujah"

He took his mouth off and said. "Holy moly, this beer is delicious...and I'm not just saying that because I'm half way stoned."

Barney dropped the can of Duff Beer and began to drink the fancy beer.

No matter how much he drank, he didn't get further drunk.

This was amazing.

#Behind a car#

"And that my boy is called helping a drunkard get sober." Said, Homer to his son, Homer was dressed blue shirt, in brown pants and Nike shoes.

"But wouldn't Barney eventually figure out that it's just really fizzy juice in a fancy bottle?" said, Bart, in a brown hoody, grey shorts and black trainers.

"Son, let me teach you about the Placebo effect" Said, Homer. "This effect is best known from a study where a doctor told patients that a pill can cure them. When in reality it was just a sugar pill. But they believed the pill was helping them so much that their bodies did the pills work for it and they got better. The same thing can happen to Barney. I can tell him, that's some kind of fancy alchole and he'll believe it even if it's really fancy juice. His body will treat it like Achole but without the drunken haze and he'll get addicted to it"

"...So if he's addicted, than Barney will keep drinking the sparkling juice." Bart said.

"Which would lead Barney to be sober all the time" Said, Homer. "I'll happy supply him with more if it means he'll ignore the Duff Beer. I ruined his life by introducing him to alcohol. Barney is a genius sober, being drunk to the day you die is no way to live life, Bart. You'll miss so many opportunity's because your too stoned to function straight. Like spending time with your 10-year-old son" ruffling Bart hair.

"Quit it" Said, Bart but he was smiling.

"Now, let get out of this nasty place" Said, Homer. "The smell is really getting to me"

"Do you think, we'll could use our money to clean up the streets?" Said, Bart, he too was feeling like his clothes were too nice for the Kwik-E-Mart carpark.

"Bart, I can spend thousands on the town but it will just get dirty again" Said, Homer. "In a place like this, what needs to change are the people, not the environment"

#Van Houten household#

It was laundry day at the Van Houten house.

Luann yelled. "IT'S LOUDARY DAY! PUT ALL YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES IN THE BASKET NOW!"

The males of the house responded immediately because they knew this was the only chance, they will get in the entire week since she wanted to wash it all together.

Milhouse came down the steps dragging his blue laundry hoop filled with his Montessori uniform and clothes he wore outside it.

His father Kirk was also in the laundry room with his own bag but his wife looked at his disapprovingly.

"I'll start with Milhouse clothes, first" Luann said.

"Why not mine?" Kirk said.

"It's because Milhouse's clothes feel like the person that wears them, is actually going somewhere in life" She said.

"Ooh" Kirk said, sadden.

Luann picked up the first piece of clothes from her son's hoop, intending to make sure to read the label so that she doesn't accidentally ruin the clothes that the family couldn't afford to replace, only to get quite a surprise.

"Wow. Nice t-shirt, Milhouse" Kirk said, seeing the T-shirt. "Did your mother go shopping with you recently?"

"Wait. I didn't get him this." Luann said, before she looked into the basket and saw some short's she did not recognize at all and they looked nice. "Milhouse...where did you get these clothes, from? I've never taken you shopping for these clothes. I would have know if I had gotten you clothes that looked this nice."

"Oh, you didn't. Bart brought them for me" Milhouse said, stunning both his parents.

"What?" both of them said.

"Apparently, Bart knows that if I wore my regular PE clothes it would get me laughed at so when it was lunch time, he took me to this store and got me some new clothes" Milhouse said, stunning his parents. "But don't worry, the clothes are just made to look expensive but they really are not. We'll except for these shoes, which are pretty expensive"

His words made his parents look down at his feet and for the first time, they really took notice of them, his red triangular shoes were no-where in sight, in its place were shoes that looked more expensive than anything his parents currently owned.

Or that Luann know about.

The brand name was in big black letters making them shine on the shoes.

How did they miss that!?

"Wait, are those Zip shoes?" Said, Kirk making them look at him. "I heard you can't get those shoes for under 80 bucks"

"80 bucks?" Said, Luann looking ready to faint, she would never spend that much on shoes. "And Bart was happy to spend such money on you? You didn't force him or anything?"

Both of them were wondering since when could Bart Simpson afford to splash 80 dollars on shoes.

If Kirk had one in his size, he would be worshiping them.

"But Bart said it was really fine." Milhouse said. "He said his wallet just keeps mounting every day because his dad stuffs it with a 50 dollar bill and he never manages to spend it all in one day because he goes outside the school to do so. He was happy to spend it on me"

Then Milhouse said. "You should have seen those rich kids when they saw me. They showered me with compliments. And no girl that was out of my league laughed at me. Bart also asked if I wanted any of his clothes because he was getting thinner since his family doesn't eat so much anymore so eventually his clothes will get too big for him and his family is going to have to go shopping again for him. He already gave me a T-shirt that says in gold letter's 'Gucci'. I'm going to use that for my next PE lesson"

And His parents could only open and closed their mouths.

Their son had a hundred dollar plus Gucci t-shirt!?

Than Milhouse seemed to remember something and said. "Oh, yeah. Bart invited me to play Laser Tag with him and then we're going to Go-Kart racing. Bart got a deal so its 20 bucks for each of us"

Both his parents stared at him.

"What?" Milhouse said, seeing their brains stop working.

"N-Nothing" Kirk said.

Both he and Luann looked at each other.

Their son was already living in a completely different world to them.

Then Milhouse left to go back to his room.

"Luann...do you think I can ask-" Kirk began.

"No" Luann said, giving him a disproving look. "You're not using our own child to ask Bart for shoes. Milhouse isn't old enough to get a job but you can. To use a child is a new kind of low even for you"

"I was just wondering" Said, Kirk.

Their son friendship with Bart Simpson had done wonders for their son, she refused for her family to be seen as disgusting people.

#Springfield Airport#

Lisa had her hair done up and her make-up primed, she wore a navy blue dress with heels, just from the sight of her alone, several boys were turning her way.

"See you Lisa" Marge said, going to give her daughter a hug which she returned.

"Bye, mom" She said, before giving her father a hug. "Bye dad"

"Bye, Lisa" Homer said, giving his little girl a hug, the moment he lot go and turned to Simon, he had a 'little talk' with the man some distance away, which Marge wasn't fooled in the least by the calm body language of her husband as he talked.

She would bet a hundred bucks that Homer made sure the man watched their little girl like a hawk.

They came back and Simon said. "Let's go Lisa. We'll miss the flight"

They were flying first class seats.

Lisa gave one quick last glance at her family before going with Simon to the 1st class line and getting on before everybody else.

Homer and his family waved goodbye to Lisa before they went on their marry way out of the airport and to their car.

They drove to their street and parked in front of the house but they didn't go to their home, instead they went next door, to the Flanders home.

Apparently, everybody in the family wanted to learn some martial arts as well, including Maggy.

"Come in." Flander said, inviting them to his nice home.

His boys were in the room praying when they saw them.

"Sup, weirdo's" Said, Bart.

Both Rod and Todd went to hug him only for Bart to push them away in disgust.

"Flanders thanks for having us, but have you ever thought about talking to your kid's about the hugging, thing?" Said, Homer.

"Why?" Flander said, "Here in our house, we are all comfortable with each other"

Making both boy's smile.

"Flander's, can I speak alone?" Said, Homer.

"Of course, Homer." Said, Flanders before saying. "Todd and Ron, make the rest of the family feel at home"

All three Simpson family members had the same look on their face in that moment even the baby.

Then Flander took him in the kitchen.

"What is it Homer?" Said, Ned.

"Nice Kitchen" Said, Homer looking around.

"Thanks. I and my boy's try my best" Said, the Flanders.

"As I was saying before, you should really talk to your kids about the hugging things" Said, Homer stunning him. "Its okay for you, because their your kid's and they can hug you but one day your boys are going to be alone. Think of it this way. When you see two teenage boys who aren't related hugging each other and hugging random boys they just met, how would you see that?"

And Ned was stunned.

It was cute as kids but teenagers?

Teenagers with hormones and were going on to be adults?

"You can say it. 'Are they gay'?" Said, Homer making Ned eyes go wide. "Now imagine if your two kids were those teenage boys and weren't related to you? Now imagine them as full-grown adults and the moment they met you, they hugged you and preformed a musical that was usually performed by woman down to the very movement. Right in front of your dead wife."

"O-Oh, my" said, Ned, looking at his kids who were skipping around while holding hands, all three Simpson's looked uncomfortable.

"Sheltering your kids so much may be turning your kids gay, Ned." Homer said. "Do you think any woman would want a man who hugs other men and acts like that with his own brother?"

And Ned truly looked at his children without rose coloured glasses.

Ned aged them up as teenager's.

He let out a horrific gasp at what he saw.

Had he turned his children gay?

And scene!

Next chapter, Homer finds that a lot of things seemed to be falling around him, and Lisa meets her friend. Marge has friends over that aren't her neighbours wives. Bart and Milhouse go out, having no idea they have become the 'Untouchable' kids that the other kids who live in Springfield wish they could talk to. Review/fav and follow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Only once before had Lisa Simpson got to fly first class on a plane and it was just as amazing as she remembered it.

There was Wifi, the seats were comfortable and spacious, she was given amazing food, heating and she could watch Television while sleeping.

Plus, there was no horrible engine smell that she had to breath and her seat had her name on It.

"Would like to listen to classic or jazz?" said, a woman holding two heads phones.

Lisa was in heaven, she couldn't believe how good her life was right now.

She had friends, went to an academic rich school, looked great and she didn't have to watch as her mother had to work herself to death to make sure the family was going to be okay when her dad kicked the bucket.

If she had known that a good whack on the head was all her father needed for her father to become an amazing dad than she would have done so the moment she could swing hard enough.

It was a few hours of wonderfulness, before the plane touched down in Manhattan and she and Simon got off the plane, the first-class people left first and had a more luxurious way out, which involved flowers and snacks.

Her and Simon had a car waiting for them and got in.

"Next stop, Row NYC" said, the driver before driving off to the town square.

When both Lisa and Simon saw the hotel, they were amazed.

Simon more than Lisa because he was a lawyer in Springfield and couldn't afford such a fancy place.

They walked past the bell-hop who bowed to them, and people came to get their luggage and take it inside.

The inside was breath-taking, they walked to the reception counter and the person at it smiled.

"Hi, my name is Lisa Simpson and this is my family Lawyer, Simon" Lisa said, "My mom, Marge Simpson booked us a stay here"

Lawyer?

At the mere mention of the world, there was suddenly pressure for the hotel to be fair and upfront with her.

And seeing her dress so well and it wasn't unusual for rich people kids to come here with a proxy guardian, the woman went to the computer to check.

She found it within seconds.

"Oh, here you are" She said, "Your mother booked you two, in two Superior one bedrooms for two days"

Obviously because of school on Monday and there was no way either Homer and Marge was going to allow their child to sleep in a room with a over 20-year-old man.

"Here is Kyle, who will take you to two to your rooms" She said, and suddenly a young gorgeous looking man in a staff uniform appeared.

"Ooh" Lisa said.

"Right this way" Said, the man and all of them went to the really nicely light elevator and then walked down the very nicely light hallway.

Jesus. How much is Homer Simpson making? Simon couldn't help but think about his employer, he had only seen details needed for a lawsuit and Homer Simpson was suing just for over a thousand-dollar worth of stuff?

This looks like a three hundred to four-hundred-night hotel.

The first room to unlock was Lisa room and Lisa was very impressed when she saw it and then Simon was right next door.

Lisa came in and somebody put her suitcase down.

"The restaurant and candy factory is open at all hours of the day" Said, the man. "Anything you spend here will be billed to your parents who have agreed to be billed. We hope you have a wonderful stay"

Meaning, her father was most likely going to be footing the bill for anything like a spa or something.

They all walked out.

Lisa got her phone and called home immediately, she had promised to call home the moment she was settled in.

The phone was ringing.

"Hello. You have reached Ground Keepers R Us. What business do you have with us?" she heard.

"Bart!" She said, and then she heard the sounds of her brother's laughter on the other end.

"Oh, hey, sis" Bart said, "Let me, give the phone to dad"

There was sounds of running feet and him yelling. "DAD! LISA'S IS CALLING!"

Their mother was at her confidence building group.

Soon, Lisa heard.

"Hello, Lisa" Homer said, "Are you settled in?"

"Dad, the flight was wonderful and this room is so spotless" Lisa said, "I can't wait to go out and start exploring."

"We'll, Lisa...I hope you have a wonderful two days and see you in the early hours of Monday" Said, Homer. "I just got my pay check so I want you to have a wonderful time. If you want to go to the Spa, then feel free to do so. But Lisa I can't stress to you how important it is to make sure any money that I've given you is locked up tight. Don't use a credit card, use a debit card and make sure there is always somebody to watch your stuff"

He was speaking from experience, this city was a den of snatchers because they know it was a hot spot for tourists.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will" Lisa said, with her high IQ and responsibility, she knew not to spend like her life depended on it and would keep an eye out.

"Now go and have fun" Said, Homer. "I can't wait to see what you've been up to" than the phone went dead.

The moment it did so, Lisa got out her Laptop.

The Simpson used to only have one Laptop but now they each had their own individually, she had decorated her with hearts and science stuff so that it would make her brother burf.

She went on the internet only to find out she didn't know the hotel connection password too late, but her laptop picked it up and Lisa saw that she could buy internet connection here at higher prices than in Springfield.

However, the prices weren't criminal.

"We'll, I'm going to be Skyping" Said, Lisa before clicking on the height speed for two days, it was billed to the tab, her father would get at the end of her stay.

She was on the internet in seconds.

"Wow, it's so fast" She said, before logging into her Skype Account and seeing all her friends.

She had friends!

She invited one of them over to chat, Jessica.

The brown-haired girl with ponytails and glasses appeared, and behind her was a very impressive looking bed.

"Jessica...Guess where I am?" Said, Lisa.

"Manhattan?" She said.

"How did you know?" Lisa said.

"You forgot to turn your location off when you signed in" She said.

And Lisa saw that there was indeed her location on her screen.

"Oh" Lisa said, embarrassed and turning it off.

But then they both screamed.

They were going to have some much fun.

#Hour later#

"Bye, Marge" Homer said, giving his wife and two remaining kids a kiss before being handed his lunch.

"Bye, dad." Bart said.

"Bye homer" Said, Marge.

And even Maggie was more affectionate towards him.

He walked out of the house and saw Ned, mowing the lawn.

"Howdy Neighbour" Said, Ned.

"Hi, Ned" Said, Homer.

"Thanks for giving me those tips" Said, Ned.

"No worries" Said, Homer. "If you need emotional support than I'm a phone call away."

"Thanks Homer" Ned said.

It was a slow and painful process for him, letting his kids be exposed to stuff that he made sure to keep them away from.

The first was purchasing fizzy drinks for their lunch and telling them they could have it, then came the burger.

But it was one step at a time.

And Homer may have been a questionable father in the past but Ned couldn't deny that now Bart seemed to have evened out with his bad ways and even had multiple girlfriends.

Homer went into the car and drove off to work.

When he drove, the idea of moving his family out of Springfield to a lot more suitable town began to grow in his mind, it was too late for Lisa and Bart but Maggie had a childhood ahead of her and being surrounded by a place that was literally falling apart was something he didn't want for her.

Homer car soon trailed behind a trunk that seemed to come from nowhere, but what alarmed Homer was the boulders that it was carrying and the fact that the back wasn't securely locked.

Fearing for his safety, Homer tried to get out of the line of fire in case the boulders were released by turning right.

The trunk turned right and the boulders almost jumped over the right side of the truck.

He turned left, and the trunk turned left.

It was as if, the Truck wanted him in the line of aim.

Than the boulders got lose and Homer found himself trying to steer his car out of the way, he tried to swerve but the trunk was there to make sure to block his path.

It was only through the small training he had with Ned Flanders to train his hand eye coordination that he managed to dodge on the boulders, each one heavy enough to come through his protective car casing and go straight for his head.

He turned a shift corner out of the trunks way and took a different route to work.

"Thank you, Ned Flanders" Said, Homer, he could have seriously injured or killed back there.

And Ned in his house, sneezed.

#Inside the Truck#

"We could have killed Homer Simpson back there" Said, a familiar voice in a black cloak and wearing a mask.

"Getting him hit in the head...killing him" Said, the driver who was also in a black cloak, before laughing. "What's the difference?"

#Scene change#

The wives of the Simpson neighbourhood were out watching the Simpsons house again, the miraculous transformation of the Simpson home that was now rich meant that something was most likely always happening.

Today was such a day.

They were all shocked, when a bunch of rich looking cars parked in front of house suddenly, and out came women who had glowing skin and looked like they had money as well.

The wives were shocked to find the women did in fact go to the Simpson home and knock on the door, out come Marge Simpson and who hugged each and every one of them before inviting them inside.

The truth was plain for them all to see.

Marge had made friends with women who were better than the housewives of the neighbourhood!

The appearance was so shocking that the news soon exploded amongst the whole neighbourhood wives.

They remembered that Marge did not always fit into the group but now she had better friends than they had.

On the phone they all agreed to 'suddenly' show up at the Simpson Home.

Marge was confused when she heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me" She said, as her friends from her confidence classes sat in her living room.

She went to the door and opened it, only to be confused to see the wives of the neighbourhood.

"Hi...Marge" Said, Sara Wiggum. "By some crazy coincidence, we all thought we can come over and visit."

And if it was the Marge without the confident classes, she would have been overjoyed to have so many women over.

But she couldn't help but remember none of them were actually friends that she made without her husband doing stuff with the other.

She often spent mornings and afternoons praying that somebody would just come over and talk to her.

"I'm sorry but can't you all come back another time?" Said, Marge, shocking them. "I have friends over and there is not enough space in the living room"

"Friends?" Said, Sarah. "Aren't we your friends, Marge?"

And Marge wanted to cave at all the eyes looking at her.

But.

If her husband can stand up to people than so can she.

"I-I don't think friends only spend time with each other because our husbands are hanging out with each other for a night" Said, Marge, shocking them all. "I'm alone on most days and not one of you came to visit me. Now that I have better financially stable friends, you're calling us friends? Shame on you all!"

Then she shut the door, shaking.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, and then four pairs of her hands were on her shoulder.

"That was so brave of you" Said, a large woman quietly.

"Our Teacher would be proud" Said, her first friend, Amy who she sat next to in class and Marge had never felt so supported in her life.

They went back to the living room.

#Springfield Candy Store#

"What should we get?" Said, Terri.

"Urgh. Candy?" Said, Alex Whitney. "If I wasn't on a diet, no remotely cool person would be caught dead here."

"Y-Yeah, seeing all these uncool kids cramps our style" Said, Sherri.

It was Saturday and a lot of kids had flocked to the candy store.

But then the door opened and in come two boy's that Springfield Elementary kids had only seen far across the street for the past couple of weeks.

Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten.

Bart wore a t-shirt that said in a small red box 'Supreme' over it was a military like jacket, he wore blue rolled up shorts that had a brand on it with blue writing and grey trainers in his hand was his skateboard.

However, Milhouse transformation was the most shocking since he was handed that 'Gucci' t-shirt he got from Bart and black shorts that said 'Bap' at the button of them, he wore the shoes that Bart had given him.

Both of them looked like kings in the heard of sheep.

Alex Whitney attitude of 'I'm the coolest thing here since silence bread' disappeared when she saw the two.

Not only did they dress better than her but they both went to a much better school than her.

Nobody expected Montessori kids to be interested in anything to do with Springfield or a candy shop.

If she was popular here than they were superstars.

Milhouse got a trolley.

"So, what are you feeling, Milhouse?" Said, Bart asking his best friend. "It feels like ages since I had any piece of candy."

He was asking because Milhouse diet was a lot freer than his right now.

"I was thinking some jawbreaker or exploding candy?" Said, Milhouse.

All the kid's in the row eyes were wide, when they saw them.

They were so envious of Milhouse, because he was best friends with Bart Simpson whose family was now loaded, he was going to that big fancy school, going to places they could afford unless it was a birthday party and dressing like he never went to Springfield Elementary.

He had gone from the bottom of the pile to being socially better than them in weeks.

And then Milhouse saw it.

"We can have those candy-bars with those cool cards inside and play with them" Milhouse said.

And Bart looked at the price of each candy bar, each one came with a pack of 7 cards so it was about 3 bucks each.

"Are you willing to eat 10 candy bars to get a decent set?" Bart said.

"We can split it 50:50, and eat it at break and lunch time" Milhouse said.

"And get sick?" Bart said.

"Defiantly, get sick" Milhouse said.

And Bart put the 10 bars in the trolley, effectively bagging more than any kid in the store.

"Do you want a slushy?" Bart said, looking at the slushy machine.

Suddenly somebody 'accidentally' bumped into Milhouse.

"Ow" Milhouse said.

"Sorry" Said, Alex while not really being that sorry. "Clumsy me"

The kid's watching gasped.

Alex was going for it because she was popular.

"Bye, Bart. Bye, Milhouse" She said, surprising the two before walking away, she thought they would soon call her back and invite her into their circle.

But then.

"Who was that?" Milhouse said, his words were like a slap across her face. "Does she go to our school?"

What!?

Alex was one of the prettiest girls in Springfield Elementary, Milhouse knew who she was a month or two ago and would have fainted if she talked to him.

But you couldn't blame him.

He had seen the other side.

He had seen girls who had whole make-up crews with years of experience, dedicated to making them look good, at every hour of the day.

She went to a free run-down school and was lucky to have money to top up on her cheap make-up.

There was no way, she could compete with that.

"I think she's the morn who convinced the principal to threw a prom for 8-year olds who still think the opposite gender is gross." Said, Bart, adding another insult to her. "No wonder my sister dumped her as a friend."

If his father saw Lisa dressing like she's 16 years old than he would not allow her to leave the house.

Their words left a burn on her face.

Some kids began to laugh, not so secretly.

The embarrassment was too much and she said to Terri and Sherri.

"Let's bounce. My diet is much better without eating sugar and being around lame people" She said.

She made a retreat.

Was somebody else going to try?

However, somebody else stepped up to the plate when Bart grabbed the two slushy and both of them began to head to the very happy looking cashier person.

"Excuse me"

Both Milhouse and Bart turned to find a girl who didn't dress like she was 16.

She had blond hair and blue eyes, she wore a white shirt underneath a pink hoody, blue patterned shirt, long socks and brown platform shoes.

"Excuse me. I'm new at Springfield Elementary. I heard, you guys used to go to my school" She said, "My name is Megan and students at the school are saying I have no chance of befriending either of you. I was wondering if that is true"

"Hmm..." Bart said, looking at her. "Are you stuck up?"

"No" She said.

"Do you care only about fashion?" Bart said.

"Not in a million years" She said, before saying. "If I'm being honest, I much rather prefer to kick a ball than talk about make-up and shoes"

And Milhouse opened his mouth wide open.

"What else do you know about me?" Bart said.

"U-Ur, I just know that the two of you wear nice clothes and can afford to spend 30 dollars' worth of candy?" She said.

Silence.

" ….How do you feel about chocolate?" Bart said.

"I love the stuff" She said.

"Walk with us" Both Milhouse and Bart said.

And she did.

The kids who only looked at them from a far, felt like they were just slapped in the face.

Did a tomboy just get into the Montessori boys' group?

And scene!

Next chapter, Lisa comes to find everybody but her dad waiting for her. When she comes Home, she finds out her dad is too afraid to leave the house and is thinking about moving the family out of springfield. Review/fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the Simpson.

Enjoy!

The next two days were the most magical days of her life.

Lisa was treated like a princess when she met with her friend and she soon introduced her lawyer to her, only for her friend to introduce her to her team of lawyers and bodyguards.

They went into a limousine and headed back to her place, there Lisa and the family lawyer were shocked at the extremely high end house they were greeted with, stocked full of servants and expensive furniture.

It was only than that Lisa learned that her friend's family owned the whole building and they owned 7 others.

They went to the indoor zoo, swimming pool and vegan bar, before heading out and going to watch a Broadway musical that lasted to night in premium seats, after the show was over, her friend introduced the stars to her and Lisa felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Photos were taken and posted online on both of their accounts, and for the first time, Lisa saw the jealously from her former classmates who could not believe that she was in New York meeting famous Broadway stars.

The next day, they went shopping at a mall, Lisa was introduced to designer brands that wouldn't have made it to Springfield because of how expensive they were.

Lisa saw clothes up to a thousand dollars for a single item, her friend just casually went through clothes pick out that were a hundred dollar or more clothing piece items.

All the while Simon was looking at the pricey store with wide eyes.

The clothes were cute but Lisa remembered her father telling her to enjoy herself so Lisa did, but she stayed away from the clothes that was 200 and up.

Unless it was a suit, Lisa did not see why a clothing item had to be so pricey.

She remembered her own mother when she struggled to buy a channel suit that she now thought was cheap, so she know the value of money.

She explained to her friend why she wouldn't go near them because everything was billed to her father who was very tight when it came to spending money.

She understood.

But that didn't stop Lisa from spending 1, 600 dollars on clothes alone before they went to a beauty parlour to get their nails down and than went to her friend favourite ice cream shop, before going to see a Broadway show together with top seats.

Sunday night quickly crept on her and Lisa knew that she had a flight late at night.

She said goodbye to her friend who hoped for them to meet again other than school, and than she and Simon went back into their rooms to pack.

When they got into the taxi, it finally hit Lisa the amazing two days she had and what the bill could be when it was sent to her father to pay for.

She was worried when she got onto the plane and flew home, however who was waiting for her was her family minus her father, which confused her since she was sure the man would have given her a giant big hug the moment, he saw her.

"Thank you, Simon for taking care of my daughter" said Marge.

"No problem, Mrs Simpson" said, Simon. "I was a very good learning experience for me. I have never been seen a Broadway show before and now I've seen three"

That and he was shocked by how big of a client he had nabbed, Homer Simpson own daughter flew first class both ways, stayed in a high-end hotel, got the best seats at Broadway, met Broadway stars, shop at a very expensive high end store.

When his client wins, Simon know he was going to make serious bank on that day and move into a much nicer house.

Simon called a taxi and left, while he entered he received an email from his bank saying money had been paid by Homer Simpson for the three days he had spent looking after Lisa.

"Where dad?" said, Lisa as the family went into their own Taxi.

"Your father is at home" said, Marge. "We need to talk about something as a family"

Bart had no clue why his father won't leave the house and was wondering what was going on, for the past day the man had been staying at home.

Today, he didn't go to work.

The Taxi took them all the way to their house from the airport, Marge paid the man and they all walked to the door and opened It, they walked in and saw Homer on the phone.

"Mr Burns, can't we meet each half way?" said, Homer, not knowing his family was back. "How many specialised safety inspectors are actually in this town? Would you like to spend money transferring somebody from another town over here and then paying them my salary on top of that?"

And at the mention of spending extra money just to support somebody to come here, Mr Burns went dead silent.

"So here's what I was thinking" said, Homer. "I and my family will move and buy a wireless machine that hooks up to the plant and pay to install it into my new home and the plant so that you pay nothing. When the court date is over, I'll be right back to work like nothing happened"

Silence.

"Mr Simpson, I'm only listening to you because you have saved me money and making sure I pay nothing for a decision you are making" said, Mr Burns. "You have a deal."

"Thank you, sir" said, Homer and than the line went dead and Homer breathed a huge sigh of relief.

He had just saved his multimillion-dollar job.

And than Homer saw his family standing in the kitchen door way and he almost had a heart attack.

"Lisa, welcome back!" said, Homer giving his little girl a hug. "How was your time in New York?"

"It was great, dad" Lisa said, "I got to meet so many famous people and I visited my friend's house. She has an indoor zoo"

"What?" said, Bart, a zoo and he hadn't been there!?

"As long as you had fun" said, Homer.

"Homer, what is this about us moving?" said, Marge finally saying.

"Oh, that" Homer said, before he said. "I think we should sit down"

Everybody looked at each other with worry before sitting down on the couch.

"You see, on the day Lisa left for new York, certain things started happening to me" said, Homer.

"Like what?" said, Bart, he wasn't reverting back to the old Homer right?

"Well, on my way to work. I was almost killed by a vehicle that was carrying heavy boulders that managed to break through and almost crushed me" said, Homer making all their eyes widened. "When I tried coming back home, a car tried to crash into me and make me go over the edge. On Saturday when I was just walking, a Piano almost landed on my head and bank rubbers tried to shoot me, while the police were occupied with food. On Sunday, I had to send you all ahead because masked people were stalking the house. Today, I saw them again but this time they had weapons"

Everybody's jaw dropped, what was happening to him sounded ridiculous but this was sensible and fatherly Homer, why would he lie to them?

"It sounds to me that somebody is trying to kill you, Homer" said, Marge. "Have you called the police?"

"I've called several times" said, Homer. "But each time I called, it made me realise just how incompetent our police really are. By the time, they got here, all of them are long gone. If I stay here one day they will succeed in killing me. Than there is no multimillion-dollar job to keep up with what we're spending per month"

If he dies, their lifestyle ends plus they all really loved this Homer, they didn't want to see him dead.

"We'll, do you have any idea who its is?" said, Lisa.

"Lisa, you make a lot of enemy's when you decide to sue people who have very little" said, Homer. "I have a very strong feeling that after this lawsuit, hardly anybody will come after me. But I have to work and I can't do that if they know where I live, what if they managed to break in and kill me in my sleep? So, I was thinking that we move"

"Fine by me" said, Lisa, immediately. "Dad has tried to fix this house to the best of his abilities but this place isn't ideal."

"I wouldn't mind, moving..." Marge said, as they looked at her with surprise. "All the neighbourhood woman aren't really my friends and all my real friends don't live here but in places like Capital City."

"We'll, we could rent this place out. I have paid the complete mortgage on the house off" said, Homer, it would provide some income.

"But I don't want to move" said, Bart surprising all of the them. "My friends are here. I don't want to go somewhere where I have to make friends all over again. Can't Milhouse come?"

"Bart... you know Milhouse can't come" said, Homer. "He's not family. He's part of somebody else family"

"So your saying that after Milhouse term is up, the only chance I get to see him again is if I sneak into Springfield Elementary but I can't even do that because somebody in that school wants to kill you?" said Bart.

There was silence.

Bart got off the couch and made his way up.

"BART!" said, Marge.

Bart ignored her.

"Marge, sometimes a boy just needs his father" said, Homer before he sat up and walked up the steps.

He walked up the steps and knocked on Bart's door.

"Can I come in?" He said.

"Go away" said, Bart.

"If I go away, you'll never get to hear how I can make sure you stay in contact with your friends" He said.

There was a long pause before Bart said. "Come in"

Homer walked in and found Bart curled up in his bed.

"Can't we hirer bodyguards or something?" said, Bart.

Homer took a seat and said. "Bart. When you were back in Springfield Elementary. Have you ever taken a serious look at Lisa or your mother?"

Bart blinked, confused.

"Before we got rich, all your mother had to look forward to was when her family was in the house" said, Homer. "Think about it, she sent everybody off to school, dropped Maggie off from Day-care and then she came home and has 6 hours to do nothing, 5 days a week and she's been doing that for years. The women around her only hung out with her because I chose to hang out with their husbands, can you imagine how lonely your mother felt? The only difference now is that your mother has friends but they can't come over everyday so she has to talk to them on the phone"

Bart was stunned.

"Bart, when you were in that school, you were happy and you were smiling" said, Homer. "But all I could remember was how often I saw you sister Lisa not coming home with a smile on her face and even looking ready to cry. You had friends and were popular, she had neither of those things. I may have been a terrible father back than but somewhere deep down, it was killing me knowing that I couldn't send her to a school were her smarts would be appreciated by kids her age because we simply did not have the funds for it. Now we do, she is going to a great school, she has friends and she's smiling. There hasn't been a day that went by since I enrolled you two into that school that I haven't seen her come home smiling"

And Bart continued to be stunned, he never thought how miserable his mother and sister lives were while he was happy.

He felt incredibly selfish.

"However, when we got rich and I enrolled you into that school, I know you weren't happy" said, Homer. " It must have been very hard for you to make friends when people knew your father is loaded. I should knew because I've done it several times in the past myself. An idiot can get you to spend all your money within a day. A rich man has many friends but a poor man only has a few"

"Is all the poor man friends, friends for life?" said, Bart.

"Heck no" said, Homer shocking him. "The problem comes when the poor man begins doing good and gets richer than his friends. Some people just want to be friends with poor people to feel superior and have their feet kissed. They don't want that poor man to succeed. The true friends came when they congratulate you and go on with their lives. They are the friends who don't show up at your doorstep every day asking you for money."

"So Milhouse is a true friend" said, Bart before he realised, Homer hadn't heard about the incident. "On the day I asked you to find a way for Milhouse to go to school with me. He invited some of my old classmates over and we want to school together. But it turns out they were just using me to get free expensive stuff, only Milhouse stood up for me"

"Than you have a true friend," said, Homer. "I tell you what Bart. On Saturday and Sunday, your friend or friends can stay with us for two days but I need to talk to Milhouse parents or anybody else parents about that. If either child feel homesick, or there is an emergency, I will take care of any hospital bill or get somebody to drive them back home"

Bart was stunned, as he said. "You mean it, dad?"

"100 percent." said, Homer.

"Thank you, dad," said, Bart before he hugged the man.

Homer was stunned before he said, "No problem, son" he ruffled Bart here before he walked out and shut the door.

He heard Bart start calling Milhouse to tell him the news but he wouldn't be calling his new female friend.

It was because he didn't know her too well.

And the scene!

Next chapter, the family begins to pick the house and friends of the Lisa and Marge are more than happy to help them pick out a house. Meanwhile Milhouse is shocking his parents about the Simpson moving and the opportunity he is handed. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
